Never Be The Same
by PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: During a night out gone wrong, Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi's lives are turned upside down when they are deaged back to age 15 and 16 respectively. Now, forgetting they were ever in a relationship, the two former pro heroes have to navigate their new life. Can they find their way back to each other or will they go their seperate ways? Erasermight.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Be The Same**

_Summary: During a night out gone wrong, Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi's lives are turned upside down when they are deaged back to age 15 and 16 respectively. Now, forgetting they were ever in a relationship, the two former pro heroes have to navigate their new life. Can they find their way back to each other or will they go their seperate ways?_

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, I've been playing with this idea for a while now and decided to sit down and write it. I was rewatching the Summer Training Camp Arc and this idea just wouldn't go away. I will write warnings at the beginning of every chapter if something big would happen and if any scenes take place that might trigger anything. I will also have line breaks for them so it can be skipped. I'm not sure if I will be adding scenes like that or not. This fic takes places after Kamino Ward._

_Additional Notes: Mineta Minoru does not exist in this fic, Hitoshi Shinsou is in Class 1-A where he belongs. Nana Shimura is alive in this fic, in this fic she was gravely injuried and Toshinori knows this. I want her for this fic and I wish we saw more of her in My Hero Academia._

_Pairings: Toshinori Yagi/Shouta Aizawa, Izuku Midoriya/Shoto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou/Hitoshi Shinsou, Mirio Togata/Tamaki Amajiki, might add a few more. _

_x_

_Chapter One: Shattered (by Trading Yesterday)_

_x_

If Shouta Aizawa had the definition of a perfect night, he would give the answer that it was this night. The sky was glittered with stars and the moon was phased cresent. The skies were covered in minimal amount of clouds that made it just beautiful. Not that he would ever say it outloud. The arm over his shoulder was warm, which wasn't often when it came to Toshinori Yagi. Sighing in content, he leaned against the lean form of his boyfriend with his own arm strung across the blonde's back. They walked side by side together in a pleasant silence.

It had been odd, going out together ever since Kamino Ward and the world now knowing Toshinori's true form outside the muscular form of his hero persona All Might. A small smile played on his face as he thought back to timeline of their relationship.

Boy, how did All Might irritate him when Toshinori first started to work for U.A. High School. All Might was so colorful and filled with a dramatic flair. The hero always wore a giant smile on his face that Aizawa had never seen waver. He could inspire others and help them feel safe and hopeful with just his bright, borderline (obnoxious in Shouta's words) can-do attitude. There was never a moment when he wasn't extremely friendly and amicable. The Number One Hero would always take the time to interact with his fans due to his popularity and years in the spotlight.

After the attack at the USJ, Aizawa finally saw the man's other side as Toshinori Yagi and not as All Might. Toshinori was less energetic and more serious. He held a milder stance in public so he would not attract attention to himself. This was in direct contrast to the grandiosity of his hero identity. The Erasure Hero also discovered the near fatal injury that called Toshinori's health to degenerate the reason why he was now at U.A. It had shocked him when he walked into the room to find Toshinori with blood on his chin and hand during a coughing fit. Much to his amusement, Toshinori also coughed up blood whenever he got surprised or even amused.

All Might and Toshinori Yagi did have similar personality traits like his optimism and oafishness. He was intelligence and perceptive with endless competency and charisma while always priortizing the lives of others over his own.

On the other side of the spectrum, Shouta Aizawa always came off cold, apathetic, and impatient without exhorting little energy in most situations. Aizawa was always stern and reserved which All Might learned quickly. Toshinori soon realized that Aizawa actually was a very kind man who cared deeply for the lives of his students. The Erasure hero refused to drop the facade but it didn't take long for Toshinori to notice it. It was most noted when Aizawa went out of his comfort zone at the USJ and jumped into the middle of the villains to protect his students. It still haunts Toshinori to this day, picking up the battered body of Aizawa believing he was dead at first until he found the faint signs of breathing. Now, Aizawa's beautiful features was forever scarred under his right eye and his quirk would never be the same.

Aizawa knew the man struggled as a teacher, especially since he called Toshinori an idiot on multiple occasions, so to his own surprise when Toshinori asked him out to a local cat cafe to help him with teaching methods. Aizawa still believes that the Number One Hero chose to go to a cat cafe cause of his love of cats and the Erasure Hero couldn't say no. To cats.

That had been the start. Soon after, both heroes coming to terms with the fact that they were slowly falling in love with each other. Aizawa didn't realize it until Kamino Ward as he watched All Might fight All for One. That had been the night that Aizawa had admitted that he was in love with Toshinori. He remembered running to the hospital, calling Toshinori an idiot and kissed him with tears running down his face.

"Something on your mind, kitten?" Shouta was brought out of his thoughts as Toshinori placed a kiss into his half up-done hair. He sighed and turned into the blonde's body, laying his head against Toshinori's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was soothing to the younger man to know that Toshinori was still alive and well in front of him. "Shouta?"

The ebony haired man looked up at Toshinori and gave him a soft smile. "I was just thinking about Kamino Ward." A frown came to the blonde's face as he reached up to tuck a piece of fallen hair back behind Shouta's ear. "I could of lost you that night but also that night showed me just how much I love you."

A smile tugged onto Toshinori's lips. "I love you too." The man leaned over and placed a chaste kiss onto the younger man's lips. He pulled back and looked up to the sky for a moment before detacting himself from Aizawa. "There was a reason I asked you out tonight."

Dread filled the younger man. Toshinori wouldn't look him in the eye. Something was wrong. The ebony haired man wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. "You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He whispered. A laugh erupted from Toshinori making Shouta turn to look back at him.

"Of course not, my love. I love you too much. You're stuck with me unless you ever want to break this off. Which I hope you don't." Toshinori stopped speaking for a moment as he took a step back forward and cupped Shouta's cheek in his hand. "You are so beautiful." A slight blush ran across the cheeks of the younger man, making Toshinori smirk. Every time that Toshinori ever complimented Shouta, the younger man each time would blush and attempt to hide it. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his life. "Shouta, my love... I used to believe my life was only meant to be the Symbol of Peace, the pillar of hope for the world. When I came to U.A., I realized that I was missing something. I found that in you. It took me a while but I had finally managed to break down your walls and you let me in. You are so kind, generous, caring, loving. God, there is so much more that I could say." He paused for a moment to survey the emotions crossing Aizawa's face. Aizawa was now almost as red as a tomato by this point, much to Toshinori's enjoyment. He really did enjoy causing Aizawa to completely blush from the tip of his ears to his toes. "When I was in the hospital after the battle of Kamino Ward, I realized that I don't want to leave this world with any regrets. You've been by my side since after the USJ and when I held you in my arms, thinking you were dead... I realized, that I never want to lose you." Toshinori stopped and completely pulled away from the younger man before dropping to one knee. He could hear Shouta suck in a breath but not release it as the man's eyes went wide. "I know that I'm an old man, much older than you... Shouta, you became my world and I will love you until the day I die." His hand slipped in his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. With his free hand he opened it, revealing the small golden band with small diamonds decorating the top in an infinity pattern. "Will you do me the honor of being mine for the rest of my life? Shouta, will you marry me?"

Shouta had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the older man, his mouth hidden behind his hands covering the wide smile that was now on his face. Toshinori's soft blue eyes were locked completely on him and his lips upturned in the man's normal goofy grin. Within seconds, he nodded and whispered, "Yes. Toshinori, of course I will marry you." Toshinori's smile got wider and he slipped the ring onto Shouta's ring finger. Before he could get up from the ground, Aizawa dropped down to his knees and threw his arms around the older man's neck. "I love you so much, Toshi." He crashed his lips into Toshinori's. Unlike the last kiss, this one was full of passion.

They finally pulled away for much needed oxygen. They were all smiles as they got back to their feet when suddenly the moment was cut off by the sound of slow clapping came from behind Aizawa. Both men turned in the direction the sound came from. A man standing at around six foot five stood about twenty feet from them. The man was wearing a black trenchcoat with his hood up and his mouth covered with a bandana and googles over his eyes. The feeling of danger radiated off of the man.

Aizawa suddenly felt very naked without his capture weapon around his neck. He had decided to leave it at home. He didn't even have his utility belt. He was wearing a white button up and black slacks instead of his hero uniform. At least, he had his quirk and fighting abilities on his side at least. He knew Toshinori could hold his own as well, even without his quirk the man was still strong despite his fragile health.

The man within seconds closed the distance between him and Aizawa. The ebony haired man activated his quirk, eyes burning red and his hair fighting against the ponytail to defy gravity. "Oh that's cute." The man hissed out, his hand surging forward and capturing Aizawa's neck in his hand. He lifted the smaller man off of the ground. Toshinori jumped into action and clocked the man on the jaw. The man staggered and dropped the Erasure Hero. Aizawa sucked in the air his lungs so desperately craved as he peered up to see Toshinori and the man now engaged in a hand to hand fight. He had been right, the former Number One hero was holding up against the man. Aizawa pushed himself up and sweeped the man's legs out from underneath him. The man crashed to the ground, Aizawa immediately seizing the moment to place his foot into the the crook of the man's neck with his quirk activated.

"What makes you think you could attack us and get away?" Shouta growled and he kneeled and glared at the man. The bandana ran up, revealing the man's mouth which held a smirk. A pair of hands grabbed Shouta's other foot and pulled causing the Erasure hero's head to hit the ground. Shouta groaned and clutched at his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He barely heard Toshinori's voice as he felt arms wrap around him and pulling him up. The ebony haired man managed to crack his eyes open when he caught sight of a purple glow behind the googles of the other man than the world went dark.

_U.A. High School_  
_Teacher's Conference Room_

The room was in complete silence as the teachers sat around the table with Nezu sitting at the end. The mammal sighed. "Thanks to the quick acting of Edgeshot and Kemuri Woods, Yagi-san and Aizawa-kun were rescued from the villain that had attacked them. Both were found unconcious and appeared to be hit with some form of deaging quirk." Nezu started, looking over the shocked faces of the rest of the teachers. For once, Present Mic was completely silent.

"Are they okay? Any injuries?" Midnight questioned, leaning forward to look into the eyes of the mammal. "What of Eraserhead's class?"

Nezu softly smiled, crossing his paws together as he looked at the woman. "Yagi-san is unharmed other than being deaged. He had some scraps and bruises when found but they slowly disappeared as the quirk came into affect." He explained, taking a breath before continuing, "Aizawa-kun had hit his head before he was hit with the quirk. So there is some concern for a possible concussion. There is no way to know until he wakes up. As for his homeroom classes, I was thinking that you Midnight could take over until we get to the bottom of this."

Midnight's jaw dropped. "Are you sure? I'm sure someone else here is more qualified." She said in disbelief. Nezu just smiled and shrugged it off.

"I'm definitely sure."

Present Mic finally broke his silence, "Yo, do we know why they were attacked?" He questioned, concern covering his face.

"The police has sent me a video of the attack and I watched it over. It appears that the villain had no interest in Yagi until he attacked him in defense of Aizawa." Nezu explained, pulling out his laptop and placing on the table to show the heroes the fight. He pressed play and watched on as the others looked on disbelief.

"Shouta didn't have his scarf. He never goes anywhere without it." Mic muttered, almost too quiet for comfort. Midnight sighed, a look of sadness filling her beautiful face. "Nemuri, is there something that you know about?"

The 18+ hero sucked in a breath. "Yagi-san came to me a while back about proposing to Shouta. He proposed tonight. That was why they were there. It was the place where they became official." She stopped to calm herself down. Everyone could tell she was blaming herself for their co-workers being at that location. "Shouta decided he wanted to look nice tonight and dressed up whether than looking like the normal Shouta we always see. He was so excited for the plans Yagi-san had for him."

"So the villain must of be following them to know they were there." Vlad finally spoke. While he and Shouta had rivaling classes this year, they were still friends. "Don't blame yourself." He turned his head to look at his boss before speaking once again. "So we think Aizawa was the target?"

Nezu nodded. "After reviewing this video, Detective Tsukauchi and myself do believe that Aizawa was the target. The villain was captured and currently isn't talking so we don't know much about his quirk and its effects. Yagi and Aizawa are going to go to a quirk specialist and medicial examiner once they wake up. The police force is going to continue to try and get answers."

"Is this connected to the League of Villains?" This time is was Snipe.

Nezu sighed. "That is uncertain at this moment but it could definitely be since the interest from the League of Villains to All Might."

_The Police Force_

Tsukauchi growled as he looked at the villain sitting in front of him. "You might as well talk, you are going to jail for illegal quirk usage to harm a civilian and pro hero." A smirk came to the man's face. He nodded to another detective who was behind him. The detective was a young man whose quirk causes people to reveal their secrets. He had called the younger man in when the villain had refused to talk since his capture.

"He is so vulnerable now." The man finally spoke, the detective's eyes going wide. His quirk giving him no hints of lying coming from the man.

The detective frowned. "What is your quirk and it's effects?" Tsukauchi leaned forward and got into the face of villain. "Better keep talking cause we are going to get answers one way or another and I'm the nice one here."

The villain's smirk only got worse. "You really want to know?" He chuckled. "I like to call it forever young. I can reserve someone's age back to any age I want. I can do it as many times as I want to someone and the effects never stop. Eraserhead is now back to being a teenager and he will remain that way. There is no going back for him." The man leaned towards the detective, his violent gaze connecting with the detective's. "Better watch out, they will come for him. They want him bad. You can thank the USJ for that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Be The Same**

_Chapter Two: Somebody That I Used To Know_

_Chapter Summary: Shouta and Toshinori wake up to find themselves as teenagers once more with no memories of the past 15 years for Shouta and last 30 for Toshinori. Shouta is reunited with someone he hasn't seen since he was little while Toshinori is reunited with a familiar face._

_Author's Note: I know Nana Shimura is actually deceased but for this story she is going to be alive cause I want to see more of her and from what I've read/seen I'm practically in love with her._

_x_

The light was harsh against Shouta's eyes as he managed to finally crack them open. Confusion ran through him as his eyes finally adjusted and he looked around. The beepiing of a machine next to him picked up as he sat up quickly and looked around the room. He was in a hospital. It didn't make sense, he had gone to sleep at his home last night.

Within the following minutes, a male nurse came into the room followed behind by a doctor. The nurse gave him a smile as he hit the silence button on the machine and as the woman who had followed him in started to check up on him. The nurse leaned down and Shouta caught his name on the tag he wore: _Namikaze Takashi R.N. _

Takashi placed his palm against Shouta's sweat covered forehead with the smile still on his face. His hand glew pink and the Erasure quirk user felt himself slowly calming down and his heart beat slowing back down to a normal rate. "There you go." The man whispered. "Dr. Fumiyuki thought you would panic when you woke up, so they called me in. My quirk is Emotion. I can manipulate people's emotions." he explained, noting the change in Shouta's stature. "I know you must be really confused, but Dr. Fumiyuki is going to look you over for anything out of the ordinary. Would you mind laying back for us?"

Shouta didn't say a word as he did what was instructed of him. The woman, Dr. Fumiyuki, gave a reassuring smile as she held her hands directly above his body. "Like Nurse Namikaze stated I'm Dr. Fumiyuki. My quirk is called Diagnostic which allows me to... with lack of better words to describe it... look into your body for any changes and also to diagnose any medical issues. I've looked over your medical history and I just to double check something, okay?" Shouta nodded lightly, his eyes still wide with uncertainty as the doctor's eye color glew and she moved her hands through the air above the teenager. She slowly made her way up towards his face and stopped over his eyes and cheek bones before completely stopping. Fumiyuki stopped and looked at her nurse counterpart. "Just as I thought. Everything has completely reversed. The previous broken orbital socket is now completely healed and the scar he had is completely gone."

"Do you believe it is the same with Mr. Yagi in the room next door?" The man questioned. Fumiyuki nodded, pressing her lips together while deep in thought. "Should I go call the quirk specialist?"

"Yes, and tell them to come as soon as possible." She looked down to the clearly frightened boy, smiling once more at him. "Mr. Aizawa, I checked for past injuries that were in your file. They are now completely reversed. Do you remember anything that happened?" A knock on the door interrupted them an a man dressed in a trench coat with black hair and soft black eyes followed behind by a man who looked like a giant cat. "Um, Mr. Aizawa, these are some police detectives who apprehended the man who did this to you and they would like to talk to you."

Shouta nodded as the two detectives completely stepped into the room. "Hi, Mr. Aizawa, I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi and this is my partner during this investigation Officer Sansa Tamakawa." The man in the trenchcoat stated, fully walking over to stand by the hospital bed. "We would like to ask you some questions and tell you a little bit of what we found out so far."

The teenager remained silent as Tsukauchi took out a small notebook. "Do you remember anything that happened before you woke up here at the hospital?" Shouta shook his head, having to reconcoilation of how he got here. "Do you remember who Toshinori Yagi is?" Once again the Erasure quirk user shook his head. "What is the last thing you do remember?"

Shouta replied with, "Going to bed after my mom went to work a night shift and my father started drinking. We had just finished with the school festival that day. I was exhausted." Tsukauchi nodded and wrote down a couple things into his notebook before looking to his partner, each mentally agreeing on what to do next.

Tsukauchi pulled the chair from beside the bed closer and took a seat to be eye level with Shouta. "It took a while but we finally got the villain to talk. His quirk is called Age Regression. From what he has told us so far, Mr Aizawa that you were the target that night. He didn't give much more information on it. He also stated that his quirk is permenant. You are now fifteen years old again and will remain at this age, growing back up like normal." The detective stated, watching as the teenager tried not to show any emotion.

"So I will just forget the last fifteen years of my life..." Aizawa whispered in disbelief. "Do I get to go back to my old life or what happens now?"

Tamakawa was the next to speak as he took a step forward to catch the teenager's attention. "Well it depends on your quirk. If it is still fully developed as it was in adulthood, we can make arrangements with U.A. and your current agency. If your quirk as reverted back to what it was as a teenager, we will talk with Principal Nezu if you would like to return to U.A. as a student."

Something struck Shouta as odd after the giant cat finished talking. "If my quirk is fully developed what does U.A. have to do with it?"

Tsukauchi couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "You were the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A for the Heroics department. If it's fully developed we could see if you could keep your job as the teacher. If not, I'm sure Principal Nezu would have no problem with taking you back as a student." The detective stated, no longer fighting the smile as he saw the surprise come to the boy's face. "You also were a pro hero with the Underground Agency next to the Police Force. You had the highest rate of successful cases in your agency." Shouta couldn't help the grin that came to his features.

Tamakawa cleared his throat. "If it does come back that your quirk also regressed, you will be placed into the custody with your next of kin." Aizawa's eyes widened and immediately the machines started to ring with a loud alarm. Immediately, Doctor Fumiyuki peered out the door and motioned for Namikaze to come back into the room. The nurse barrelled into the room and rushed over to the side of the panicking teenager. Tsukauchi and Tamakawa shared looks. They knew what this was.

After a few moments, Aizawa calmed down from the assistance of the quirk. "Please, don't send me back there. Please." He practically begged.

The detective held up his hand up to quiet the teenager. "It's not your parents. It's your sister. She is actually out in the hall and wants to see you." He didn't say anything as the detective got up and went to the door, quietly opening it and exiting for a few moments along with the doctor leaving Tamakawa and Namikaze in the room with him.

The Erasure quirk user sat in silence, pulling his legs up to his chest, wanting nothing else but to sleep at that moment than deal with anything else. His hair fell over his face as he was lost in his thoughts. He failed to hear the door opening and he peered through the strands of ebony to see the doctor coming back into the room followed behind by a woman with green hair and green eyes. His head popped up in shock. He hadn't seen her since he was eleven. "Inko..." It came out barely audible. Inko stood with tears in her eyes as she looked at her brother.

"Oh, Shouta." Without another word said between the two she launched forward and wrapped her arms around his small frame. The boy didn't reply or move as he felt his sister's sobbing body against his own.

"Why are you here?" Shouta questioned, causing Inko to pull back with a pained look in her eyes. She looked down to her own lap, almost as if she had no idea what to say.

She pressed her lips into a line. "Um, there is not an easy way to say this. Mom and Dad are dead, Shouta." She paused to take in a shaky breath. "It was a murder suicide. Dad believed Mom was going to leave him. That was seven years ago." Shouta's dry eyes began to water. He absolutely loved his mother and now knowing she was actually dead struck him. "I know it's hard to hear about Mom, Shou. That is why I'm here. Since you are now underage once more, they can't release you unless it's too a next of kin."

"I haven't seen you since I was 11... you just up and left and left me behind with dad... Did I ever see you when I was older?" His words came out hestiant. He remembered being estranged from his sister. It hurt when she left and the abuse from his father started to get worse shortly after. His young mind blamed Inko but even he knew it was wrong. He had begged her to take him with her but she told him she couldn't without giving him a reason.

Inko shook her head. "When I left, you got so angry cause I couldn't take you with me. I wanted too so badly. I had no legal right to you and our parents wouldn't sign over custody of you. You didn't want to see me. I don't blame you. I should have fought harder for you. I knew what our father was capiable of." She cried. "So we never saw each other. You moved on to being a pro hero and working for U.A. while I became a housewife."

Tsukauchi walked over to Inko and murmured into her ear really quick before he excused himself from the room followed behind by the others. Shouta couldn't help the sob that left his body and the green haired woman didn't say another word as she held her brother close to her and let him cry it out. Her mind thought back to the day she left and seeing the look of complete hurt on the face of her brother. She really did fight to try and get the rights to take him with her but had no proof of their father's abuse against him. No one wanted to believe that Hideo Aizawa, a well respected lawyer could harm his son. Inko never knew the pain that Shouta had to go through. To this day, she still doesn't understand why Hideo Aizawa only went after Shouta. The only time he had ever laid hands on Inko was when the green haired woman got in the middle of Hideo's beating to Shouta. A part of her blamed their mother for Shouta's pain. She was sure that Amaya what Hideo was doing to Shouta but did nothing to stop it. Maybe it was out of fear or maybe truly she didn't know.

Inko felt the tears come to her eyes as Shouta eventually cried himself to sleep against her. She merely ran her fingers through his hair and leaned back to a laying position and held him close.

"Hello, Mr. Yagi." Tsukauchi stated as he entered the room of the former Number One Hero. The detective took in the appearance of the now teenager. Toshinori's body had completely transformed from the skeleton of himself to the well toned body. His blue eyes were no longer hallow and he could see the white of his eyes and sparkling in the baby blues. He was definitely broader than before but he still had his normal tall height except for shrinking probably around a foot to six-foot-two. It made the detective happy to see that his friend now looked completely healthy. "We are going to over some information with you over the situation at hand. First, the doctor is going to look over you, okay?"

Toshinori gave his signature smile and nodded. The doctor stepped forward and motioned for the blonde to lay down which he quickly complied. She went quick to work, using her quirk to assess Toshinori's body. Her eyes glowing as she did. Her suspicions had been confirmed. The same as Aizawa, all of Toshinori's injuries were completely healed and reversed. His stomach and respiatory system were both intact as if the injury had never happened. She grabbed his chart and quickly jotted down some notes before excusing herself for the police to do their work.

Tsukauchi and Tamakawa went over the same information with Toshinori as they had with Aizawa. Toshinori had taken the information better, getting more curious than anything. Upon hearing about his previous injury Toshinori blurted out, "I could still go on with hero work now? Become the Symbol of Peace once more!" His voice race in excitement.

"Not if I have something to say about it, kid." Toshinori thought he was going to break his neck with how fast his head had snapped into the direction of the door. Standing at the door with a smile on her face was Nana Shimura. His face lit up as his master walked fully into the room dressed in her civilian clothes. Despite it being thirty years into the future, Nana did not look like she aged a bit. Her black hair was pulled back into a messy half bun with no signs of aging. Her black eyes glowing as she looked at him. Tsukauchi whispered to the giant cat next to him and they made a swift exit from the room to speak with the doctors once more. Out of the two police, only Tsukauchi knew of All Might's secret. "Since you are back to being a teenager again, you are most likely going to be even more reckless like you were back then. So I veto jumping right back into hero work. First, we have to make sure you even have One for All anymore."

Toshinori's face went blank. What did she mean by that? Had he passed on One for All already. "Master, what do you mean? Have I passed it on?" He questioned, almost terrified of the answer.

Nana smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, Toshinori. You passed it on to a young Quirkless boy named Izuku Midoriya. After you defeated All for One, you used the last of the embers of your power and retired." She stopped for a moment and took his hand in hers. "No matter what, we will see what happens. If you have One for All once more, I suspect you will have it until the age that you had originally passed it on or maybe even keep it until the day you die but won't have the power to pass it on like before.. If you don't... I'm sorry to say it but you won't be able to be a hero again unless Izuku were to give it back but that can't be asked of that boy." The former One for All user stated.

"Even if I can't be a hero again, did I do what I promised?" the blonde asked softly.

Nana reached out and cradled the teenager's cheek. "You did. You became the Symbol of Peace. You became the Number One Hero. Everything you said you would do, you did. I couldn't be more prouder of you. I'm actually alive today because of you. You gained a serious injury in order to save my own." She stated, her voice laced in the pride she felt for the man sitting on the hospital bed. "And you did it with a smile on your face."

A knock interrupted them before Toshinori could say anything back to his master with the doctor popping her head in. "I'm so sorry to interrupt but we need Mr. Yagi for the quirk specialist. Mr. Yagi and Mr. Aizawa are going to be assessed at the same time." Nana nodded, giving Toshinori another smile before exiting the room. Nurse Namikaze came into the room with a white t shirt and a pair of sweats for Toshinori.

"Hopefully they are long enough. It's the longest we have for quick assessments." The nurse stated as he handed the clothes over to the blonde. Toshinori said a quick thank you before sliding off the bed, allowing the nurse to unhook him from the machine before he changed out of the gown and into the clothes provided for him.

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the room that the quirk specialist was going to be putting them through a series of tests. Toshinori stepped in and immediately his eyes fell onto a short male with ebony hair that fell just below his ears with tired obsidion eyes. A wave of protectiveness came to Toshinori as he looked at the other teenager. He had never met this boy before but he couldn't place what he was feeling that came to him just by looking at him. The two made eye contact and it seemed as if the world had stopped for a moment.

When the ebony haired teen noticed that he had been staring, he quickly looked away hiding underneath his hair, covering up the redness that came to his face. Toshinori's face also flushed as he quickly turned away, trying to compose himself as the quirk specialist came into the room.

The Quirk Specialist was a tall man with indigo hair and indigo colored eyes. Neither boy missed the bruises underneath the man's eyes as if he never slept. "Hello, I'm Doctor Hajime Shinsou. I normally work within the ER for my shift. I have a degree in medicine and quirk analysis. I've been called in due to the rarity of the case." The man - Doctor Shinsou stated, shaking both of the teenagers' hands.

"Mr. Yagi I would like you to go to the right side of the room and attempt to activate your quirk. I've been filled in by Mrs. Shimura over your quirk and the development of what it was when you were sixteen." He paused and looked into the direction of the Erasure quirk user. "If it does activate, I would like you Mr. Aizawa to use your quirk to erase it and see how long you can hold it. I've been sent notes from your previous teacher over the development of your quirk."

The two teens did as they were told and stood ready. Toshinori got into a fighting stance as Aizawa looked in his direction, ready to activate his quirk whenever. The blonde took in a deep breath and concentrated for a moment before being completely surrounded by sparks of blue lightning across his body. A smile came to his face as he realized that he did indeed have his quirk. He jumped and felt his body moving forward as he lunged in Aizawa's direction to get behind him. Within seconds, he was met with red eyes and gravity resistant hair as the blue around him quickly dissolved and his body slowed down to just his regular run.

_So his quirk erases other quirks. That's amazing. _Toshinori thought. Dr. Shinsou watched on as Aizawa flawlessly held his quirk for the time period that was written within the notes before he was forced to blink. "Nicely done." He stated, walking over and handed Aizawa a bottle of eye drops. Aizawa thanked him quietly and quickly applied the drops to his eyes. "Alright, Aizawa I would like you to step over here with me." Aizawa nodded and stood next to the doctor while Dr. Shinsou placed his attention on Toshinori. "Okay, Yagi, I would like you to use your quirk to take down those bots on the other side of the room."

Toshinori nodded, his body once again being lit up in blue sparks before he easily took out the robots. The doctor hummed to himself as he jotted a couple of notes alongside the ones he had from Nana Shimura. Like Aizawa, Toshinori got the same results as he did when he was originally sixteen.

For the next hour, the three went through the process over again multiple times with Aizawa erasing Toshinori's quirk and Toshinori using his against the robots. Dr. Shinsou was satisifed with his analysis and called an end of the assessment. "Alright, let's get you back to your rooms. I'm going to speak with your guardians, doctors, and the police about the assessment. It does appear to me that your quirks have reverted back to what they were at the ages your bodies and minds have been regressed too." Shinsou placed his hand on Aizawa's shoulder, causing the younger boy to look at him. "Um, I know you won't remember but I wanted to thank you for everything you did for my son before all this happened. You mentored him and helped him get into the hero course to follow his dream. For that, thank you." Aizawa's face heated up again and all he could do was nod. Dr. Shinsou smiled and guided them back to their respective rooms.

Once the two were settled, he walked over to the waiting group. This time they were joined by U.A.'s Principal Nezu along with pro heroes Midnight and Present Mic. "Dr. Shinsou." They greeted, the man gave a half smile as their full attention was now on him.

"After going over the assessment, I have come to the conclusion that their quirks have been reverted back to what they had been at the age their bodies were regressed too. My professional opinion is to place them back into the hero course classes so they can regain the growth they had before." Dr. Shinsou stated, looking at the files in his hands before handing them over to Dr. Fumiyuki. "I would say that this quirk was a miracle for them. All Might has his quirk again and Aizawa doesn't have the injury that caused problems for his quirk."

Nezu clapped his paws together and beamed a smile. "Then it's settled, once they are discharged bring them to the school and we will get them enrolled in Class 1-A. Of course, Aizawa can't go back to his hero agency but he will be welcomed with open arms back to his class. As a student." The two pro heroes behind him nodded, a look of sadness written on the face of Present Mic. "I'm sure Aizawa-kun will still be your friend, Mic. All you need to do is tell him who you are." The mammal said, giving a reassuring smile. Mic nodded in agreement.

Tsukauchi spoke next. "I have spoken to the Provisional Licensing Department and since the ages they were regressed too, they would of had their licenses. Their licenses are going to be updated to student rather than pro like the rest of Class 1-A. They said there is no need to re-test the greatest underground hero and the Symbol of Peace. They have proven themselves once before. " The detective stated, getting sighs of relief from the rest of the group.

"I'm going to start their discharge paper work. Mrs. Midoriya, I will be releasing Mr. Aizawa into your care. Mrs. Shimura the same will go for you with Mr. Yagi." Dr. Fumiyuki stated before backing away and heading for the nurses station.

The discharge paper work had completely gone through and Shouta was now dressed in a green shirt and blue shorts and a pair of converse. Much to Shouta's pleasure, the clothes were baggy on him and the shirt was a little bit long. "I'm sorry, Shouta. We are going to have to go shopping and get you some clothes. I'm sure none of the stuff you have now won't fit you anymore. These clothes are my son's."

Shouta's eyes went wide. "You have a son?" Inko smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Izuku. He is actually just turned sixteen during his Provisional Licensing Exams." The ebony haired teen groaned, of course he was deaged younger than his own nephew. Inko laughed and helped Aizawa gather his stuff. A glint of gold from the bag caught his attention. He pulled the item out of the bag and quickly noticed it was a ring. He examined it and noted the small diamonds that made an infinity pattern.

"Was I married?" Shouta asked softly, his heart beating quickly against his chest. He felt the pull of wanting to place the ring onto his finger but he knew it wouldn't fit even if he tried.

Inko gazed at him and shook her head. "No. I'm not exactly sure where you got it. It was on your finger though when you were found. No one could identify it." The teenager frowned and slipped in back into the bag. "Let's go home. You can sleep in Izuku's room while they are preparing your dorm at U.A."

"What about Izuku?" He asked, not wanting to intrude on a boy he never even met. "Where would he be sleeping?"

"Oh, U.A. has a dorm system now for the security of their students. Izuku goes to U.A.. He is actually in Class 1-A so he will be at the dorms until break." She explained. Shouta didn't say anything further as they walked out of the hospital room. He looked at the ground as they walked towards the exit. The sound of a laugh caused butterflies to come to his stomach as he looked up through his hair and saw the same blonde teenager from the assessment talkiing to a woman with raven black hair. The blonde seemed to sense the staring and looked over his shoulder and smiled at Shouta. Once again, Shouta found himself blushing and looking away.

The ride back to the Midoriya home wasn't long. It was silent and Shouta managed to get a nap in on the way back before Inko had shook him awake to tell him they were there. No words were said as they walked into the home together, taking off their shoes and slipping on house shoes before entering the house.

"Izuku's room is through the hall, second door on the right. You can go ahead and go in there. Tomorrow, we can go buy clothes and supplies for you." The green haired woman stated. Shouta nodded and quickly made his get away. He loved his sister but he still felt the same resistment as before.

He stepped up to the door that had a sign reading _Izuku _and sighed. Opening the door, he completely froze at the room was almost a completely shrine of All Might. "Of course." He muttered and dropped his stuff beside the door in the room. He slipped off the house shoes and fell onto the soft bed. Sighing in relief, sleep quickly took over him.

"Welcome home, Toshinori!" Nana exclaimed, unlocking the door to All Might's apartment. "You have the choice here. We can either stay here at your apartment or you can move into mine." Toshinori dropped his stuff onto the floor, taking off his shoes before walking in. The family room was decorated in different memoriablia. Pictures of who he would guess was himself as All Might with various other heroes. He continued to look around before he stopped at one picture.

It had to be him after the injury that he was told about that made him look like a walking skeleton. His arms were wrapped around another man with ebony black hair and black eyes. A scar was underneath the other man's eye as they looked at each other in the picture. The other man had his arms wrapped around the neck of the older Toshinori in the picture while the blonde's hands were settled on the other man's hips. They were smiling at each other, not even noticing the picture was being taken.

The other man in the picture looked like an older version of the teenager he had met earlier in the quirk assessment. "Master, who is that?" He questioned. Nana walked over and glanced at the picture before smiling.

"That's Shouta Aizawa. Last time I spoke to you, you told me you were going to propose to him." Nana stated, walking over to the couch and plopping down, kicking her feet up. Toshinori was completely frozen. He had never thought he would find love in his life. A heroes life was dangerous. He just hoped he knew what he was doing when he was older with the man in the picture.

"He looks familiar." Toshinori stated.

Nana couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Of course you would. He was the boy from the hospital that you did your quirk assessment with. You two had been found together. You didn't meet him until you went to teach at U.A. but you two somehow fell in love with being polar opposites."

The blonde grabbed the picture and took a seat next to his master. "I fell in love." The woman nodded, a smile still playing on her lips.

"You really did love him. Of course your hard head didn't realize it at first and it took the battle of Kamino Ward for you to realize how much you wanted him." She explained, a smirk coming to her face as she threw her arm over the blonde's shoulder. "I really liked him. He would call you an idiot any time you tried the Number One hero and danger arguement. Man, did that kid love you."

"Kid?" Toshinori questioned.

Nana smirked. "Well he was fifteen years younger than you." The blonde's eyes widened.

"I was in high school when he was born!" He exclaimed. Nana laughed once more.

"You know, you are an idiot. I agree with Aizawa-kun." Nana sighed and grabbed ahold of the blonde's hand. "Aizawa-kun didn't care about age. He cared about you... just so you know. Do not feel obligated to tell Aizawa about you two being together before. You can tell him if you want. Don't feel obligated to be with him again. If you fall in love again, than that means nothing can tear the two of you apart."

Toshinori nodded, turning to look back at the picture. Aizawa was definitely a beautiful and handsome man. With how he looked in the photo, he wondered what Aizawa saw in him to stay with him looking like a skeleton and having fragile health. Aizawa must have been something special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Be The Same **

_Chapter Summary: Toshinori and Shouta continue adjusting to their new life. Toshinori discovers more about his relationship with Aizawa while Shouta and Inko try to mend their relationship. Meanwhile, Class 1-A learns about what happened to their teachers and their new homeroom teacher is, Midnight._

_Author's Note: For any questions relating to why I chose Midnight to be the homeroom teacher for Class 1-A is because she almost was before Aizawa was picked. Blew my mind when I found out. Once again, Nana Shimura is alive in this and I will go into further detail later on why she is alive. I also want to note that even if they are deaged, if they had known the person despite them being older, they could recognize them. They would only know what they know until the age they were deaged too._

_Chapter Warnings: Past Child Abuse, Implied Rape/Non-Con, Past Homophobia_

_Chapter Three: Start of Something New (by Zac Efron/Drew Seeley and Vanessa Hudgens)_

_x_

Shouta wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when Inko knocked on the door and announced that it was morning. The ebony haired teen groaned and barrelled deeper in the comfortable bedding. Inko opened the door and immediately the smell of freshly cooked food filled Shouta's senses. It was his favorite breakfast as a kid. He could smell the tamagoyaki and gohan from where he was.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed, Shou?" Inko questioned, a smirk playing on her lips as she got closer to the bed. Shouta peeked over the comforter when the blanket flew off of him with the use of Inko's quirk. Within seconds, the green haired woman grabbed his ankle and jerked the teenager off of the mattress and he landed in a heep onto the floor. "There you go. Just need a little help." Her voice was smug as she turned and walked back towards the door. "Izuku still has some clothes here that you can change into. We are going to go shopping at get you some clothes that actually fit you." Shouta glared in the direction of his sister as she smiled at him before leaving the room. Even fifteen years in the future and she still just drags him out of bed.

He sighed as he pulled himself off the floor, fixed the bed, and went over to the dresser and rummaged through the drawers. Deciding on a white t-shirt with graphic writing and a pair of shorts, he quickly swapped out of the clothes he slept it and deposited the dirty clothes into the basket and exited the room.

By the time he made it to the dining area, Inko had their plates set with filled with the delicious food. Shouta's mouth was practically watering as he got over to the table and took a seat. Inko smiled at him as he looked away with a frown on his face. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this blame towards his sister, it wasn't her fault that he was in the situation he was in with his father.

The two ate their meal in silence. Inko wasn't sure what to say to her newly re-teenaged brother while Shouta had nothing to say. The teenager was finished quickly and Inko went to clean up before he stopped her and proceeded to do it himself. "You don't have too, Shou."

He peered over his shoulder in her direction before muttering, "You brought me into your home when you didn't have too. I was thirty before this happened. If we didn't speak for over nineteen years, you didn't have an obligation to do this for me." Inko's look softened as she walked over to Shouta, who was now at the sink, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter if its nineteen years or a day. I would always be there for you." Inko whispered. "I think I know the reason why you didn't speak to me and I knew you needed your space after you graduated U.A. before. Shouta, you are my brother and I will always love you." Her eyes widened when she left a sudden drop of wetness on her forearm.

Shouta's form began to shake as silent sobs took over him. "It was horrible. It got worse after you left. Every little thing that I did wasn't okay. If I used my quirk... even accidentally... father would lock me in the closet with my arms tied behind my back and had me blindfolded." His voice was shaking as he spoke while Inko's heart started to shatter. "If I spoke out of my place... I would get smacked in the mouth. Most of the times, father hit hard enough to make my mouth bleed. Sometimes for nothing at all, he would beat, scratch, whip, smack me.. anything..."

Inko felt the tears in her own eyes as she held the boy closer, breathing in the soft scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms from Shouta's hair. It was the scents of two different perfumes that Inko would wear when she still lived with her parents. "I'm so sorry, Shouta... I should have been there. Maybe I could have stopped it."

The teen leaned his head down further into the comfort of his sister. "There was nothing you could do. Mom was never home and it was happening even when you were at home. Father always hated me..." He stopped to take in a shaky breath. "That wasn't the worst of it. When I turned thirteen, I told mom that I thought I was interested in boys rather than girls..." Inko's heart instantly went from breaking to completely shattered. She knew exactly where this was going. "Father overheard the conversation... he sent mom to the store... He called me a fag and queer before taking me to the basement." He turned his head to connect his gaze to Inko's. "He raped me, Inko.. That was his favorite place from then on. The worst one came when I told mom I liked Hizashi. Mom worked a night shift and he brought in his friend. They both had their way with me that night..."

Inko sobbed loudly and buried her head into Shouta's neck. "Shouta, there isn't anything I can say that will help with what happened. You have been through so much and you are so strong. You still became a hero and helped so many people including Izuku. That should have never of happened to you. I will never let someone hurt you again if I can help it." She cried, clutching on tightly as her body rocked with cries. Shouta moved his arms around Inko's middle as he finally lost control of himself.

"I blamed you for leaving me there for so long and it wasn't your fault. I didn't talk to you for years. I'm so sorry." Shouta stated, his tears soaking through Inko's shirt as he held onto the woman for dear life. "You were my best friend and the closest person I had to a parent. Father was an asshole and mom was never home. You were the one who took care of me, made sure I had everything I needed, helped me with school... and I just cut you off."

The woman took in a deep breath and ran her fingers through ebony locks. "Shouta, you were hurt. God, how I wanted to take you with me. Maybe you wouldn't of been so broken. Now we have the chance to fix what has been broken before it can't be." She pulled away and placed her hands on the teenager's shoulders. "Now, lets dry up those tears. Finish cleaning up and go shopping." Shouta nodded, wiping off the tear tracks from his face. He froze as he felt Inko's lips on his forehead. "I love you, Shou."

"I love you too, Inko."

Toshinori's dreams were plaqued with the images of Shouta Aizawa. Him and Nana had stayed at his apartment that night and after his talk with Nana, his life to this point wasn't making sense anymore. He made himself a promise to never get with someone while he was a hero too keep them safe from his work. Especially after Nana's husband dying and she had placed her son into foster care to protect him. He never wanted to cause that pain to anyone. It gave himself some relief that he waited until after he was retired to finally decide to go steady with someone. With the someone looking like they literally fell out of the heavens for him.

Aizawa was beautiful. From his ebony hair, obsidion eyes, to his pale skin. Nana said that the man was fifteen years younger than he was. What could a man like that see something in what he had looked like in the future. His master told him of his injuries, and the injury he recieved after saving Nana from near death. According to his master, they had both spent months in the hospital after the fight with All for One before he recovered enough and he returned to Japan in search of a successor. Which he had found in the form of Izuku Midoriya.

He feared that he wouldn't have One for All much longer. Nana believes he should remain with the power of One for All until he returns back to the age that he originally passed it along. Maybe with a stroke of luck, he could keep it and just would lose the ability to pass it down again to keep the succession in line.

Despite everything else he should be thinking about, his thoughts kept going back to Aizawa. The first time he had seen him since waking up deaged, he had been in the Quirk Assessment. Instead of the tall grown man from the picture, he was a small teenager. There wasn't much differences between the two other than Aizawa's hair being short and clean shaven face. He looked so young, innocent, and broken. Aizawa appeared as if he was void of all emotion and didn't say much when they worked with Dr. Shinsou. Toshinori knew that he never wanted to see that broken and sad look in Aizawa's eyes ever again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his door opened and Nana's head poked in. She grinned widely before coming into the room with two arm full of bags. "Don't tell me all of those are for me." Toshinori said with wide eyes as he sat up.

Nana laughed and she held a large bag up. "This one is for Aizawa-kun." The blonde rolled his eyes and slipped off the bed. "I couldn't help it. It's been a long time since you were this reckless teenager so I had to be prepared. Plus you have nothing in this place that actually fits you. Seriously, all your clothes were tailored for your muscle form. God, do you not know fashion?!" She dropped all the bags but the one she had for Aizawa onto the floor.

Toshinori's face flushed. He didn't know anything about what he was like in his older years but according to Nana, he didn't take really good care of himself. "What did you get for Aizawa?"

Nana giggled before pulling out the contents of the bag. Laying proudly on Toshinori's bed was a black long sleeve sweater, a pair of yellow sunglasses, a bracelet with a little cat pendant, and a black cat stuffed animal with a pair of yellow goggles and white scarf around its neck. "We had lunch a while back and you told me some things that Aizawa liked." She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I may of gone a bit overboard."

Toshinori chuckled before putting the stuff back into the bag and handed it back to Nana. "So you can give it to him." His master smirk and instantly he knew that she was scemeing something. "What?"

"I'm not giving it to him. You are." Toshinori choked on the air in his throat as his master spoke. Nana laughed and smacked her hand on the blonde's back. "Now don't be shy. You don't have to take credit or anything but I'm going to be busy making sure you are all set up at U.A. when you attend your first class."

The blonde sighed before taking the bag and placing it by his uniforms that had arrived earlier that morning brought by a hero named Vlad King. "When do we move into the dorms?"

Nana took a seat on the bed. "We are getting them set up today and tomorrow. I will escort you to class along with Mrs. Midoriya with Aizawa. You will attend classes starting tomorrow and once classes are done, your dorms should be complete." She explained. The blonde nodded. Better sooner than later.

Class 1-A was in shock when Midnight walked into the room at the start of homeroom instead of Mr. Aizawa. Iida immediately got the class quieted down and into their seats but the silent questioning still remained. Midnight stood at the podium and looked at the students. She knew how much Aizawa cared for these students and now he was going to be a part of their class as a student. Hopefully, they don't bombard Aizawa and All Might when they arrive tomorrow.

"I know you guys already have some questions but from this day on I will be your homeroom teacher." Midnight stated, instantly Midoriya's hand shot up and she sighed. "Midoriya?"

Midoriya lowered his hand and quickly asked, "What happened to Mr. Aizawa?" The concern clear on the boy's face as well as his fellow classmates. Shinsou's normally stonaic face showed concern along with them.

"Well, Aizawa and All Might were out the other night and in a park they were attacked." Before anyone could say anything, she raised her hand to silence them before continuing. "They are perfectly fine and healthy. Actually, they are more than okay. They just don't remember anything. Aizawa doesn't remember the last fifteen years and All Might the last twenty five."

Murmurs erupted from the class when Shinsou rose his hand. Midnight called for him, quieting the others, and he spoke, "Will they be coming back?"

Midnight smirked. "Yes, they will be. During the attack, the villain's quirk caused them to be deaged from adults back to teenagers. Unfortunately, this is permenant. They were evaulated and their mindsets and quirks are back to what they were when they were that age. So after consideration, they will be returning to U.A. Not as teachers but rather as students in class 1-A." .

The silence in the room could be cut by a pin dropping. "You said All Might has his quirk again?" Midoriya said, the fear of losing One for All immediately coming to his mind. Midnight nodded.

"When will they be returning to U.A., Midnight sensei?" Yaoyaorozu questioned.

Midnight replied, "Tomorrow."

Shouta Aizawa absolutely hated shopping. They walked from store to store getting everything from clothing to school supplies. Inko's arms were full of bags as well as Shouta's. He tried to get only the basics but Inko refused. He trudged alongside his sister, listening to her humming softly as they walked back towards the direction of Inko's house.

"How could you afford all of this, Inko?" Shouta questioned as they finally made it back to the house and dropped the bags in the living room. Inko gave a shy smile.

"Remember in the hospital and I told you our parents died?" Shouta nodded. "Well, in their will, their assets were to be split between us as well as our inheritance." Inko explained. "Now, I know your tired. Go get a quick cat nap and I will make lunch." The ebony haired teenager didn't say anything as he padded down the hall and disappeared into the room.

It was going to take a while but she was going to break down the walls surrounding her brother and bring back out the happy and care free Shouta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Be The Same**

_Chapter Four_

_Chapter Summary: Shouta and Toshinori have their first day at Class 1-A, move into their dorms, and Izuku finds out a little (or big?) secret his mother has kept from him. Toshinori gives Shouta the gift from Nana. _

_Author's Note: You might notice that each chapter is the title of a song. I try to match the song up to what the chapter is about or fits what is going on. Well here is chapter four, it does take place the following day and Class 1-A is introduced to the newly deaged versions of their teachers. Izuku basically flips shit in this chapter btw. _

_x_

_**Chapter Four: Fifteen (by Taylor Swift)**_

Shouta stood silently as he listened to Principal Nezu review the information over the dorm system, rules, and class schedules. Toshinori was standing next to him, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement. They were each handed their new student identification cards which they exchanged for the teacher passes for. Part of Aizawa didn't want to hand the card over. It had been his and it was apart of his life. Even if he didn't remember it. It was almost like the feeling of sadness was waving over him as it left his hand. He looked at his card, it was a picture of him with the U.A. symbol with his name and class written on it.

He dreaded having to go back into class. He didn't have the most pleasant experience at U.A., so when he learned he had actually became a teacher at the school it had surprised him. All he hoped for was not to be treated like a outcast like he had been before due to his quirk. His quirk wasn't physical or flashy but it damn sure came in handy. He was practically quirkless if you really thought about it. His quirk temporarily erasing others. He remembered working himself into exhaustion and pain to get strong through hand to hand combat. He even got a support weapon from the support department in the form of his capture scarf. That was his main piece.

If it wasn't for Hizashi Yamada, Tensei Iida, and Nemuri Kayama, he would have been a complete outcast. No friends, no loved ones to lean on. A big part of him hoped that he was still friends with them into his adult years. A part of him also wondered if he ever actually dated Hizashi or admitted his feelings about him. Shouta was so closed off that he doubted it. It was a major flaw when it came to social interaction.

He had yet to see any of them since his transition back into a teenager. He wondered if Hizashi was still the same loud, eccentric person he had been before. From what he knew, most likely the Voice hero was. Tensei, he thought, would be more mature but still mostly the same with his dedication and drive. With Nemuri, he had no doubt in his mind that she was still the same sadistic queen of sexual vibes.

The Erasure quirk user was brought out of his thoughts by Nezu speaking once more, "I do hope that you enjoy your time here at U.A. once more. You both will still keep your provisional hero licenses and go on with the course studies as the rest of the class. You are dismissed to go to your classes." Nezu stated, clapping his paws together with a smile on his face. He turned his attention to their guardians and added, "You two are welcome to help set up their belongings within their dorms. You will be accompanied by Present Mic, Thirteen, and Ectoplasm." Nana and Inko both bowed to the mammal before following the two teenagers out of the room.

As they made the journey to Class 1-A, Toshinori was the only one to speak trying to make small talk with his fellow deaged classmate. Which had completely failed with the silence coming from the smaller teen. Toshinori was practically skipping as the two moved through the halls. Thankfully, it was still in the same place so it was easy to find. Aizawa took a deep breath and opened the door, silence filling the classroom as twenty pairs of eyes turned towards the door. Instantly, his face got covered in annoyance. He really hated being the center of attention. Nana and Inko remained outside as the boys went into the room.

A woman standing at the desk in a very risque outfit walked over and smiled at them. "Welcome to Class 1-A." She stated, clapping her hands together. Toshinori smiled at her and bowed. The ebony haired teen followed in suit. Midnight smiled as she turned and looked at the class. "Students, these two boys are your new classmates. I've told you the situation so no going crazy with questions. Let them adjust, okay." She told the class. The students nodded. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves and tells us something about you." After getting a better look, Shouta immediately recognized her as an older Nemuri Kayama from his class. She still looked almost the same except she was taller and her hair was longer. Other than that, nothing had changed with her.

The other students took a good look at the two former pro heroes. Toshinori stood tall and broad. He was healthy and now at a good weight instead of being a human skeleton. Instead of the holes of black, they could see the whites of his eyes which brought out his ocean blue eyes more than before. A grin was plastered on his face similiar to that of when the man was All Might. Shouta looked almost the same. The scar that had been on his face was no longer there and his face was clean shaven and a bit more filled out. His hair fell just underneath his ears and almost to his chin. His eyes still appeared to have slight bruises underneath from either usage of his quirk or lack of sleep. The obsidion eyes didn't appear as bloodshot as they were when he was older. Yaoyaorozu and Todoroki shared looks as they caught sight of bruises peeking out from underneath the collar of Aizawa's shirt. From what they had heard from Midnight the day before, all their previous injuries were healed from adulthood so the bruises had to be from the age he was currently at and they weren't the average training bruises.

Toshinori was the first to walk forward with a smile was plastered on his face as he started to speak. The smile alone pretty much blinded Aizawa. It was like a radiant sun that was bright enough to shine over the entire universe. "I'm Toshinori Yagi and one day I'm going to be the pillar of peace. Give citizens someone they can rely on. I want to be that Symbol of Peace. Well, I suppose again since I've already been that." Toshinori stated, scratching the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile as he finished. He peered over his shoulder to Shouta, motioning for him to step forward and introduce himself.

"My name is Shouta Aizawa." The ebony haired boy said quietly, a look of boredom on his face. At this moment, all he really wanted to do was nap. "I want to be that hero that saves people without the attention of the media. Lurk in the shadows and be underground. It's what my quirk would work best for."

Mina squealed quietly, "Like a cat!" Aizawa sent a look in her direction before sighing and sticking his hands into his pockets. "What? Cats are independent and don't rely on people." Trying to keep the signature Aizawa glare off of her. If looks could kill, Aizawa would definitely be a villain cause everyone who ever irritated or annoyed him would be dead.

"They also prowl for their pray and attack without warning. The definition of a underground hero." Yaoyaorozu added, giving her former teacher a smile. Shouta frowned and looked to the floor. She had a point.

Midnight stepped forward to stand between the two boys and addressed the class, "Now, one by one students, introduce yourselves. Make it brief, there is a lot to do today." One by one each student stood up and stated their name before taking their seats and allowing the next student to introduce themselves. Shouta vaguely recognized Tenya Iida. He had been in class with the teen's older brother, Tensei. They had a striking resemblance to each other. The only real difference he could see was the glasses that Tenya wore which Tensei did not. Tensei always talked about how proud he was as an older brother. Izuku would be the same age as Tenya. His frown deepened. He could of had that with Izuku if he had stayed in contact with his sister. That alone turned his mood foul. He moved his gaze up and scanned the class until his eyes fell onto the green haired boy and knew this had to be Izuku Midoriya. He was practically the spitting image of Inko. His suspicions were comfirmed when he stood up and said his name. He was his nephew.

Once introductions were completed, the class seemed to have mixed feelings. Some with uncertainty and others with excitement that their teachers were now their classmates. "How are you sure that they are All Might and Mr. Aizawa?" Kaminari questioned, being the first one to actually say what they were thinking outloud.

"You really are an idiot you shocking bastard. Just look at them!" Bakugou hissed from his seat causing Kaminari to hold his hands up in defeat. "Seriously, Aizawa still looks the same and well All Might looks healthier. Anyone would with a brain would know." Toshinori and Aizawa looked to each other with concern. This was their classmate. He acted more like a villain that a hero.

Izuku added in a quick, "That's really mean, Kaachan. He just wants to be sure." The green haired teen jumped in his seat as Bakugou turned and glared at him.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN NERD!" The blonde yelled. Izuku chuckled lightly which irritated Bakugou more.

Before anything else could be said the sound of loud footsteps came from outside the door followed behind by a loud scream. They immediately recognized the voice as their English teacher and Aizawa's best friend, Present Mic. Looking at the newly young Aizawa, he recognized it too. "SHOUTA!" They each watched as Aizawa's eyebrow twitched with a deep frown on his face. The voice was very much older but it was definitely the loud blonde that he had befriended from school. The door was thrown open and Hizashi charged into the room and scooped Aizawa up by the pits of his arms. Irritated, Aizawa activated his quirk to quiet down the Voice Hero. "Oh my god, you're so small again." A wide grin plastered on Hizashi's face. It annoyed the teen more that Hizashi stood a foot taller than him now. Well, the blonde was always taller than him even if it was by an inch or two but this still aggravated him to no end. He would never hear the end of it.

Any questioning that their classmates had were now answered with just Aizawa and Present Mic's display. "Hizashi. Put. Me. Down." The ebony haired teen growled, putting emphasizing every word as he spoke with his quirk still activated. His hair floating above his head and red glowing eyes staring daggers into the English teacher. Hizashi gave a smile before sitting the teenager down. "Still obnixously annoying, I see."

Shinsou watched the scene unfold with a smirk. He was really the only one in the room, other than Midnight now, who knew the extent of the friendship between his mentor and Present Mic. This boy was without a doubt, Shouta Aizawa.

Hizashi fake cried and replied with, "You're so mean to me, Shouta." Aizawa shrugged and blinked, deactivating his quirk. His hair falling back down into its rightful place like it had never even defied gravity. No one, except Toshinori, caught the slight smile that came to the Erasure quirk user's features.

"You just make it too easy." The Erasure quirk user retorted, a smirk playing on his face as he turned to look at his high school friend.

Hizashi gave out a fake cry before standing straight up and smiling, "Well, I'm actually here to help get your and Yagi's dorms set up with Shimura-san and Midoriya-san." He stated, ruffling the ebony locks to get his hand swatted away.

"Did you say Midoriya?" Izuku yelped. He looked around the two new students and his English teacher and caught sight of his mother as she and anther woman entered the room. His eyes widened as she sheepishly smiled at him. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Inko scratched the back of her head and smiled. "Izuku, remember when I told you I had a brother?" Izuku nodded. "Well... Shouta is my baby brother." The green haired boy's jaw dropped.

"I just found out about you too." Shouta grumbled before adding, "I'm going to take a nap. Where's my seat?" Midnight pointed to the seat behind Todoroki and he quickly walked over and sat down. Putting his head on his arms, and slipped his eyes shut. Izuku's gaze moved between his former teacher and his mother.

"Oh my God, Mr. Aizawa is my uncle." His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped out of his seat and into the floor. Todoroki jumped up from his seat and moved over to his passed out boyfriend. The class wasn't the least surprised by Izuku's reaction. The bicolored haired boy activated his right side over Izuku's forehead which caused Izuku to jerk awake. Todoroki cracked a smile. The other teen immediately jumped up and looked to his mother. "I've been related to him this entire time?!" Inko waved slightly with a smile on her face which sent Izuku spiralling into his thoughts. Why did his mother never say anything to him? While Izuku and Todoroki both returned to their seats, the rest of the class erupted into questions towards Toshinori. Which he tried to answer before the new homeroom teacher cut them off.

"Okay, class. Settle down." Midnight had her work cut out for her. Aizawa wasn't kidding when he said his class was curious and at times troublesome. She turned her attention to the former Number One Hero, "Yagi, please go take the empty seat next to Aizawa." He nodded and moved along. His gaze lingering on Aizawa for a moment before he turned his attention to his new teacher. A part of him wondered what Gran Torino was up to now since at this age the man had been his homeroom teacher. "Alright, now that Present Mic is here, he had escort you over to the dorms." She addressed the two guests. Without another word, the three others left leaving the students and Midnight. "Aizawa, you can stop pretending to be asleep now." The ebony haired teens eyes opened and he sat up, looking down at his desk. "Before we start anything, we are going to be training outside today. Aizawa and Yagi, you two do not have hero uniforms at the moment. Yagi, we have sent in a request to David Shield for another uniform for you and Aizawa we are creating basically the same uniform you had before. Just smaller." Both new students nodded in reply. Toshinori's face covered in confusion at the mention of the name. He didn't know anyone named David Shield, it had to of been someone he met after U.A. He made a mental note to ask Nana about it later. "For this excersize, the two of you will be in gym uniforms."

Midnight grabbed the remote from the podium and released the costumes of the original twenty students. Each of them retrieved their respective outfits before leaving the room to get dressed. The new homeroom teacher made her way over to the new students and handed them each a uniform. "I know this has to be confusing and scary but we are here for you. You two still have me and Hizashi to talk too. Nothing between us has changed. Even if you don't remember."

Shouta was exhausted by the time that classes were dismissed and they finally were able to head back to the dorms. All he wanted to do was lay down somewhere and crash. According to Iida, the dorms were called Heights Alliance at least for Class 1-A. The dorms where made in an H shape with five levels.

Currently Midnight was showing them around the first floor while the others were already on their ways back to their rooms to get dressed in causal clothes. The first floor consisted of the common room, laundry room, baths, and dining hall. The teacher's dorm was also on this floor, which Midnight moved into the night before helping move over the stuff that Aizawa had in the room.

The second floor is when the dormitories started with Shinsou, Midoriya, Aoyama, and Tokoyami sharing the floor. The third floor consisted of four boys and two girls: Koda, Kaminari, Iida, Ojiro, Jiro, and Hagakure. The fourth floor consisted of Shoji, Kirishima, Bakugou, Uraraka, and Ashido with Yagi joining them in the empty male dorm. The final floor housed Sato, Todoroki, Sero, Yaoyaorozu, and Asui with Aizawa also taking the final male's dorm.

Aizawa peered through his hair to Yagi. The blonde was nervous next to him. As if he wanted to say something to him but couldn't bring himself too. It annoyed Aizawa to no end. Still within the annoyance, the feeling of butterflies came to his stomach every time he looked at the blonde. Which irritated him more. Once they were done, Midnight dismissed the two new students back to their rooms which Aizawa made his quick get away. He took the stairs instead of the elevator to avoid Yagi.

He made it to his room within a few minutes. He opened the door and entered the small room. His eyes moved around the room. The bedding wasn't the bland U.A. covers but a set of black ones which reminded him of the ones he had at home. Inko most likely got him a new set and brought them. Books and notebooks alike were sitting neatly on the desk in the corner of the room. His closest and dresser were full of the new clothes that him and his sister shopped for the day before. They had to of been freshly washed and folded since he could still smell the laundry detergent smell coming from them. Sitting on top of the dresser were a few pictures. One was of him and Hizashi when Hizashi was younger. The second had to be him when he was older. The man in the picture was a tad scruffy but was wearing his capture weapon and a pure black outfit that looked like a jumpsuit and a utility belt. He clearly didn't notice that the picture was being taken of him at the time since he was looking off to something in the distance. It had to be Midnight who had the picture since Inko hadn't seen him into his adult years. The final picture was of himself, Inko, their family cat, and their mother. Shouta was only ten in the picture. It was a year before Inko had left. He growled at the thought before turning away and heading to the closest.

He ripped off the dirty uniform that he was wearing and pulled out a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of sweats. His face flushed crimson as blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes filled his thoughts. The entire day he couldn't get his mind off of Yagi. He couldn't place what he was feeling. Something about Toshinori Yagi drew Shouta towards him. Maybe Yagi had something to due with him in his adult years. He knew they were co-workers but that was about it. Aizawa wasn't know for having friends and even Kayama proved that to him today with saying that her and Hizashi would always be there. She hadn't mentioned anyone else. So what was it about Yagi?

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He sucked in a deep breath and took a moment to compose himself to make the blush disappear. As soon as he felt presentable, he walked over to the door and opened it. He cursed in his head once he saw who was standing on the other side. The fluttering feeling came back and his heart raced as Yagi stood uncertain and nervous.

"Um, hi, Aizawa." The blonde mumbled. "Mymasterboughtthisforyouandtoldmetobringthis." Aizawa blinked with how fast the other teen talked. The blonde was holding a bag out to him with his eyes closed.

"What?" It was the only word that Aizawa could say that would sum up what was happening at that moment. Yagi's face turned beat red. Within seconds, the blonde gained control of himself and gave a confident smile.

"Sorry. Well, my master bought this stuff for you while she was out yesterday. She told me to bring it to you since she was busy." The blonde said, confidence now completely taking over him. It was Aizawa's turn for his face to get a light blush. Yagi placed the bag in his hand and said a quick goodbye before taking off down the hall.

"What just happened?" Aizawa questioned aloud. He closed the door and went and sat down on the bed. He poured out the contents of the bag and a small smile came to his face. The cat plushie looked exactly like what he did in the picture. It was a play on his hero identity. He picked up the sweater and ran his hands over the material. It was soft and defeatly something that he could sleep in or wear in the fall and winter. He picked up the bracelet and slid it onto his wrist. He played with the cat pendant when he stopped, looking up from the stuff. More questions arised as he looked among the stuff. How would Yagi's master know things that he liked? Who exactly was Toshinori Yagi to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: So here is Chapter Five! I'm going to be jumping between this one and my Erasermic/possible Erasermight Omegaverse fic, Love The Way You Lie. _

_x_

_**Chapter Five: Far Away by Nickleback**_

_Chapter Summary: Settling in for their first night at the dorms, Shouta and Toshinori learn more about their classmates. Toshinori offically meets Izuku for the first time as his successor and Shouta and Hitoshi have a heart to heart together. Suspicions about Shouta's past are slowly coming to light with Yaoyorozu and Todoroki look for answers._

Shouta wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in his room for staring at the gifts from Yagi's master. It only increased his suspicions that there had been something between him and Yagi. Whether it was a friendship or relationship, he wasn't sure at the moment. He just had this feeling there was more than what his classmate was letting off. He already knew that Inko wouldn't know the answers and if his grown up self was anything like him now than his new classmates wouldn't know either. That would leave Hizashi or Kayama. He trusted Hizashi with his life, he could tell the man anything. He made a mental note to ask Hizashi next time he saw him.

Another knock at the door caught his attention and he moved back towards the door. He opened it which revealed the purple haired boy from earlier which was Hitoshi Shinsou. This had to be the boy that the quirk specialist was referring to. They looked so much alike. "Um, hey, Aizawa-sensei. We are about to eat dinner and they asked for us to come get everyone." Shinsou stated, his facial expressions never changing from the ever resting tired face.

Aizawa felt his face heat up from how Shinsou referred to him. Shinsou, according to his father, was his student who he helped get into the hero course. Other than that, there wasn't much that the newly deaged teenager knew about him. "You don't have to call me sensei. I'm not your teacher anymore."

Shinsou frowned slightly. "From what I saw earlier today, you are still ahead of a lot of us in hand to hand combat. I was wondering if you... maybe... would like to still train with me?" He stopped for a moment, placing his hand against the back of his neck. "You did teach me almost everything I know and I rather enjoyed my time with you. Even if you don't remember me." The indigo haired boy wouldn't look Aizawa in the eye. Aizawa also frowned. He might not be the same but the teen could look him in the eye.

"You're Dr. Shinsou's son aren't you?" The question seemed to work to get Shinsou to look him in the eye. His indigo eyes wide as he looked at his mentor. "He was my quirk specialist when I woke up in the hospital. He stopped me once we were done and thanked me for helping you. He knew I didn't remember you but he still said it.. he looked so proud and grateful." The ebony haired teen stated. Shinsou's face flushed and he attempted to hide his face. Aizawa took a step forward, craining his head to look the boy in the eye. "I want to get to know you. I can't explain it but I'm drawn to you somehow. So in other words, we can train together."

Shinsou's face finally cracked a smile. Without a second thought, his arms wrapped around the Erasure quirk user which caused Aizawa to completely freeze. "You were my mentor. I wanted to be like you. I still do." Shinsou whispered. He pulled away, his hands gripping Aizawa's upper arm when he looked to the floor he suddenly stopped. "Aizawa... are those hand prints?" Aizawa's eyes followed the trail to where Shinsou's were currently burning a hole into him. His heart started to beat roughly against his chest. He never noticed that his sleeves had rolled up during his encounter with Shinsou. Clashing against his pale skin were bruises in the shape are large hand prints against his wrists and forearms. He remembered exactly what it was from. His father had put them there. Shinsou pushed softly against Aizawa to guide him into the room and kicked the door closed behind him. "Did someone in class do this to you?" The other teen looked to the floor and shook his head. "Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help?"

Aizawa couldn't find his voice. Every time he went to speak, no words came out. Involuntarily he felt his eyes getting wet. Shinsou looked down at him in concern. He had only ever seen Aizawa get emotional once in his time knowing the man and that was when he talked about Yagi and Kamino Ward. The ebony haired teen shook in the arms of Shinsou, trying to will himself to speak.

"Did you get abused?" Aizawa didn't have to say a word for Shinsou to know. Someone in Aizawa's life had been hurting him. He knew it couldn't be Inko Midoriya since it seemed that Izuku didn't have a clue that he was related to Aizawa. He quickly deducted it had to one of his parents or even both of them. The hand prints were larger than a female's normally were so with that it had to be his father. "Did your father do this to you?" He was taken back when he heard a soft sob leave Aizawa. Something in Shinsou broke looking at the other teen. Aizawa normally had walls built up and showed no emotion. Right now, the boy didn't really know who he was but had broken so easily in front of him. "This will never happen to you again. I promise you that." Shinsou stated, wrapping himself around Aizawa and allowing the crying teen to shield himself away. Aizawa's face was buried in his chest and his tears soaking into Shinsou's shirt. The indigo haired teen rubbed small circles into the back of the younger teen and slowly rocked on his feet, allowing Aizawa to let out all the emotions before they leave the room.

"He... he can't hurt me anymore... he's dead." Aizawa whispered once he got his composure. "According to the doctors, our bodies went back to what they were to the age we got regressed to. There were times I wished he would actually be a father but in the end it really was just me in this world."

Shinsou frowned. Aizawa wasn't alone. Not now. "You will never be alone again. You have all of us in this class. You have Present Mic and Midnight still. You even have your sister again. You have me."

Slowly everyone was congregating into the dining hall. Todoroki sat next to Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and Iida. He couldn't get his mind off of the bruises he had seen on Aizawa. He knew bruises like those. He chewed on the nail of his thumb as he was lost in thought. Midoriya was standing behind him running his fingers through his dual colored hair as he spoke with the others. Yagi had came in following behind Kaminari and Ojiro.

"Something on your mind?" Midoriya asked once he realized that Todoroki hadn't been looking at them at all. Todoroki looked up at him with a look that Midoriya knew all to well. It was the face he made whenever he was worried about something.

Todoroki turned in his chair and looked at the others around him. He knew that Yaoyorozu thought the same thing as him. They had talked about it in class when everyone was on the P.E. Grounds. "I think that Mr. Aizawa was abused when he was younger."

Midoriya gave him a confused look. "What makes you think that, Todoroki?"

"He has bruises. I barely saw them but they were peeking out under his clothes in class today. Yaoyorozu saw them too. It was barely noticable but Mr. Aizawa flinched when Present Mic picked him up. Almost as soon as he touched him." The Hot and Cold user stated. Yaoyorozu saddened. She knew it was a harsh topic for Todoroki. "I just have this feeling like something major happened to him."

"Todoroki might be onto something. Midnight-sensei did state that all injuries that All Might and Mr. Aizawa had before the quirk were completely healed. That means any injuries they did have when they were that age would come back until they healed back up." Iida stated, frowning deeply as he leaned his chin against his hand.

Midoriya felt like he wanted to cry. He was starting to understand more about the relationship between his mother and Aizawa. He wasn't sure but it had to of been something to do with their parents. "My mom left home because of her parents once she hit of age. According to her, my grandfather wasn't the kindest man but she never really got into it. She would just stop talking when she brought him up... I could ask my mom. She would know." He stated, his eyes falling onto Shinsou and Aizawa as they came into the room. Aizawa's face was hidden by his hair as he took a seat next to Shinsou. Their concerns only deepened as they watched Aizawa hold onto the ends of his shirt sleeves with his fingers to keep it from riding up.

The food was eaten in silence as Bakugou and Sato finished cooking and served the class. Midnight was out patroling the grounds for the next hour until she had to chase everyone off to bed. It was Krishima who had broken the silence by looking at Yagi and speaking, "I've always wanted to know about All Might's youth. Do you mind telling us a little about you?"

Yagi grinned after taking another bite of food. "Well I'm not exactly All Might anymore. I don't even remember being him. Just from what my master told me." He stated, smiling as he looked away. "I never knew my parents but when I was in middle school I met my master, Nana Shimura. I trained with her for years before getting into U.A. At this age, I was technically in second year with Gran Traino as my homeroom teacher."

Mina gave a small saddened smile. "You never knew your parents?" Yagi looked at her and shook her head, the smile still sitting proudly on his face.

"No. When I was a baby, our apartment went up in flames and they both died saving my life and others in the building. They weren't pro heroes but what they did that day was heroic. They managed to save fifteen children who had been stuck in the daycare that the apartment had for the parents who had to work during those hours." The blonde teen explained. "I was placed in an orphanage soon after and grew up there until I met my master. I stayed with her through U.A. I don't really know much else other than that."

Midoriya smiled to his predecessor. "Your parents would be proud of you, All Might."

"Thanks, young Midoriya." Yagi replied.

Aizawa was still silent as he stared down at his untouched food. Shinsou looked at him with concern through the corner of his eye. The indigo haired boy had never seen Aizawa like this before. He could practically see the emotional scars that Aizawa's mind was etched with.

Aizawa didn't say a word as he pushed his plate further onto the table and abruptly got up. The rest of the class immediately went into silence as they watched their former teacher walk out of the room with his hands crossed over his arms as if shielding himself.

"Aizawa!" Yagi called out, instantly jumping out of his seat and running out after the ebony haired teen. Yagi had been too late. Aizawa had already disappeared from sight and was no where to be found. His mind was racing. What had he said that caused Aizawa to leave so abruptly. He had caught a glance of his face and it was the same broken look he had seen at the hospital. Could he have left so he wouldn't be asked about his past?

Footsteps behind him caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder and saw Shinsou, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugou. Bakugou was the one that shocked him. He had expected the others to follow behind him. "Where did he go?" Midoriya questioned.

"I'm not sure, young Midoriya." The blonde replied. He wished he knew more about his fellow classmate. If only he could remember his time with him when he was older.

Shinsou seemed to be lost in thought when Toshinori looked over to him. "He might of went somewhere to be alone. He was an underground hero who used roofs to his advantage. That might be where he had gone." Shinsou stated after a moment.

Midoriya looked at him and nodded. "I don't have much information on Aizawa as a pro hero but he would use alley ways and roof tops during his patrols. So I agree with you there, Shinsou." Midoriya turned to run towards the elevators when Shinsou's arm shot out to stop him. "Shinsou?"

"Leave him be. He needs to be alone at the moment. He'll come back when he's ready. He is going through a lot at the moment and Aizawa isn't the most open person."

Aizawa wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the edge of the roof top staring out at the star filled night. It was completely silent but his mind raging loudly. Even knowing that his father was dead, he was still plaqued with thoughts of the horrid things that the man had done to him. He looked down at the ground below. It was so far down. Yet the thought of falling didn't scare him. He knew he would never do anything like that. He had been in his thirties when he got sent back to this age. He had lived his life after his father. His father was worse than scum in his eyes. Hating his own son for just being alive. He thought of his sister. She had been safe from his physical attacks unless she intervened against their father but wasn't safe from the emotional and psychological abuse. His father had been verbally abusive to their entire family but was only ever physically abusive with Shouta.

It was hard for him to look at Inko or even Izuku. They had both inherited the dark green hair and green eyes that his father had. Shouta on the other end was a splitting image of his mother.

It still confused him. Why did his father hate him so much?

Toshinori sighed in defeat when Aizawa didn't return after a while. Midnight had came back and started sending them off to bed. He trudged toward the stairwell when a hand caught his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and smiled down at Midoriya.

"Hey, young Midoriya. Something on your mind?"

Midoriya looked around nervously. "Could we maybe go somewhere private?" Toshinori nodded, already having a feeling of what the young green haired boy wanted to talk about. It only took a few moments to arrive to Yagi's room. Midoriya stood in the middle of the room in a bundle of nerves.

"Don't be nervous, young Midoriya. I'm sure you are gonna ask about One For All." Midoriya's face was covered in shock once Toshinori finished talking.

"You knew already?" Midoriya questioned dumbfounded.

Toshinori grinned. "My master told me I had a major injury and that person was you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter of Never Be The Same! Thank you so much for your comments/kudos they are so much appreciated! I definitely love seeing feedback when it comes to my work. It helps me get better and improve on certain areas. There is a time skip in this chapter from the last chapter. This chapter takes place roughly a month following the finalization of Chapter 5. Originally part of this was going to be dragged out a little further and after consideration, I changed my mind. _

_Additional Notes: I will be updating the tags to add in some things that I forgot. Aizawa does have PTSD due to the trauma he experienced as a child/teen._

_Warnings: Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Panic Attacks, Dissociation due to PTSD_

_**Chapter Six: True Colors (by the Glee Cast)**_

_Chapter Summary: Class 1-A finally discovers why Aizawa has been so distant. Aizawa finally gets his answer to how he knew Toshinori. Meanwhile, the League of Villians makes its first move with their plans._

A month had passed since Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi were deaged. Yagi was able to transition smoothly and ended up shacking up with the Dekusquad, spending most of his time with Midoriya. Aizawa, however, refused to allow anyone but Shinsou to get close to him. If he wasn't with Shinsou, no one was able to find him and Shinsou wouldn't say where he had gone. They figured he either went to his hiding spot or to see Present Mic. Mic had been showing up at Heights Alliance more often and disappearing with Aizawa for a while.

Aizawa didn't talk much in class unless he was called on. He would spend most of his time looking down at his notebook and merely humming in response if someone spoke to him. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu had gotten the class together during one of the times that Aizawa been training with Hitoshi to tell them their suspicions that he had been abused severely. Everyone seemed to believe them especially knowing what kind of man Endeavor was. Todoroki would know abuse when he sees it. Without proof, no one could really do anything to help Aizawa. Todoroki had been the one to suggest Present Mic or Shinsou since they are the two who spend the most time with Aizawa but neither would talk about it.

Aizawa, during his self isolation, had questioned Hizashi and Midnight about Yagi. Both of them stated that they had been co-workers and friends. He wasn't buying it. His gut still told him that there was more than they were letting on. He still had the ring that was found on him the day he woke up in the hospital. He now wore it on a chain underneath his shirt. He couldn't explain his attachment to it but he just felt as if it meant something to him before his age had been regressed back to a teenager. He had showed it to Hizashi and Kayama but both claimed to have never seen it before. No one had the answer for him, which really ticked him off. They were either the most clueless heroes he knew or they were hiding information from him.

Currently, Class 1-A was training at the P.E. grounds working in pairs to take down the other team. They were going two teams at a time in one on one matches. He glared daggers into the back of his teacher, knowing that she knew he was doing it. Midnight would look back at him and smile before looking back towards the fight in front of her. He had been partnered with Shoto Todoroki. Their opposing team was Toshinori Yagi and Hanta Sero. In his opinion, he was the trump card in their match up. He knew Yagi was fast so he was the one he needed to keep a close eye on. Sero's quirk was tape and could easily capture his enemy once he got the opening. He knew Todoroki had faced off against Sero in the Sports Festival so he wasn't too worried. Todoroki only knew of Toshinori's power as All Might, so he wouldn't know the old tricks that Yagi used to use.

Shouta and Yagi had finally recieved their hero costumes the week before. Yagi had a costume similar to his All Might attire but it wasn't as tight. The outfit was designed like All Might's bronze age uniform but since Yagi couldn't use his muscle form yet, it wasn't built for the extension of muscles. It was tight enough that it wouldn't move while Yagi was in combat but loose enough that it wasn't skin tight. The top was tighter than the bottoms were. The bottoms more loosing fitting like if he were wearing a pair of jogger pants. A belt had been added that Yagi used to put first aid supplies into which connected the shirt and pants together. His shoes were specialized for increase speed to keep from getting worse for wear due to his high speed. The major difference was the lack of a cape that All Might could always be seen with.

Shouta's costume was close to the one he had seen in the picture of himself as an adult. It was like a jump suit, soft and loose. The shirt was solid black and was tight fitting towards the top and looser towards the bottom to where it connected to his utility belt. The sleeves stopped right after his elbows and he had black fingerless gloves for protection to his hands while he retrained himself with his capture scarf. His pants were also solid black and loose fitting for easy mobility in his fights. One his feet were also a new pair of black combat boots that he tucked the bottom of his pants into. He had recieved a new pair of yellow goggles that looked just like his other ones along with a new capture weapon; since both had to be downsized due to his drastic change from six foot back to five feet four inches. His utility belt had also been restocked with caltrups, a knife, first aid, and a place for his eye drops. Which reminded him he needed to get a new presciption for since the one he currently has are too strong and burn his eyes more than anything.

Aizawa's gaze moved from glaring at Midnight over to Yagi, who was talking to Midoriya, as they watched the fight between teams Yaoyorozu and Jiro vs. Krishima and Bakugou. So far it had appeared that Bakugou and Krishima were winning. Aizawa's money was on the girls. They were both incredibly smart especially Yaoyorozu. She was a great strategist. As he watched the blonde teen, his heart was beating against his chest. He couldn't shake the feeling away every time he looked to Yagi. Every single time. His heart would beat rapidly and his stomach would get filled with butterflies. It had been the same thing he had felt when he realized he had a crush on Hizashi during their first year at U.A. He cursed to himself. He couldn't get a crush on Yagi. He knew nothing about the teen. He still couldn't figure out what was really between him and Yagi before all of this happened.

Yagi seemed to notice that Aizawa had been staring and turned his head and smiled. Aizawa felt his face heat up and he quickly hide his face within his scarf. It hadn't been long when Midnight had announced the winners were Yaoyorozu and Jiro and called out for the next match. "Team Todoroki and Aizawa v. Team Yagi and Sero." The four walked forward and took their places on the makeshift battle field. Both teams on either side of each other. Todoroki had taken the spot across from Sero, leaving Aizawa to stand directly in Yagi's line of sight. The ebony haired teen slipped on his goggles quickly before Midnight called the start of the match.

Aizawa didn't even take a moment before he activated his quirk directly at Yagi. His hair floating in the air above him and his scarf following close behind. He gripped the material of his capture weapon and sent it out in the direction of Yagi. He cursed as it missed it's target but managed to trip the blonde. He really needed to work on his practice some more. Shinsou and himself had been training together with their respective capture weapons since Aizawa was back to being a novice with the weapon.

Yagi took advantage of the mishap and started running towards his opponent. Even without his quirk, Yagi was fast. Aizawa smirked. Yagi threw a punch once he got to Aizawa, his eyes widened as he realized that the Erasure quirk user anticipated the move and spun underneath his arm and around his body. Yagi bit his lip to keep himself from smiling and threw another punch. Only for Aizawa to once again manuver out of the way. It was almost as if they were in an never ending dance together as they moved together. Yagi trying to hit his mark and Aizawa moving out of the way with ease.

_He will have to blink at some point. _Yagi thought as he watched the younger teen. He had to wait for that one moment. He couldn't see Aizawa's eyes but he already knew that his hair was his tell. He had noticed it during their quirk assessment at the hospital. It also happened every time he used his quirk in class and against Present Mic.

On the other side of the field, Sero managed to get away from Todoroki's offensive moves using his tape. Any time that Sero managed to capture a part of Todoroki with his quirk, the dual quirk user would burn it away. He looked through the corner of his eye. Yagi and Aizawa were currently in a hand to hand fight but Yagi couldn't get a hit in. He knew if he could distract Aizawa, Yagi could use his quirk and win this for them. He thought for a moment. Todoroki was powerful but he relied on his quirk to much. If he got Todoroki in Aizawa's line of sight, than the dual quirk users quirk would be erased. A smirk came to his face, he had figured out his plan.

Todoroki sent out another barrage of ice but Sero managed to jump over it with the help of his tape. Todoroki stopped as Sero balanced on top of the ice and sent out tape from his elbow. His eyes followed it as it went towards Aizawa.

_So that's his plan. _Todoroki told himself. Quickly he sent his fire out to intercept it but it was too late as Aizawa was now wrapped completely in the tap and pulled away from Yagi. The ebony haired teen now completely trapped within the tape trap. His arms bound to his sides and wrapped over the duration of his torso. The fire completely missed the tape but went directly in Aizawa's line of sight. Aizawa's hair fell down signifying that he had blinked. Yagi quickly took advantaged and jumped for Todoroki showing he had figured out Sero's plan.

Todoroki jumped out of the way, landing beside his part and sent out another burst of flames towards Yagi. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise beside him. Sero and Yagi took advantage of Todoroki's hestitation and went in to capture him but stopped when they also heard the noise.

Another involunitary whimper left Aizawa. His eyes were in pain from the sudden brightness of Todoroki's fire and he could barely see from the burning pain. His mind completely racing with thoughts as he fought against his binds.

His mind was back at the closest of his childhood home. Screaming to be let out. In complete darkness and completely vulnerable. Weak. He was no longer at U.A. but back at the nightmare that had been his childhood. Silence surrounded him as he bit back another cry. He fought more against the binds, causing pain to shoot up his arms.

He couldn't be back here. His father was dead. This couldn't be. He cried out as he couldn't break himself free. His eyes squeezed shut from the pain. "Let me out!" He hadn't even realized he had been screaming.

Class 1-A was in shock as they watched Aizawa collapse to his knees. Fighting with everything in him to get free. "Midnight-sensei, what's going on?" Uraraka questioned, watching the Erasure quirk user fight. Midnight did not have the answer.

"I'm not sure, Uraraka." She muttered, walking forward towards Aizawa. She reached down to place a hand on Aizawa's shoulder which cause him to let out another heartwrenching scream.

"Let me go! Don't touch me." Aizawa cried, trying to move himself away from the hand. Midnight pulled back to Aizawa's request.

Todoroki inched himself closer to Aizawa. Reaching out without letting the other teen know he was there and slipping the goggles off. Aizawa's eyes were full of tears that now rolled freely down his face. His eyes glossed over and looking around as if he couldn't even see them standing there.

Midnight placed a hand on her mouth. "Sensei, what is happening to him?" Sero questioned, concern and worry covering his face.

The 18+ Hero felt tears come to her eyes. "I believe he is dissociating. He isn't seeing us."

Yagi's gaze hadn't moved from Aizawa. He kneeled down in front of him and attempted to pull the tape away from his body but once again the younger teen moved away. "Please, don't hurt me anymore. Just let me out. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." His heart broke at the words that left the broken teen.

"Aizawa... you're safe." Toshinori whispered, hoping that just maybe the other teen could hear him. Aizawa let out another whimper. "What ever is happening right now, isn't real." Yagi had to think of something quick. Anything to calm Aizawa down enough to get him out of the bindings.

"No... I'm not. It's not true." Aizawa denied, more tears falling down his face. Yagi signalled for Hitoshi, Midoriya, and Todoroki to come over to him. They each complied and made their way over to the former Number One Hero. "It won't end. It never will. I'm never safe."

Toshinori leaned towards Midoriya and quickly muttered, "You look like his sister, see if he will talk to you." Midoriya nodded and also got down to his knees right in Aizawa's line of sight. "If he really is dissociating, he will be seeing something from his past."

"Shou, can you hear me?" Midoriya questioned. Aizawa's eyes seemed fixated on him. "You are safe. You are U.A. No one can hurt you here." Aizawa whimpered again, shaking his head.

Anger seemed to replace the helpless look. "Why did you leave me, Inko!" He yelled, his voice breaking. Midoriya gently shushed him as he inched his way closer. "Why did you leave me with him! Did you even know what he was doing to me!?" Midoriya felt tears coming to his own eyes watching his former teacher break down before his eyes. He remembered when his mother told him of her guilt for leaving her brother behind but she had no choice in the matter.

"Shou, just keep looking right at me. Let all the anger out." The green haired teen muttered, finally getting close enough to reach Aizawa. His arms reached out and wrapped around Aizawa. "You are safe with me. I will protect you with my life." He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Todoroki and Shinsou. Both boys moving slowly behind Aizawa. Midoriya ran his fingers through Aizawa's hair and hummed softly. "Come back to us, Shou. You are safe." Midoriya was almost in shock as Aizawa seemed to relax against his body. Seeking the comfort that Midoriya was more than willing to provide.

Todoroki and Shinsou were quick at work getting the tape off of Aizawa. Todoroki using his fire in certain spots that were tougher than the rest. They managed to get half of it torn away before Aizawa jerked again and let out another cry. "Don't hurt me anymore."

Yagi got directly beside Midoriya and hestitated for a moment before brushing a few strands of hair out of Aizawa's eyes. "No one here is going to hurt you, Shouta. Let us help you." He whispered. Aizawa's gaze moved from where he was hiding in Midoriya's chest to meet Yagi's. His eyes were no longer as glossed over as before and it seemed as if he was trying to refocus. "Just listen to the sound of my voice. We are here to help you. No one is going to harm you. I won't allow that."

Midoriya continued to run his fingers through Aizawa's hair and massage at his scalp. The terrified teen curled into him with his gaze fixated on Toshinori. Midoriya hummed softly to a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was scared. Which caused the teen he was holding to slowly untense and allow for Todoroki and Shinsou to return back to their work. "You... aren't going to hurt me..." Aizawa's voice still cracked from the hoarseness of his throat.

"Of course not, Shouta." Toshinori reassured him, a gentle smile on his face. "Just keep looking right at me and they will be done soon."

Sero watched on with guilt. He had never meant for this to happen. They had their suspicions ever since Todoroki and Yaoyorozu came to them about their concerns. Sero just didn't know exactly how far it had actually gone.

Todoroki and Shinsou finally got all the tape removed from Aizawa's body and instantly the Erasure quirk user grabbed ahold of Midoriya and held on tightly. His eyes still partly glossed over. The two decided to take spots in the dirt on either side of Midoriya and wait it out. Shinsou had known of some of the abuse that Aizawa had gone through but the other teen would shut down if he tried to go into further details. Todoroki had just been suspicious from the start.

Todoroki leaned into Midoriya's side and hummed along with him. Using his left side, he warmed his hand and rubbed soothing circles into Aizawa's back. Shinsou took Aizawa's free hand in his own and used his thumb to trace designs into the boy's hand. Yagi watched on, unsure of what do to next except to mutter to Aizawa each time he whimpered out in fear.

Soon enough, Aizawa's eyes fluttered shut as the world went dark around him.

Shouta forced his eyes open as he came too. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting of his dorm room. Confusion came over him as he looked around. The last thing he remembered was fighting Yagi in the mock battles and than nothing. How did he get here?

His heart started to race and he went to sit up with a hand landed firmly on his arm. "Calm down, Aizawa. It's okay."

Yagi.

He turned his head to see Yagi leaning against the wall, smiling down at him. "What's going on?" Shouta quickly asked. His cheeks staining light pink once he realized how close he was to Yagi. More like his head had been resting on Yagi's thigh.

"Well, you remember fighting me in the mock battle?" Shouta nodded for his reply. "Sero tied you up with his quirk and you dissociated. Once you lost conciousness, Midoriya took you to Recovery Girl. I went with him just in case if it happened again. She gave you the all clear, just stating you need lots of rest and said we could take you back to the dorm." The blonde teen explained, absent mindedly running his fingers through Shouta's hair.

"Why are you in my room?" Shouta asked, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

Yagi's smile got wider as he replied, "We got you in here but you kinda latched on and wouldn't let go. We decided it would be best if some stayed with you until you woke up to explain what happened."

Shouta fully sat up, pulling his blanket around himself like a caccoon, and looked away from the older teen. He hid part of his face within his blanket, hoping Yagi would never comment on the fact that he was blushing and hadn't stopped.

Yagi sighed and looked towards the wall. "There is something I need to tell you." This caught Shouta's attention. Obsidion eyes met blue. "You have been asking Mic-sensei and Midnight-sensei about you and me. I told them not to say anything until I spoke to you about it." He stopped speaking and reached into the caccoon of Shouta's and grabbed ahold of the chain that was around his neck and revealing the golden ring. "I didn't want to believe it at first but this ring... I gave it to you."

Shouta looked down at the ring, the air catching in his throat. "You gave it to me?" Yagi nodded.

"That night that we got turned back into teenagers. I proposed to you that night." Shouta's heart was once again trying to escape his chest. "I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure what to say to you. How do you tell someone that you were in love and to be married?"

"We... we were dating..." Shouta whispered.

Yagi let go of the chain and turned his body to face Shouta's. "I might not remember you except for what I know now. I do know that I'm protective of you. I care for you. Even if we never get back together, I want to get to know you for you. Not just things I've been told about you. These feelings I have won't go away but I feel myself drawn to you... If you would-"

The blonde's eyes widened as his lips were covered by Aizawa's. The ebony haired teen holding tightly onto his shirt as he pulled away. His cheeks an even darker crimson then they were before.

"Sorry... you just talk to much." Aizawa wouldn't look him in the eye. Yagi placed his thumb under Aizawa's chin and forced the younger teen to look at him. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Aizawa. I've felt the need to kiss you for a while now." Yagi whispered, a smile playing on his lips. "I wouldn't mind if you shut me up like that."

Aizawa looked away with a frown set on his face. "Shut up."

Shigaraki growled as he took in the information that was provided to him. They finally managed to get information from the villian that had been given the task to capture Aizawa. A major flaw in their plan had been formed that night. All Might's age had also been regressed.

"We need to hurry and make our move. We need Eraserhead." Shigaraki hissed, his anger seeping through him.

A voice behind him quickly spoke, "In two months time, there will be a heroes gala that Class 1-A will be attending. While it is filled with pro heroes, there are many blind spots at the location it will be taking place. We can capture him there." Shigaraki perked up and looked at the voice. A smirk came to his face behind the disembodied hand.

"That should work. First, we need to get rid of All Might."


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So I have two more BNHA stories I'm currently working and I can really only work on them on my days off from work. I work overnights and raising a terrorizing toddler. I can really only write when my daughter is sleeping cause she likes to try and beat the crap out of my laptop. Fun right? Alright just a tiny time skip for this chapter. A week from the finalization of the chapter. This chapter kinda starts from Yagi's prospective before moving on. _

_Chapter Warnings: Suicidal Thoughts, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse_

_**Chapter Seven: Perfect (by Hedley)**_

_Chapter Summary: Shouta has been avoiding everyone except Shinsou and Todoroki on a few occasions. After putting the pieces together, Class 1-A forms the Aizawa Protection Squad. Within his own mind, everything boils over for Shouta. _

A week had passed since that night. Shouta was avoiding him. Yagi knew it. Hell, Aizawa was avoiding the entire class with the exception of Shinsou. Aizawa hadn't been coming to dorm dinners so Shinsou would take a plate to him and come back fifteen minutes later with a little taken off the plate. Shouta was beginning to worry the class more. He has always been closed off to them but it was worse since he had been de-aged. They only knew part of the trauma that Aizawa has faced in his life, and they never wanted to see the hopeless look on his face ever again.

It was actually Bakugou's idea to do everything in their power to help Aizawa through whatever he could be feeling or going through. It had shocked them all, including Shinsou. Also with the information that they had gained from Midnight about the reason of Aizawa and Yagi's age regression. The Aizawa Protection Squad had been formed.

Yagi couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going wrong. He couldn't quite understand it. He just knew. He knew that Aizawa had been the target when he had been transformed from an adult back to a teenager. He was just a causuality in the plans of the League of Villians. They were coming for Aizawa. He knew it. He had gained information from Midoriya about the attack on the USJ when the villians had originally started their plans in their plot to take down All Might. Midoriya had told him everything from the minute they had met until the day he had been de-aged.

He never expected himself to become a teacher. Foundamental Hero Studies was the course he had taught. U.A. had been looking for someone to take over for his position that had been left abandoned.

Yagi's mind ventured back to Aizawa as he walked alongside Midoriya and his friends that he had found out where dubbed the 'DekuSquad'. They were in front of the rest of the class as they walked towards the main school building. Aizawa and Shinsou trailed in the back in silence. He didn't even listen to whatever if was the others were talking about. Midoriya chatted with Todoroki and Iida as they entered the building. He looked over his shoulder to the Erasure quirk user.

Aizawa looked at the ground, his eyes fixated on his shoes as he walked along. His bag over his shoulder clutched in his hand. The expression on his face made Yagi's heart ache. He wanted nothing more than to run over and wrap his arms around the smaller teen. The blonde could still feel the tingle on his lips as he thought back to the kiss they shared in Aizawa's dorm room.

Technically, it had been their first kiss. That they could remember. Yagi would do anything to be able to feel those soft lips on his once more. He never gave much thought into sharing his life with anyone but his olderself had fallen for Aizawa and Aizawa the same with him. He could still feel himself drawn to the tired looking teen. Everything about him had Yagi's heart racing.

Aizawa looked up for a brief moment, his eyes falling directly on Yagi. The blonde's face flushed at being caught staring and quickly looked away. The pained look in Aizawa's eyes made Yagi's heart break even more than what it was. Something was definitely wrong. Aizawa hadn't dissociated to their knowledge since the incident in class. Sero had been apologizing at every chance he could get. Aizawa would just shrug and disappear off to where ever he likes to hide.

Yagi thought to himself. He wanted to do everything in his power to see a smile come to Aizawa's face. He wanted nothing more than to make the younger teen happy. He had been through hell and back. Yagi didn't even know the extent of the damage done to Aizawa's psychie.

He was pulled out of his own mind when Iida announced that they were at the classroom, clearly seeing Yagi distracted. The blonde smiled to him as he entered the room and took his seat. The rest of the class piled into their own seats. Aizawa being the last to finally sit down.

Yagi's eyes roamed to him. His ebony hair following around his chin, hiding his face from the world as he sat his belongings down on his desk. A small smile came to his face as almost the moment that Aizawa sat down that he laid his head down into his arms. The older teen wanted to say something but found himself with the lack of words.

His arm seemed to move on its own as he reached out and moved some of the ebony locks out of Aizawa's face. The younger teen's eyes widened as Yagi smiled to him. "Class is about to start, Aizawa." What he really wanted to say was _What beautiful eyes. _

Not even a moment later, Midnight came into the room with a stack full of papers in her arms and a smile playing on her beautiful face. She silently moved among the class and handed the papers out. "Alright, class. Before we get started into your training for today, I have an announcement to make." She stopped as she got back up to the podium, turning to look back at the class. "In two months time, the Endeavor Hero Agency will be hosting a Heroes Gala. Which Class 1-A and Class 1-B has been invited too. We have sent out information over the gala to your parents already. On these papers will give you all the information you need to now. Present Mic, myself, and one more faculty member will be going over this with you." She explained.

Immediately the class erupted into questions. Mina raising her hand immediately, not even waiting to be called on before she was talking. "We get to go to a gala! That's amazing. Do we get to dance?"

Midnight smiled at her enthuasim. "Of course. Galas have a lot of dancing. There will be alcohol there for the pros but since there will be students they will be keeping a close eye on you guys when it comes to drinks."

Yagi stopped listening to what his homeroom teacher was saying as he looked over to Aizawa once more. The tired eyes weren't looking at the paper but staring off into space. The expression continued to worry the blonde as he watched the teen who had formerly been his fiancee.

"Alright enough questions for now. We will be starting with Foundamental Hero Studies today since we have found a new teacher for the class!" Midnight stated, pulling Yagi's attention back to her. "You can come on in!" The Rated R Hero called towards the door. The door slid open and immediately Yagi's eyes went wide.

Nana Shimura.

"Master!" Yagi couldn't stop it from slipping out of his mouth. His classmates looked between him and their new teacher. Questioning looks on most of their faces with the exception of Midoriya.

Nana smiled as she fully walked into the room, the cape of her hero costume flowing gracifully behind her as she took a spot next to Midnight. "Hello, class. My name is Nana Shimura." The smile never faded as she looked among them. "I will be taking over Toshinori's former position. I can see that you guys are quite confused. I knew Toshinori before he became the Symbol of Peace. You could say we were old friends."

Yagi grinned, chuckling as Nana's gaze connected with his. "Old friends is an understatement. Nana taught me everything I know. Well except for Gran Torino. She was and still is my mentor." He explained, his smile just as wide as his master's.

Within seconds, the students had broken the silence into a range of whispers. Smiles on all of their faces as they talked to each other. Nana cleared her throat, catching their attention once more. "Don't think I will go easy on you since Toshinori is here. I will train all of you just as hard as I did him."

"I'll leave it to you, Shimura." Midnight stated, excusing herself from the room.

Nana turned back to the class once more. "Alright, let's play a little game. I want to see your quirks in action." She clicked the remote to release their hero costumes before looking back at them with a serious face. "Show me what you can do."

The class had been taken to Ground Beta and awaited instructions from Nana. They had been split up into two groups of eleven as soon as they arrived at the training field. Aizawa had his hands stuck into the pockets of his costume as he looked among the line ups. His eyes falling on Yagi for a brief moment. A light blush ran across his face as he took in the blonde teen. Turning his head, he buried it into his capture weapon.

Aizawa was with Todoroki, Shinsou, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kaminari, Hagakure, Koda, Ashido, and Ojiro. While Yagi was with Midoriya, Iida, Shoji, Bakugou, Asui, Uraraka, Kirishima, Sata, Aoyama, and Sero.

"Alright, so we will be playing a game of capture the flag. You've been split up into teams of eleven based off of your quirks. The objective is to capture the flag of the opposing team. You can use your quirks to your liking. Just please keep the damage down to the minimum and please don't hurt anyone." Nana explained, gazing over to Bakugou as the last words left her. Midnight must of filled her in on Bakugou's attitude before class had started. The blonde haired spitfire scoffed and looked away. "This was originally something Toshinori had planned for you. I'm going based off of his notes for the next fews weeks. Aizawa and Yagi have been added in to the teams that would best suit their quirks." She stopped and handed each team a flag. She passed the red glowing flag to Todoroki and the blue glowing on to Midoriya. "Team leaders are Todoroki and Midoriya. You have ten minutes to hide the flag within Ground Beta. Once you hear the siren, the game has started and you can begin. You will enter from opposite ends of the arena to give a fair chance to each team. Please pick up a communicator from the box labeled for your team on your way in." With that, they were dismissed and each student went to their respective entrance.

Shouta sighed. This was going to be troublesome. Todoroki looked to the ebony haired teen and took a couple steps towards him. "Before we go in, lets create a plan and go over the quirks of the opposing team." For the next couple minutes, the team went over their quirks and the quirks of their opponents before entering the arena officially. They found the best location they could with the seven minutes they had to work with. In a rather large building, in the room furthest from the any entrances and windows. Something was bothering Shouta as he ran the quirks through his mind. He had seen them in action before but the way they were teamed up wasn't adding up to him.

While the team was still stationed together, he turned to look at them. "Did anyone else notice something about the quirks on each team?" The rest looked puzzled at him with the exception of Yaoyaorozu and Todoroki. "The quirks of the other team are mostly physical. Their team is loaded with strength quirks. Our team, however, has more emitter quirks. It seems the teams are split for strength on one and stealth on the other." He explained. "We have one person with a quirk that can be strength related and that is Ojiro. Todoroki, Kaminari, Ashido have more offensive attacks. Koda's anivoice could be used for either. So if I'm thinking right, Yagi had a plan when he made this assignment as a teacher. To explore the strengths of different types of teams that have limited abilities against the other." Aizawa mumbled, the others taking in each word that he was saying. He had been on point. The quirks composed in their team were best suited for stealth and sneak attacks while the quirks of the other team could be used for a head on attack.

"Alright, we will split off into teams and leave two of us stationed to protect the flag." Todoroki addressed his team. "Aizawa, Shinsou, and Yaoyorozu to a team. Tokoyami, Jiro, and Kaminari. Koda, Ashido, and Ojiro for the final scout team. Hagakure will be with me. You can move throughout the building for any intruders and report back to me."

The teams of three moved out, all within seperate directions of their home base. Todoroki could protect the flag on his own. Aizawa looked among his team. He feel both sets of eyes practically burning a hole into his back as he ran along. From watching Yaoyorozu within the first little bit of class, she seemed like the 'class mom' always fretting over others and making sure they are okay above all else. Shinsou was slowly turning into a close friend. Something he only really expected to have with Hizashi. He could read both of them like an open book. They were both concerned for him. They wanted to say something to him but couldn't bring themselves too. Aizawa felt relief. If they asked him anything, he wouldn't be able to answer them.

He wasn't sure how long they had been running for. The three were in an awkward silence the entire time. Irritation showing completely on Aizawa's face. If they wanted to say something to him, he wished that they would just so this could be over with. He's already had enough of them that he didn't really care at this point. The entire class had seen him when he had dissociated and now they were acting like he was a porcelein doll. He wasn't fragile. He didn't want to be treated as such. All he wanted to be was normal.

His eyes scanned the nearby buildings before the reflection of blue caught his eye. He stopped, crouching down in a nearby alley as Kirishima, Asui, and Bakugou walked the perimeter of the building.

Aizawa tapped his radio and whispered, "Found the flag." Shinsou and Yaoyorozu kneeled down behind him. "Now we just need to get inside." He looked around the building and smirked as he saw an entrance on the top of the building. Turning his head, he looked to Shinsou and Yaoyorozu. "I can get in through the roof. I need a distraction for those three on the ground. If you two can distract them, I can get over there and get inside."

Shinsou and Yaoyorozu nodded before turning and headed back towards where they had came from. Aizawa watched on as Shinsou arounded the corner still out of sight. Aizawa listened on as Shinsou activated the voice aminator.

"Teammates, we have found an opposing team and need some back up. We are four buildings away towards the North from your current location." It was the perfect mimick of Iida, while using a button on the side of his support item to add the static of a radio. Immediately Kirishima and Asui looked at each other and nodded before heading in that direction. Bakugou seemed to hesitate for a moment before slowly following behind them.

Four buildings down, a medium burst of fire came from one of the buildings causing the opposing team to take off running in that direction. He took his moment and grabbed the capture weapon from around his neck. Activating his quirk, he sent the weapon out to a pole on the top of the opposing roof. A proud smile came to his face as it wrapped firmly around the pole. He gave it a quick tug before climbing onto the window sill. The ebony haired teen took a deep breathe before launching himself off and flying through the air. His hair whipping wildly behind him as the wind swept around him. The goggles over his eyes saved him from the piercing burn that would come with drying his eyes out.

His landing wasn't soft as he hit his feet on the pavement and went crashing onto the rooftop. A groan slipped out of his lips from the pain in his side as he pulled himself to his feet and brought his weapon back to him. Deactivating his quirk, he went towards the door. He cursed as the nob didn't turn and stopped.

Thinking for a moment, he kneeled down and pulled two bobby pins from his hair. Not that he would ever let anyone know that he actually used them. He just happened to forget they were there last night. He unfolded the two pins from their shape and went to work on the lock.

It only took a moment before he heard the click signifying that the door's lock had turned. He placed the pins into his belt and opened the door and slipped in quietly. After years with his father, he had learned to sneak around and get by without being heard. There was no sounds from his feet as he crept through the stairwell and entered the floor where the flag was located.

He stopped as he heard footsteps going through the hall in front of him. His eyes landed on the figure and he quickly activated Erasure. Not far from his location was Yagi. The pounding in Aizawa's chest rose again as he watched the blonde look around the hall. A smile still playing on the taller boy's features as he moved around.

_Damnit. He knows I'm here. _

Yagi walked into the opposite direction and out of sight. Right in the direction of the flag. Aizawa took a moment before he moved forward. He knew he should turn around and get backup from Shinsou and Yaoyorozu but they were getting low on time to get the flag. It would waste more time going back than it would to face off against the former Number One Hero.

He got to the corner and stopped, peeking around the corner to see Yagi once again stopped. This time directly in front of the flag. Leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. He looked out the window with that stupid grin still on his face.

Different strategies ran through Aizawa's head as he looked at the blonde. This could either go completely wrong or completely right. Yagi would win with his brute strength alone if Aizawa went after him head on. However, Aizawa was faster with the exception of Yagi's quirk. That could be handled.

Deciding on what he should do next, he activated his quirk. Effectively erasing Yagi's quirk without the blonde's knowledge. He tossed a ball that he had Yaoyorozu make him when they started towards the hall. Yagi's head spun in that direction and he moved away from the flag, heading directly in Aizawa's direction.

The smaller teen leaned as close to the wall as he could get and crouched. Yagi walked right passed him. Aizawa waited a moment before entering the room. He stopped for a moment. This was going to perfectly.

A click caused him to turn on his heel and standing in front of the now closed door was Toshinori Yagi in all of his glory. "Smart plan. Kinda a shame that it isn't going to work. Bakugou had his suspicions when apparently Iida called over the communicator. I knew his suspicions were correct in the hall when I went to use my quirk and it didn't work. I just needed to get you to come out." Aizawa really wanted to punch that grin off of Yagi's face.

Aizawa activated Erasure and sent out his capture weapon. To his surprise, Yagi caught it and pulled. Sending him straight into the muscled torso of Yagi. The blonde wrapped his arms around Aizawa, effectively pinning them to his chest. Aizawa fought in the hold, scuffing as it didn't work. Yagi chuckled at Aizawa's attempts. Aizawa cursed under his breath. The flag was right behind him. He needed to get out. All he had to do was touch it and he would win this for his team.

He looked up at Yagi. The blonde was looking back down at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "You have such beautiful eyes. It's kinda a shame you hide them behind your hair all the time." Aizawa's face heated up. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

Then it clicked.

Aizawa turned his head slightly and slowly moved forward. Standing on his tip toes as he got closer. Yagi's breath caught in his throat as their lips connected. Aizawa's eyes slipped shut as the blonde moved his hands from where they were positioned on his back and moved them up his shoulders. Slowly, Aizawa moved his arms up, wrapping them around Yagi's neck and pulling him down so he could place his feet firmly on the ground.

Smirking, Aizawa slowly pulled Yagi towards him and took a step backwards. Inching closer to the wall, Yagi moved his hands from Aizawa's shoulder blades down the curve of his spin to lay on the thin waist of the smaller teen.

_Just a few more steps. _Aizawa thought to himself. He continued to move along with Yagi as they battled for dominance before he finally allowed for Yagi to take control of the kiss. The smirk grew wider as he felt his back hit the wall as he was pushed up to it. Yagi moved his leg, moving it to get inbetween Aizawa's. Gaining a small moan from the ebony haired teen. He allowed himself to get pushed up the wall, wrapping his legs around Yagi's stomach and waist to brace himself.

Moving one of his arms from its place at the blonde's neck, he trailed his fingers down the muscled arms until it reached the wall. His hand falling on his prize. Aizawa pulled away from Yagi and looked up at him through his eye lashes.

"TEAM TODOROKI WINS!" Nana's voice called out through the speakers placed around Ground Beta. Yagi's eyes widened and his eyes followed Aizawa's arm. Aizawa's hand was holding onto the glowing blue flag. He looked back over to the smaller teen. A smirk was plastered on the pale and tired face.

"My plan worked perfectly."

Yagi couldn't help the laugh that left him as he placed Aizawa back on the ground. Aizawa didn't say anything as he exited the room and disappeared with the flag in hand.

The rest of the day had gone by in a breeze. English had been filled with Present Mic getting overly excited and Aizawa cancelling out his quirk every couple of minutes. Midnight had set up some more physical training in the afternoon which had left all of them exhausted.

They made their way back to Heights Alliance in their small groups. Most of them talking amongst themselves. Aizawa held onto his book bag as he walked alongside Shinsou. Shinsou was the person he was closest to here with the exception of Hizashi. Aizawa really liked Shinsou. It seemed the Indigo haired boy knew when Aizawa needed his space and didn't talk much when Aizawa wouldn't talk back. Rather they walked in a peaceful silence back to their dorms.

Shinsou's room had been one of the places that Aizawa had been hiding out if he couldn't make it to one of his spots. Even if they didn't say anything to each other there was something about Shinsou that was soothing to him.

Todoroki had been another that tried to talk to him. Somethings the dual haired teen would just sit with him and give him tea. Todoroki was another who was calming to be around. Todoroki had told him of his own past. It was somehow comforting to Shouta to know that someone else knew of his pain and what was going on in his head. Most nights when Todoroki would talk to him, it was after everyone else had gone to bed. No one knew of their midnight talks. Most of the class just assumed he only spoke to Shinsou.

He would go to Shinsou or Todoroki would come to him on the worst nights. He rarely slept since every time he closed his eyes, his mind would venture back to his father. He could still feel his hands against his skin. The pain that he felt every moment. It was unbearable. His thoughts went to Yagi. In his adult life, he was going to marry this man. He had watched videos of Toshinori when he was All Might. So full of life, always smiling. Just all around a ball of sunshine. He had also found footage of All Might's fight against the Villain All for One. How he didn't stop even when the embers of his quirk were wearing thin and the world had seen him look so sickly. Yagi deserved the world. And that wasn't him.

They finally made it to the building and without a word, Aizawa disappeared to the staircase and headed for his spot on the roof. He needed to be alone. Flashes of his father came before his eyes as he ran up the stairs and finally made it to the top. He just wanted it to stop.

Dinner was prepared and set out for everyone. Shinsou sat next to Midoriya with Todoroki to the green haired boy's other side. Todoroki looked around the room and had seen no signs of Aizawa. He turned his head to look at the indigo haired boy and caught his attention. "Where is Aizawa?"

Shinsou shrugged as he swallowed a bit of his food. "Probably in his room."

Midoriya frowned between the two of them. Aizawa had only ever came to one dinner and that was the first night they were here. Even then, he didn't eat much and had left before any one else. "I wonder why he never comes out for dinner though. Everynight he is always in his room and Shinsou has to take him food." He stated, catching the attention of the rest of the class.

Shinsou stopped eating, setting his fork down. "Guess, he just wants to be alone." Kaminari stated from his spot on the other side of the Brainwash quirk user. _They're wrong. _Shinsou thought, a deep frown on his face.

Todoroki seemed to notice the change in mood from Shinsou. He knew that look. Shinsou knew something. "What is it, Shinsou?" Indigo eyes met his own. "You know why don't you."

Every set of eyes were now on Shinsou. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I promised him I wouldn't say but to Aizawa, he has no choice."

He was cut off by Bakugou screaming out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE HAS NO CHOICE! ALL THE FUCKING IDIOT NEEDS TO DO IS COME IN HERE!" Shinsou rolled his eyes at the blonde's outburst.

"Aizawa's mindset is back at what is was when he was a teenager. Obviously by now you know he's gone through some shit. Especially with what happened a week ago." Shinsou explained.

The girls had tears in their eyes as Shinsou spoke. The only one not on the verge of crying was Yaoyorozu but she wore a mask of grief. "He was abused as a kid and I'm safely assuming it was severely." The black haired girl stated. "Isn't that right, Shinsou?"

The Indigo haired teen nodded. "Yeah. The first night he was here. I watched him break down in front of me. I found hand shaped bruises on him that were too old to be recieved in class. That's when he told me. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone." He explained, the feeling of guilt filling him as he spoke. He was betraying Aizawa by telling them this. Todoroki held a look of knowing. Aizawa had told him a little of what happened to him but probably not as much as he told Shinsou. "We talk a lot but it took a while to get it out of him. He told me the things his father did to him. When he dissociated in class, he was back home in a closet that his old man would lock him in when he used his quirk. Would tie him up and blindfold him."

Now even some of the boys had tears in their eyes. Bakugou's face was covered in pure anger as he listened to his boyfriend talk. "THAT FUCKER WILL DIE! I WILL BLOW HIM TO PIECES!" Bakugou growled as an explosion came from his hand.

"You can't Katsuki." Shinsou stated, not in the mood to deal with his boyfriend's explosive attitude at the moment.

"LIKE HELL I CAN'T!" Bakugou screamed back.

Shinsou's fist hit the table, shaking a few of the plates as he did so. "You can't cause the man is dead! He killed himself after killing Aizawa's mother!" Bakugou's face dropped the anger but was replaced with shock. Gasps came from a few of the others.

"He told me the same thing. From what he learned, his father killed her under the suspicion she was going to leave." Todoroki added, looking down at his plate. Midoriya looked at him with surprise.

"You knew?" Midoriya whispered, almost coated with betrayal.

Todoroki placed his hand on Midoriya's. "When I can't sleep at night, I go see Aizawa. He's always awake when I go to see him. We end up talking on the roof for a while before we get tired and finally go to sleep." He explained. Midoriya nodded, not replying but squeezing the cold hand in his own. "He also asked me not to say anything and I'm not going to go against his word but now that's it out."

"This still doesn't explain why he doesn't come out of his room." Kirishima said, concern covering his face as he looked at the others. "We know his father was an asshole but still doesn't explain it."

Shinsou's glare was now fixated on Kirishima. "Because his father locked him in his room whenever he went home. It's all Aizawa knows." Shinsou didn't say anything else as he pushed his chair away from the table and walked away. Todoroki following closely behind him.

Aizawa whimpered as he clutched his head in his hands. His father's voice ringing through his head. _Failure. Whore. Fag. Worthless piece of shit. _

"Shut up! Shut up!" He cried out, pulling at his hair as he fell to his knees. "Stop it. Leave me alone!"

_You should have never been born. You worthless slut. _

"No... please. Stop." He could feel the pain over his body as if his father's hands were hitting him and his feet connecting with him. He felt nauseous and the world around him spinning.

_You should have died. I wish you were dead. My life would be better without a failure like you as my son. I hate you._

He cried out again as he hugged his arms to his body and looked up to the sky. "Maybe... maybe I should. I wish I was dead."

_Do it. Just do it. Take the jump. You'll never be a hero. You're a failure. Everyone hates you. No one will like you. You little slut. _

His feet seemed to move on their own as he moved towards the edge of the building. His body was shaking as he stepped onto the side and looked down. Tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the ground. "I want to die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: So I have two days off coming up here pretty quick. I'm working on this one and I Want It That Way. This takes place immediately following the last chapter. There will be quite a bit of dialogue in the beginning and as it goes further it won't so if it gets confusing I'm sorry._

_Chapter Warnings: Attempted Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Mental Breakdown_

**Chapter Eight: Breathe Me**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta is standing on the edge. Class 1-A does everything they can to talk him down. _

Todoroki exited Heights Alliance with Midoriya hot on his trail. "Shouto, why didn't you tell me? We could of helped him. Tried to get him out more." The green haired boy said as he finally caught up to his boyfriend.

Todoroki sighed and turned to look at the other teen. "Izuku, I didn't say anything cause that is what Aizawa wanted. He told me everything in confidentiality. I wasn't going to break that little trust he was showing." The dual haired teen explained. Todoroki shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he shuffled on his feet.

Izuku moved forward and placed his hands on Todoroki's arms. Sighing as he got closer to his boyfriend. "Baby, I get why you didn't say anything. I just wish you would of told me he was finally opening up to someone. He needs help."

Todoroki gave Izuku a soft look. "He needs more than help. He needs someone he can trust fully. Mic-sensei is out on patrols at night before his radio show so he can't be here. He doesn't always go to Shinsou." The Hot-Cold user took in a shaky breath. "He started to open up to me when I told him about how my dad was. Aizawa... what he went through was so much worse than what happened to me, Izuku. If I could get him to open up to me, I was working on trying to get him to go for psychological help."

Midoriya looked down to the ground unsure what to say. His mind had been racing ever since the talk at dinner. "Don't be upset with him, Midoriya. He was only keeping his promise to Aizawa. Todoroki and me had talked about it." The green haired teen looked over his shoulder to find Shinsou looking at him with his hands in his pockets. "When I found out Todoroki and Aizawa were talking. Todoroki came up with the plan to try and get him in with a psychiatrist. I see the signs. I know them. My dad is a doctor at the same hospital Aizawa and Yagi were taken to that night. Aizawa has PTSD. He needs more help than just this class." Shinsou stated.

Midoriya nodded, taking in the information. "I've never noticed before." Izuku whispered.

Todoroki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the One for All user. "No one would of noticed unless they knew what to look for. Even when Aizawa was our teacher, he was closed off even..." Todoroki's stopped talking which caused both Shinsou and Midoriya to look to him. The dual haired teen's eyes wide and mouth falling open. "Oh my god..." It came out a whisper.

"Todoroki?" Both Shinsou and Midoriya asked, trying to figure out what caught the other's attention. Todoroki raised his arm, pointing upwards.

"It's Aizawa..." The two others turned and followed where Todoroki was pointing. Shinsou's eyes widened at what he saw. Aizawa was standing on the edge of the building, staring down at the ground. The Erasure quirk user's hands digging into his hair, his shoulders shaking as if he were crying.

None of them said anything as they rushed back inside, catching the rest of their classes attention as they rushed for the stairs. "Guys, we need your help." Midoriya shouted as he stopped at the class. "It's Aizawa."

Instantly Yagi was too his feet, following after the others which caused the rest of the students to get out of their seats. Shinsou and Todoroki were already at the door to the roof when they got there. Todoroki turned to the rest. "Aizawa is on the edge of the roof. It looks like he's going to jump."

Gasps came from the girls. Yaoyorozu covering her mouth with her hand. "Why haven't you gone through yet?"

"The door is locked Yaoyomomo." Shinsou stated. "He must of locked it behind him when he went through. The lock is broken from this side." He stopped for a moment, thinking of how to handle the situation. "We should split up. Some of us up here. Others on the ground."

"If we all go up here, we would only cause him to panic. We need ground power." Todoroki added. "Lets have the quirks that can go up into the air on the ground and the others up here. Yagi and Midoriya should stay up here with us. Bakugou, Uraraka, Aayoma, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Asui should go down there. If he falls, you have a way to get to him The others can stay up here or go down to the ground."

Midoriya turned to face Iida. "Run and go get Midnight and Mic-sensei. They are in a staff meeting in the main school building in the conference room." Iida nodded and took off back down the stairs.

"Fucking move. We are wasting time." Bakugou growled as he pushed through the rest of them. He placed his hands against the door and activated his quirk, causing the door to blast open. He moved out of the way to allow Shinsou, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Yagi through the door before following the others back down the stairs.

Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Kaminari, and Koda went onto the roof. As the rest went back down to join the others. Stopping in their tracks as they saw the teenager that was once their teacher. They could hear the soft cries coming from his shaking form. His hair in knots around his fingers as he stared at the ground.

Aizawa seemed to notice that he wasn't alone. "Go away!" He inched closer to the edge of the concrete as he looked away from them. Shinsou inched closer to Aizawa, getting close enough that he wouldn't spoke the other teen.

"Aizawa, it's me Shinsou." The Brainwash quirk user said, his hands up in front of him as Aizawa eyed him. "I'm not going to hurt you but I need you to come down from there."

Another soft cry came from Aizawa. "You're lying to me. Stay away."

"Shinsou, he isn't seeing you. He is probably dissociating again." Todoroki whispered. Shinsou nodded at him. The Indigo haired boy looked over his shoulder to the others. Motioning for Midoriya to step up to him.

Midoriya complied and slowly got next to his classmate. "Shouta? Do you know who I am?" He questioned, getting in Aizawa's line of sight.

Aizawa stopped for a moment, breathing heavily as he stared down at Midoriya from the ledge. "Inko?"

Shinsou turned his head to Todoroki. "You were right. He's dissociated again." He leaned close enough to Midoriya that Aizawa wouldn't hear him. "Keep him talking. We might be able to pull him down."

Yaoyorozu slid inbetween Jiro and Kaminari to get beside Todoroki. "What if we do what we did in the practical?"

Todoroki gave a soft sigh as he looked over his shoulder to her. "It would be a good idea in some cases. In Aizawa's, it would only cause the halluication to become worse. We could make him fall." Yaoyorozu nodded, looking to the ground in sadness. Her head snapped up as Aizawa gave another shout, this time at Midoriya.

"You... you lied to me. You said everything would be okay! You lied!" The ebony haired teen turned on his heel to look at Midoriya. Aizawa's face had dried and fresh tear tracks. His normally dry eyes, completely glossed over and full of tears. His hair in disray. Scratch marks covered his neck, going from the base of his hair down to the collar of his shirt. The back of his hands and what was visible of his wrists were littered in the same marks. Yaoyorozu felt the tears come to her own eyes as she looked over the marks.

"No, Shouta. I never lied to you. I wanted to bring you with me." Midoriya whispered, walking a few steps to get Aizawa's eyes back on him. "I love you, Shou. I love you so much. I never wanted those things to happen to you."

Something in Aizawa seemed to snap. A laugh left the ebony haired teen as he looked over his shoulder and back at Midoriya. "Never wanted those things? I NEVER WANTED THOSE THINGS! I never wanted for that bastard to beat me within an inch of my life. Lock me in the room for hours at a time." Yagi watched closely to the movement of Aizawa's feet as the younger boy slowly inched away from Midoriya. His heart racing as he watched the boy he cared about break once more in front of him. "I never wanted for my father and his fucking best friend to rape me every single day after he found out I was gay! And you never wanted those things to happen to me? YOU FUCKING KNEW WHAT HE WAS CAPIBLE OF AND STILL LEFT ME THERE! I was all alone..."

Midoriya was taken back, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't lie to you, Shouta..." Aizawa's eyes widened as the boy dropped his hands and looked to the ground. "I'm not Inko. I'm her son. I'm your nephew." Aizawa started to shake his head, clutching at it as a cry came out.

"No.. no. Inko doesn't have a son." Aizawa muttered, ripping at his hair. "You're lying to me."

Midoriya took a step closer, his heart stopping for a second as Aizawa shuffled back. "No, Shouta. Take a closer look at me. We have been classmates for almost two months now. My mom introduced us. Remember?"

Todoroki took a step next to Midoriya. "He's telling the truth, Aizawa. You are our classmate. Do you know who I am?" He shared a look with Shinsou. All they had to do was stall and wait for Present Mic. Aizawa peeked through his hair to Todoroki and shook his head. "Do you know where you are?" Once again Aizawa shook his head.

"You are at U.A. High School at the Heights Alliance dorms for Class 1-A." Shinsou said. "You are in Class 1-A. You remember that right? Do you remember who your friends are?"

Aizawa took in a shaky breath. "Hizashi Yamada... a girl in Class 2-A, Nemuri Kayama... Tensei Iida... and Shirakumo Oboro." His eyes now focused in on Shinsou.

"Did they know what happened to you?" Shinsou continued his questioning.

Aizawa shook his head, sniffling for a moment as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Not all of them.. only Hizashi... I didn't want them to think I was weak. I didn't want to be an outcast again. I was alone in class until them."

Yagi was the one to speak this time. "You are not weak, Shouta. You are so strong. Stronger than any person I ever knew." He took a step closer, hestiating as he reached out and touched Aizawa's hand. "You mean so much to all of us. Shouta, you are safe with us. Your father isn't here."

Aizawa jerked his hand back, rocking on his feet. "You're lying to me! He's everywhere. I can't even close my eyes without seeing him! I can here him. Calling me a whore.. a failure.. a slut!" He stopped talking for a moment, his arms wrapping tighter around himself. "I'm never safe."

"Aizawa, you are none of those things that the man said to you. You were amazing. You are more than our classmate. You were our homeroom teacher, our mentor... our father figure. You are so much more than what he told you." Yaoyorozu said as the tears spilled over.

"You were a pro hero. You saved us against seventy two villains.. alone at the USJ." Kaminari added.

"You gave me my confidence back during the practical exams." Yaoyorozu stated, giving a soft smile as Aizawa looked to her. "You are so strong. So kind. You had your own way of doing it but you did everything you could to protect us. To help us."

Yagi held his hand out in front of him, inviting Aizawa to grab it. "Let us help you now. If you don't want to talk to us. Iida has ran to go get Mic-sensei for you." The blonde grinned as Aizawa eyed his hand.

"You can't help me... He will never go away." Aizawa muttered as he turned away and looked back at the ground. Eyeing the rest of the class staring up at him. "I just want to die. It's only the way he will leave me alone."

"Please don't do this, Aizawa. He can't hurt you anymore. He's gone." Todoroki pleaded.

Aizawa scuffed. "He can't hurt me anymore? Than tell me why I see him everywhere. I can hear his voice." The ebony haired teen shuffled on his feet, looking straight at the ground.

"My dad is a doctor. You met him the night you got deaged. He works with victims of crimes. That's why you met him. He told me he had this feeling that something was going on with you after he read your file. He couldn't tell me due to doctor patient confidentiality." Shinsou stated, inching himself closer behind Aizawa. "He believes you have post traumatic stress disorder. You can see your father. But it's not real. Everything you've gone through since you've been back are symptoms of PTSD. We are real. Come down and let us help you."

Yagi thought for a moment before climbing up on the ledge next to Aizawa. Stopping for a moment to keep his balance as he shuffled to get closer to his former fiancee. "Remember the other night, after you dissociated in class?" Aizawa nodded, looking over to Yagi with tear filled eyes. "You kissed me that day. I can still feel it now. I still feel this need to be near you and it hurts seeing you like this. All I know is I loved you before all this happened. You are nothing like what your father was telling you. You are not a failure. You aren't a whore. So I'm begging you, please just come down of this ledge." The tears fell over the lids of Aizawa's eyes. "My older self wanted to marry you. You have a future. You also had one before. Don't let your journey of becoming a hero again end now."

Aizawa looked away, gazing out into the night sky. "All I ever wanted to be was a hero. I got told my quirk never would let me. I became an outcast. How do I know it won't happen again?"

Yagi smiled once again, looking out in the direction of Aizawa's gaze. "Because our classmates love you. They care for you. I care for you." He reached out, grabbing Aizawa's hand. "I love you." The blonde took a step back, his foot moving off the ledge and hitting the concrete of the roof. He completely lowered himself down and Aizawa allowed himself to be guided. "You don't want to die, Shouta. Do you? You just want the pain to go away. It will take time but I promise you that it will get better."

Aizawa let out another soft sob. "No, I don't."

"Than come down here with me." Yagi whispered.

Aizawa nodded as he moved to get off the ledge. A gasp came from Aizawa as he lost his footing. His body falling backwards. The hand that had been in his own was gone. He could hear the shouts of his name as he started to plummit to the ground.

"I'm going to die." Aizawa whispered as he felt the air gushing around him. His hair whipping into his face. He barely heard a series of explosions as his mind raced. Yagi's smile coming to his mind. Hizashi. Inko. Izuku. Shinsou. His friends.

"NOT TODAY!" Aizawa let out a small gasp as he felt strong arms underneath his legs and back. The same arm around his back pulled him into a strong chest. The arm under his legs were now gone. He flinched as he heard another explosion, sending them back towards the ground.

The hit to the ground was softer than what Aizawa thought it would be. He clutched tightly onto the body underneath him when he was flipped onto his back and the familiar face of Katsuki Bakugou filled his sight.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Bakugou screamed, his face red in anger. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUMP?"

Aizawa glared up at the angry blonde. "I didn't jump! I slipped." He fought back.

"BULLSHIT! I COULD HERE YOU YELLING FROM DOWN HERE!" Aizawa pushed against Bakugou but failed when he got pinned to the ground. "WE CARE ABOUT YOU. IF YOU WANT TO HURT YOURSELF, YOU CAN FUCKING FIGHT ME! BUT WE WANT YOU ALIVE!"

Foot falls behind them caught Aizawa's attention but Bakugou never looked away. His classmates from the roof had made it down to them including Midnight and Present Mic. Hizashi's face was full of concern as he looked down at his best friend.

"He tried to kill himself again... didn't he?" Hizashi asked as he made eye contact with Aizawa. Bakugou growled at the words that come from his English teacher. The blonde pulled himself up off the ground and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist. Pulling him off of the ground and dragging him towards Heights Alliance.

"Where are you taking me?" Aizawa asked, attempting to pull himself free.

"To get you something to eat. You are going to eat whether you like it or not." Bakugou growled as he went through the door, pulling Aizawa in behind him.

Once Bakugou and Aizawa were out of sight, Midoriya turned to Hizashi. "He's tried before?"

Hizashi looked to the ground, digging into the dirt with his boot. "Yeah. It was in our second year. We found him and Oboro managed to use his quirk to get up behind him while I talked him down. It took us over three hours. Only time it happened. It was actually thanks to Oboro he never tried again."

"Who is Shirakumo Oboro, Mic-Sensei?" Todoroki questioned.

Hizashi smiled softly as he looked towards the doors of Heights Alliance. "Midoriya might recognize the name Loud Cloud."

Midoriya lit up and nodded. "He was a pro-hero who graduated from U.A., right Mic-sensei?"

Hizashi shook his head towards his student. His normally happy smile, falling immediately off his face. "Actually no.. he never graduated. Shouta, right now, doesn't know what happened to Oboro. For the moment, I want to keep it that way. He was in mine and Shouta's class actually. He was our friend."

Shinsou stepped forward, gaining the Pro-Hero's attention. "You said it was thanks to Oboro, Mic-Sensei."

"Well, the suicide attempt happened after Shouta confessed to me that he had a crush on me. Problem was I'm straight. I love Shouta but he will always be like a brother to me. He went home instead of coming to my place like usual." Hizashi explained, the look of guilt coming over him as he spoke. "The way we got him off the roof was by Oboro kissing him and pulling him onto the cloud. I was the distraction. They started dating shortly after. Now no more questions. I'm going to have to tell Nezu about this. I'll let Shouta eat before I take him." Without another word, Hizashi walked in the same direction his best friend went. Leaving the rest of the class in silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So this chapter does come immediately following the ending of the last chapter. I wanted to involve Shirakumo Oboro somehow cause boy that cloud angel needs some love within the community xD so there is past Erasercloud, way before our resident tired boy met All Might. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of past Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Mentions of Attempted Suicide_

**Chapter Nine: My Immortal **

_Chapter Summary: Following Shouta's suicide attempt, Bakugou steps up to be the resident Aizawa guard. Hizashi tells the class of Shouta's past. Meanwhile, the villain who attacked Aizawa and Toshinori escapes from prison and Tsukauchi finds out the ID of the villain. _

The class had still been in complete silence as they watched Present Mic disappear within Heights Alliance. Midoriya had tears in his eyes as he looked over to Todoroki. Todoroki even looked like he was on the verge of tears. The girls were silently crying next to the others. No one in that moment knew what to say.

"We should probably go back inside." It was Yagi. His voice laced over with emotion. He broke through the crowd of his classmates and walked towards the dorms. He stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder to the others. "I meant everything I said on that roof. He's means the world to me. You guys must know this from my time before. Shouta's not fragile, let's not treat him as such. He will heal but he needs us to help him too."

With Yagi's words, they headed inside the dorm. Bakugou was sitting at the table with Aizawa, saying nothing as he watched Aizawa slowly eat down his food. Hizashi was now seated across from them in abnormal silence. According to Present Mic, since Aizawa is back to his first year of school than he wouldn't remember his first suicide attempt. He would only know this one. Some of them hoped maybe knowing that he was his entire class to support him than he might see his own self worth.

They stopped in their tracks when they finally heard Aizawa talk, "How can I be a hero if I can't even save myself? I'm so... powerless." His voice was soft. They had barely heard it but it tore through each of them. Is this really what Shouta Aizawa thought of himself? When as an adult, he didn't even hestitate to protect the entire class in a situation that wasn't suited for him? A fight where he could of been easily overpowered but swept through those villains like they were bugs? Shouta Aizawa was far from powerless. Than again he couldn't remember anything after the age he was regressed too. He would only know stories of how he over came the odds.

Hizashi took in a deep breath. "You know that is far from true, Shouta. You've been through so much in your life. You are far from powerless." Shouta looked up from his plate and looked to his teacher. "I remember everything you've ever told me. Oboro had come to me before because of things you told him. He never once thought you were weak or powerless."

A hand found its way to Shouta's upperback, rubbing small circles into his back. "Aizawa, exactly how many times do we have to tell you that you were badass?" Bakugou stated, his normal scowl covering his face. Hizashi whispered something to the two of them before getting up from the table and walking over to Midnight. No one caught what Hizashi said to their new homeroom teacher but Midnight took his place at the table while he joined the class.

"There is something I need to tell you guys. Let's go over here." The blonde teacher stated, motioning towards the common area away from the kitchens. Yagi looked over his shoulder to Aizawa for a moment before following behind the class. Once the students were settled, Hizashi looked over his shoulder to make sure Aizawa was still distracted before facing his students once more.

"Is this about Aizawa?" Todoroki questioned. Hizashi nodded, pulling a chair from nearby and placing it in front of the others before taking a seat.

"As you know, both Aizawa and Yagi's minds have been regressed back to the age that their bodies have. According to Nana, Yagi is exactly what he was back then too. Aizawa was just like this when I met him sixteen years ago." Hizashi stated, sighing as he fiddled with his hands. "Shouta hated himself when he was younger. Self-loathing. Insecure. Vulnerable. All he ever wanted to be was a hero. It took a long time for him to break those thoughts. Oboro was the one who got him to open up and start to see his own self worth. This wasn't until our second year. Shouta's mind is in his first year."

Yagi pressed his lips together. His mind racing with thoughts. "Exactly how close were Oboro and Aizawa?" He wasn't sure why he asked it but for some reason he knew he needed the answer. Hizashi had already told them that Shouta and Oboro had dated in the past so exactly how close were they?

Hizashi couldn't fight the small smile that came to his face. "They were incredibly close. Closer than me and Shouta ever were. It wasn't until after the incident with Oboro that me and him got close." He stopped for a moment, thinking of the best way to continue. His eyes moving back over to the deaged form of his friend. "Shouta, he's back in a dark place. Maybe this age regression thing will turn out to be good for him. There will be things that happened in his past before that he won't ever remember happened to him."

Yaoyorozu lifted her hand, catching Hizashi's attention. "Aizawa said he was an outcast before."

"He was. His quirk caused it. He didn't have a physical quirk only an emitter. No one in class thought he could be a hero. Except for me and Oboro. Nemuri and Tensei were a grade above us. They saw the same thing we did. We kinda made this little group around him." Hizashi explained. Yaoyorozu nodded, unsure of what to say. There had been so much that happened to Aizawa but he still became what he wanted to be. Now they were seeing it all for themselves. It almost felt like an invasion of privacy. "Shouta's old man was an asshole. He berated Shouta at any chance he could. It effected him as a person. Causing him to be so self-loathing and self-hatred it took years to fix. Now, he has more support than he did before. It will take time but the Aizawa we all know and love will return."

"His father is dead. That will help. That bastard can't hurt him anymore." Hitoshi hissed, his eyes fixated on the floor. "Aizawa is stuck in his own head. It's up to us to help with that."

Todoroki looked between Hitoshi and Hizashi. "Shinsou, you said your dad works with victims of crimes. Do you think he could help Aizawa?"

Hitoshi looked up to his classmate and nodded. "Of course he could. My dad's life is about helping people. If Mic-sensei can talk Nezu into it, we could bring him here to talk to Aizawa."

"I could do that. Nezu is one of the other people... mammal... who knows about Shouta's past."

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Shouta had finally finished his food under the watchful eye of Bakugou. The older teen refusing to let him leave the table until he had finished. He was tired, sore, his neck and face hurt. He just wanted to sleep it off.

Nemuri sat across from him, her hand sitting on his free one. It wasn't the first time that she had done it. It was comforting. She didn't know everything but just the gesture alone was enough to reassure Shouta that she was there with him no matter what.

Bakugou had been shocking to him. He had been the first to move when he had fallen from the roof. Catching him before he could land on the ground. Forcing him to eat, though he was starving but his appetite gone. He was oddly.. calm. It was unlike the normal Katsuki Bakugou he had come to know from class.

At this moment, all he wished for was to go back to his old life. Being in his thirties, past all of this. Apparently engaged to the former Number One hero. He had been a teacher and a pro underground hero. He had everything he ever wanted in his life.

His mind ventured back to the roof. Yagi's smile still burning into his thoughts. Toshinori Yagi, who had been known as the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might in his previous life. That had been the most shocking thing to learn about his previous life. He was going to marry the world's number one hero. A hero that he never dreamed he would even date. All Might lived in the spotlight, Aizawa did not. They were polar opposites. Yet, he stood on the edge of the roof with him and confessed his love in front of the entire class.

Could it of just been a ploy to get him to come down? Use his vulnerable state to get him to change his mind? There was no way that Toshinori could love someone as broken as him? Who could love someone who couldn't even love themselves?

Tsukauchi sat at his desk, his partner sitting next to him also quick at work. Tsukauchi was still looking into the attack against Aizawa and Toshinori. Something about this particular case bugged him. He wasn't even sure how many times he had rewatched the security tapes of the attack.

The villain they had apprehended didn't even fight when they arrested him. He had actually held his hands out, waiting to be cuffed. The villain also had no idenitification. His quirk was unregistered and no current criminals fitting his description were listed in their data base. According to the villain, the League of Villains was after Aizawa. All Might had been collateral damage. Tsukauchi feared for both Aizawa and Toshinori. He knew the League wouldn't hestitate to go after Aizawa and take out Toshinori. They were both back to being just heroes in training.

Currently, Tsukauchi was running the villain's prints through every system that they had access too. He had a gut feeling that their villain was in one of the systems. He just wasn't a registered criminal.

The door opening with a loud slam against the wall caused him to look up from his computer. A junior detective in his unit came rushing through the door. It was the same detective that interrogated the villain with him. Detective Minato Sohma.

"Sir, we have a situation." Detective Sohma stated, breathlessly as he made it to his superior's desk. "The villain who attacked Aizawa and Yagi just broke out of prison."

Tsukauchi felt the dread hit him. "You have got to be shitting me." He groaned, this was the absolute last thing they needed.

"I wish I was sir." Sohma stated.

His computer giving a loud beep caused Tsukauchi to look down. Confusion quickly filled him at the name flashing across his screen. "This is impossible."

Tamakawa looked over from his own work. Not saying a word as he looked between the computer and Tsukauchi. "Well, that's something."

Sohma looked between the two in confusion as Tsukauchi jumped up from his desk and went over to the filing cabinet. Rummaging through the files until he came to the one he needed. "Sir?"

Tsukauchi opened the file and read through it quickly. "This is completely impossible." He eyes wondering back to the screen. The name displayed on the green flashing in green:

_HIDEO AIZAWA_  
_TOKYO ADA_  
_DECEASED_  
_MURDER SUICIDE_


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So this chapter does contain a scene that takes place the day following the last two chapters and a small time skip. So I am currently working on an arc in this story that I think will be a big game changer in Shouta's life. We had a big reveal at the end of the last chapter and I knew before I even started chapter one that it was going to happen. It needs to happen in my eyes. _

**Chapter Ten: Lean On Me**

_Chapter Summary: Hizashi speaks to Nezu about Shouta's attempted suicide. After a conversation between Nemuri and Hizashi, preparations for the Hero's Gala start with Class 1-A. A secret about Shouta is revealed. Tsukauchi visits U.A. to speak with the faculty. _

Everything had finally settled down. Tension was still high at Heights Alliance when Hizashi started his track back towards the main campus building. Hizashi was filled completely with dread and grief for his best friend. Shouta had came so far from his past in the last fifteen years and than it's all reversed. To Hizashi, it always seemed like the worst of the worst happened to Shouta any time he thought something was going good for him.

Hizashi never once thought that Shouta would attempt to take his own life again. Than again, he had seen it all by this point. He feared for his deaged friend. He worried for his mentality and health. There had to be something that he could do that would bring out who Shouta really is inside.

For the years that he had known him, Shouta always came off as cold and closed-off. When Shouta finally let's his walls down, he was a totally different person. He would smile and joke along with the others. Hizashi loved seeing this side of Shouta. Problem was, this side only came out when Shouta was shit faced drunk. The only time outside of being drunk had he seen it was when Oboro was still alive and Shouta and Shirakumo were dating. He was still his normal self but seemed... Happier. The next time he had seen this side of Shouta was when he first started dating Toshinori. Toshinori had been the literal ray of hope that Shouta had needed. Toshinori had changed Shouta for the better and now they were practically complete strangers again.

Hizashi didn't know what to feel about the situation anymore. He wanted to just hide Shouta in his oversided yellow sleeping bag away from the world. Shouta meant so much to him. He would do anything to protect him.

He dreaded having to talk to Nezu. Shouta's journey could end here. U.A. was under strict rules to report any changes with Shouta and Toshinori to the doctors and police force. Hizashi had no choice. He just hoped that Nezu wouldn't make the decision to make Shouta leave U.A.

Doctor Shinsou might be their only chance. He was already familiar with the case and he is the father of Hitoshi. He knew Hitoshi would do anything in his power for his mentor. Hitoshi was like a son to Shouta before his age was reversed.

They had to do something for Shouta. Something to release all the pent up emotions he was feeling. Shouta wasn't a talker. He just didn't like to burden people with his problems, or so he said.

It hadn't taken long for Hizashi to arrive at Nezu's office. The mammal spent most of his time in his office except for a few hours when he actually went into his room. Which wasn't until the middle of the night after everyone had already gone to bed. The Voice hero knocked on the door and heard the soft voice of Nezu telling him to enter.

Hizashi opened the door and slid in almost silently, standing just a few feet away from the mammal that was their principal. Nezu smiled softly at him and pointed to the couch. "I believe you are here about Aizawa."

Of course Nezu knew why he was there. Hizashi always failed to remember that Nezu's intellect was higher than almost everyone in the human race. The mammal, in Hizashi's eyes, had a sixth sense when it came to incidents that happened on U.A. grounds.

"Yes, sir. Shouta was found by his classmates in a dissociated state on the roof of Heights Alliance." Hizashi said, taking a seat on the couch directly in front of the gaze of the Principal. "He was attempting suicide but thanks to his classmates and Bakugou, they managed to save him." Nezu didn't say anything as he listened intently to Hizashi. "Shinsou believes that Shouta is suffering from PTSD. It fits really. He offered to speak with his father and see if he would come speak to Shouta." The blonde continued, his heart pounding against his chest as he spoke. He really wasn't sure what Nezu was going to say to him.

Nezu thought for a moment before looking back up at Hizashi. "Alright, normally in these situations we sent the student on a sabbatical from classes for psychological help. However, this is Aizawa. This would of never happened if it wasn't for that quirk." Nezu paused for a moment, watching the changing emotions on Hizashi's face. "So in light of that situation, Aizawa will be allowed to stay in class. We will bring in Dr. Shinsou to speak with him, but he is required to attend all sessions with Dr. Shinsou or I will have no choice but to pull him from the heroics course."

Hizashi couldn't help but let out the sigh of relief. He had been beyond worried if Shouta was going to be pulled from heroics or not. If it hadn't been for Hizashi and Oboro in second year keeping Shouta's first attempted suicide a secret, he would have been pulled from U.A. before he ever became a hero. The school had a strict policy on their heroes to be and mental illness. While they didn't want them not to become heroes, they needed to make sure they had the psychological help so they could help others. It was the same as the military or police force.

"Who is going to tell him?" Hizashi questioned. He wasn't sure what Shouta's reaction would be. All he ever wanted to be a was a hero. It would crush him if it was cut short.

Nezu smiled. "I'll leave that up to you. We could both tell him. I could or you could. I believe if he hears it from you, that he would be more willing to get that help." He stopped, pulling out a folder from his desk. "I would like to get statements from the students over the situation to get the full details for Dr. Shinsou. I will contact him in the morning to see when he could possibly stop by. I will make sure that all sessions take place outside of classes."

Nezu passed the manila folder over the desk to the English teacher. Hizashi gave the mammal a look of questioning before taking it and opening it. "This is Shouta's school file from before." He flipped through the pages, taking in the information. A certain page caught his attention and he looked up to Nezu. "Wait, you have on file that he had PTSD."

"Yes, it was disclosed to me by His Purple Highness during Aizawa's work study. I kept a close eye on him but he never had anymore incidents so I made the decision to allow him to continue." Nezu explained. "Now I fear, it will be worse. He does not have Oboro anymore here with him and yourself, Midnight, and Ingenium are no longer his age. I believe it will be harder for him to come to you."

Hizashi read more of the file before looking back up to his boss once more. "So, you're saying we need to rely on Class 1-A?"

The mammal nodded. "In a way, yes. For now, thank you for bringing it to my attention." Hizashi sighed as he got up from the couch and made his way to the door when Nezu spoke out once more. "I know Class 1-A are starting their prepartions for the Hero's Gala coming up. I think that Shouta could be a lot of help with that." Hizashi gave another questioning look to the mammal. "Look at the last page, Mic."

Hizashi opened the folder once more, flipping to the page and stopping at the final passage.

_Aizawa Shouta: Extra Circuluar Activites Outside of U.A._  
_Gymnastics and Tumbling at Amari Gym_  
_Karate and Self Defense at Nakamura Karate_  
_Competitive Dance and Dance Classes at Kazumi Dance Company_

"Um, thank you, sir." Hizashi said before completely leaving the room. Maybe, that could be their way in.

The last few days seemed like a blur for Shouta. Bakugou had been practically glued to his side from the minute he got to the common room until it was time for them to go to their rooms. Shinsou also was by his side constantly like usual, keeping Bakugou from exploding at Shouta whenever he said something bad about himself. Todoroki, Midoriya, and Yagi also migrated around him.

It felt weird to him. He was completely surrounded by people now. All of them constantly making sure he was okay. Bakugou had told him that night when he attempted suicide that until the minute he stopped doubting himself he was going to have to put up with the explosive blonde. At least, Bakugou came with Shinsou and Kirishima.

Yaoyorozu also started spending more time with him. Sitting down with him and doing homework together while they drank tea. Her presence was comforting. Her personality reminded him a lot of how Inko was when they were kids. She also acted like a mother too. Comforting him when needed, being there for moral support. The others called her Yaoyomomo a lot but in his head he couldn't stop calling her Yaoyomama. She was placing herself into his life like a surrogate mother. She often would gush over him like a mother would her son.

Shouta would deny it but they made him feel good. Bakugou's constant reassurance, Momo's warming presence, Shinsou and Todoroki's quiet comforting, and Midoriya and Yagi's radiating smiles and determination. The rest of the class always seemed ready to jump in whenever necessary. This was something that he didn't have before. Yes, he had his friends before but this was completely different.

It could be because his classmates already knew him from before, and he knew what he was capiable of and he just didn't see it. There could be a number of reasons that his former students were doing everything in their power to help him. He made him nervous knowing that they were right around the corner for him. He didn't want to screw up and fail them. He wanted to be able to fit in and be one of those people they could also rely on. At the same time, how could they when he couldn't even get out of his own head.

The class was making their way towards their classroom. There was still an unsettling tension within the class ever since they had found Shouta on the roof. Bakugou was the one keeping them together. He would watch closely and whenever there were signs that Shouta was getting overwelmed, he would get involved.

It hadn't taken them long to get through the building and too the classroom. Each student got to their desks and started talking amongst themselves. Bakugou peeked over to Aizawa who was leaning against his hand. Clear signs of sleep deprivation on his face. He frowned and got up from his desk and walked over to Aizawa's. The ebony haired teen looked up at him with tired eyes.

"Why don't you sleep until Midnight gets here? We still have about twenty minutes until homeroom starts. Icyhot or Yaoyorozu can wake you up when she gets here." Bakugou stated, his voice unusually soft. Aizawa nodded and placed his head down on the table in his arms. Bakugou smiled slightly and hurried back to his desk before he classmates saw that he actually smiled. He looked over his shoulder to Todoroki and Yaoyorozu, both nodding at him in confirmation.

Meanwhile, in the teacher's lounge Kayama was going through the paperwork for the upcoming Hero's Gala, getting everything in order. It was less than two months away and since it was at the New Number One hero's agency, they had a lot of work to do. She wasn't worried about Todoroki since it was taking place at his father's. Yaoyorozu came from a rich family so she would know how to act at a gala. She was worried for the other students. They had to learn how to do certain dances and proper ettique in less than two months. Aizawa would most likely be a lost cause when it came to the gala. He didn't like to over excert his energy for anything other than hero work and preferred to be in the corner rather than talking to people. They had a lot of work to do including their hero studies.

It was one of those moments she really wished for Aizawa to be back to normal again. He would be able to jungle all of this without even blinking an eye or even tell her how she could possibly get all of it done. She now understood another reason that Aizawa was tired all the time. He would stay up all hours of the night making specialized lessons for each student along with their regular circulium. She sure did miss her tired boy by her side.

A noise in front of her caught her attention, looking up she saw Yamada placing a cup of coffee in front of her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kayama rolled her eyes and gave a quick thanks and took a drink of the caffeinated drink. The blonde leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before taking his spot at his desk.

"I don't know how Aizawa did it, Hizashi. I mean I'm drowning here trying to figure out how I'm going to jumble their gala lessons in with their hero studies along with their other classes." Kayama stated, flipping to the next page as she took another drink.

Yamada couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. "I'm pretty sure that Nezu gave me the answer when I went and saw him a couple days ago." The blonde pulled his bag up onto the desk and took out the same folder that Nezu had given him. "This is Shouta's school file from when he was a student along with us. Read the last page."

Kayama took the folder from the blonde and quickly flipped the pages. Her eyes wideneding as she read it. "Oh my god, this is brillant." Her voice going a pitch higher in excitement. "The students would want to do lessons with him just because it's Aizawa. So maybe in the mornings we do our hero classes and in the afternoon in our final class we will do gala lessons. If they want anymore training, Aizawa can help them. He can be my little teacher's assistant." She hopped up from her desk, determination now etched in her features as she quickly gathered up her supplies. "I need you to do me a favor and call Mrs. Midoriya and see if she has any of his old stuff and could bring it."

Yamada couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "Okay, babe." Kayama just smiled and turned on her heel and walked out of the lounge. She had her game plan now.

She hummed to herself as she walked towards the classroom. She stopped as she came to the door. She didn't hear the normal yelling from Iida and loud talking from most of her students. Instead, she barely heard the whispers and Iida trying to usher the rest of the class into their seats without making much noise.

She grabbed ahold of the handle and slid open the door, the students quickly rushing to their seats before looking up at her. She caught a glimpse of Aizawa fast asleep at his desk. Todoroki was leaning over the side of his desk, shaking the boy's shoulder. Aizawa slowly stirred, looking to the dual haired teen through hazy eyes before sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning, young heroes to be." Midnight stated as she walked to the podium, placing down her belongings. "Alright so today we are starting lessons over Hero Gala Ettique and some dance lessons." She turned and looked back to the glass. She didn't miss the light to come to Aizawa's eyes. "For this, Nezu and Cementoss have worked for the last few days that we had off to get a building made specifically for this. So let's get ready to go. You will dress in your gym clothes. Go get dressed out." With that, she dismissed the class to the locker rooms. She peeked down at her phone as the students made their way out of the classroom.

_She's on her way. _  
_Sent from Hizashi Yamada_

A smile played on her face as she walked out of the room, sending a message to both Yamada and Shimura to meet up at the new location.

It hadn't taken long for the students to get dressed out and they were waiting patiently for her. She instantly noticed how close Bakugou and the others were standing around Aizawa as if encircling around him to protect him from anything around him.

"Alight everyone, follow me." She walked ahead of the class as they went through the halls and out of the school. Kirishima and Kaminari were joking around with sarcastic comments coming from Jiro every so often. Aizawa was in the middle beside Bakugou, Shinsou, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Yagi. She peeked over her shoulder, seeing the small smile playing on Aizawa's face as Yagi chatted his ear off. She wasn't sure what he was saying but whatever it was, it was bringing a smile to Aizawa's face.

They rounded the corner and came up to the new building. Nana Shimura and Yamada were waiting at the doors. Yamada was dressed in his hero gear but Shimura was in a track suit. "Present Mic. Nana." She nodded her head at the others as they finally got up to them. Midnight turned to face her class, a smile on her beautiful features as she looked down to them. "Everyone, welcome to the new school building." Present Mic and Nana opened up the doors and allowed the others to enter in.

The building was rather large. The floor was made special and painted over black. Mirrors lined the walls of the right side of the room. "What is this place? Why are there mirrors?" Kaminari questioned, looking over to Midnight.

Before their homeroom teacher could answer, Aizawa interjected, "It's a dance studio." His voice was soft as he looked around the room. "Take your shoes off. It ruins the floor." He quickly instructed, his shoes already off and to the side.

"This place was created for assisting in teaching you what you need to learn for the gala. Yes, like Aizawa said... it's a dance studio. As heroes, there will be times you will need to attend galas. In which, you will need to know how to dance." Nana stated as she walked into the middle of the room. "I'm sure Aizawa could explain the use of the mirrors." With the single line, Midnight knew that Yamada had told Nana about Shouta's dancing past.

Heads turned towards Aizawa, waiting for the answer. "Mirrors are used to help the dancer learn their dance. They can watch themselves and see what they are doing but also can watch their instructor who are usually located behind them. It also helps in group dances as well." He explained, his face lighting up as he walked further into the room.

"The most common dances used at galas are the waltz and the tango. We will be teaching you the waltz. We will pair you off with a partner at first than you can choose your own partners later on." Midnight stated as she motioned for the rest of the class to come in. "Alright, start stretching. Dancing takes a lot out of the muscles. We don't want you to be too sore now."

The class spread out across the room and started to do their stretches. Midnight walked over to where Mic and Nana were standing. Hizashi gave her a smile as she got over to them. "Inko is on campus. Thirteen is showing her the way. Are we really going to have Shouta dance for everyone?"

Midnight looked away from Hizashi to Aizawa and nodded. "You had to of seen the way his face lit up. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

After about five minutes of stretching for the class, the door opened once more revealing Inko Midoriya with a box in her arms. Midoriya perked up from where he was at and smiled to his mother. "Hey, mom!" Inko waved to her son as she walked over to Midnight. "What are you doing here?"

Inko replied with, "I got a message from Present Mic to bring this stuff for Shouta. I do need to get back home. There is somethings I need to take care of. I'm sorry I can't stay Izuku." The green haired woman smiled as Izuku ran over and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed the top of his head before he pulled away and went back over to his spot by Todoroki to finish his stretches. Aizawa looked through his hair at her before she caught his eye and made her way over to him. "I'll see you later, Shou." She gave him a quick hug before pulling back and waving to the others.

As quickly as she stopped by, she was gone. Aizawa looked between the door and the box that was now in Hizashi's hands. He glared to the box. What exactly was in the box? "Um, Shouta. Come here for a moment." Hizashi stated. Aizawa pulled himself off of the floor and made his way over to his teachers.

"What is it, Hizashi?" Aizawa questioned. The blonde handed over the box, watching as Aizawa opened it and his eyes widened. "How did she get these?"

Hizashi shrugged. "I'm not sure but we would like it if you could demonstrate for the class. It looks like she brought your music and some costumes."

With the look of hestitate on Aizawa's face, Midnight put on the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Please, Shouta. I never got to see you dance before and we know you've been taking classes or at least were." The soft voice of the dark blue haired woman caused Aizawa to groan.

"Fine." He pulled out the CD and handed it to Hizashi. "Track 3. I'll be right back." With the box in hand, Shouta disappeared into a side room. The rest of the class with questioning looks on their face as they watched him leave.

"Alright, everyone. Line up by the walls. Aizawa is gonna show you a dance of his." Midnight stated, clapping her hands together.

Midoriya looked to them in shock. Well, the entire class was in shock. "He was a dancer?" The green haired boy asked.

Yaoyorozu added in, "It would make sense when you watch him in action. The way he moves. Some of them look like dance moves."

"That is so manly!" Kirishima stated, pretending to cry as he moved to stand next to Bakugou at the wall.

Mina laughed from her spot. "Everything is manly to you Kirishima." She stated.

"Cause it is!" Kirishima retorted.

The class fell silent as Aizawa came out of the room. No longer in his gym uniform but instead in a sleeves red shirt that went to his upper mid-thigh with black lining on the front and back. There was a slit over the left side which was also lined in black. He also worse black skin tight shorts that went just blow his mid thigh. The ebony haired teen's face flushed as the others looked at him. He hid his face behind his hair as he could feel the eyes burning into him.

"I know... it's girly." Aizawa whispered.

Yagi had to shallow the dryness that came to his throat as his eyes drank in the sight before him. "No, Aizawa-kun, it's not. You look amazing."

"You look manly!" Kirishima added. With both of their words, a smile came to Shouta's face.

"Alright, let's do this before I don't." Aizawa said as he moved to the middle of the floor and laid down. Mic put on the track at the music started to play.

The class watched on as Aizawa started moving flawlessly to the music. The emotion and light coming to his eyes as he danced. With every sharp and precise turn, Shouta's hair moved perfectly along with him.

The surprise coming to their faces at the flexibility that Aizawa was showing with the kicks and jumps that he was doing. How he rolled onto the floor, touching the ground with the tip of his toes from behind him.

None of their eyes could leave him as they watched on. They were drawn in. Yagi could feel his heart pounding as he watched the younger teen dance to the music. Shouta was lost in his own world as moved before finally going to the floor and the music had stopped.

Aizawa's classmates burst out into cheers. Whooping and hollering as Aizawa blushed as he pulled himself off of the floor and looked at the others. "That was amazing, Shouta!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could dance!" Mina screeched.

"Magnifico!" Aoyama exclaimed.

Praises and cheers came from each of them, surprisingly even Bakugou said that it was good. Yagi took the moment to step up to Aizawa as the ebony haired teen breathed heavily. "That was beautiful..." He whispered, raising his hand to slip a lock of Aizawa's hair behind his ear. "Like you." A sense of pride came to Yagi as he watched Aizawa's skin completely turn red and he attempted to hide his face once more.

"Alright! Great job, Aizawa! Now let's start with our regular lessons. I posted your partners on a paper on the mirror." Midnight stated, clapping her hands together before the rest of the class broke off into their pairs.

Classes were finally over and everyone was practically dead on their feet as they made their way back to the dorms. The girls were still hyped up over watching Aizawa dance. The boy's commenting on how they think it could help them as well.

Yagi stopped for a moment, grabbing a hold of Aizawa's hand and pulling him back towards him. "Yagi?" Aizawa questioned.

"Um, I was wondering if maybe you could do private lessons with me. I happen to have two left feet when it comes to this stuff and you're so graceful and beautiful-" The blonde was cut off when he felt a pair of lips against his. His eyes slowly slipped shut as he wrapped his arms around the small waist.

Aizawa stood on his tip toes as their lips moved in sync. The ebony haired teen pulled back, both breathing heavily. Both of their faces flushed over as they looked at each other.

"Of course I will."

On the main campus, Tsukauchi made his way towards the conference room. He had contacted Nezu to have a meeting with the faculty over his new discovery in the case. He was beyond worried at this point.

The door was opened when he arrived. Nezu was in the chair at the front of the table with the rest of the teachers lined up at the adjoining tables. "Thank you for seeing me today."

Nezu gave a smile as Tsukauchi came into the room and handed files to each of the teachers. "I understand that you found something in the case that we need to know about."

"Yes, Principal Nezu." Tsukauchi stated. "So absolutely terrible news to start with... the villain who attacked Aizawa and Yagi has escaped from prison." Mic let out a yell of anger as soon as Tsukauchi gave the news.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mic growled.

"Yamada, please calm down." Nezu stated, watching as the pen Mic had been twirling in his fingers broke. "Alright, so we will increase the patrols on the school grounds and up security. I'm sure the police force is looking hard for this man."

Tsukauchi nodded as he looked to Hizashi. "I can assure you, the police force and the nearby hero agencies are out looking for this man." The detective's words didn't seem to sooth the anger radiating off of the Voice hero. "If you look in the files I have provided for you is the information we have found on the villain. While we didn't find him registered in the criminal registry. We got a hit in a different system." He stopped as he watched the heroes look at the photos of the finger prints. "We got a hit in the Legal Department Fingerprint Database. The villain is Shouta Aizawa's father... Hideo Aizawa. I believe that Aizawa is in danger."

Hizashi looked up from the file. "This is impossible. Hideo Aizawa is dead."

"Finger prints and DNA does not lie. So, I would like to get a photo ID from Aizawa himself." Tsukauchi stated. Nezu nodded, leaning in towards Midnight.

"Please, go retrieve Aizawa." Midnight nodded and got up from her seat.

The room went into silence as Midnight left. This was not going to be good.

Midnight arrived at Heights Alliance. Dread completely filled her as she entered the building. The class was strawn out in the common room. Aizawa was joking with Yagi and Todoroki as she walked over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Aizawa... I need you to come with me." Midnight said. She watched the smile drop from Aizawa's face and his normal nonemotional mask came to his face.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Aizawa muttered as he got up and followed behind Midnight. "What's going on, Nemuri?" He questioned as they walked out of the building and started heading towards the main building. Midnight sucked in a shaky breath as she turned towards her deaged friend. She leaned down and gave the most reassuring smile she could give.

"This is going to be hard but Detective Tsukauchi has a photo he needs for you to ID. It's the villain that did this to you." Midnight stated. Aizawa's eyes flashed with confusion.

"Why would I need to ID someone I can't even remember?" Aizawa questioned. He was right. He couldn't remember the attack at all. In reality, both he and Yagi should never be able to identify the villain.

"Detective Tsukauchi is just doing his job. This won't be long." Midnight reassured as she placed her arm around his shoulders and guided him towards the building.

The walk didn't last long until they arrived at the conference room. Aizawa felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he entered the room. Not one of the heroes would look at him as Tsukauchi walked up to him.

"Thank you for coming, Aizawa. I just need you to look at this photo and tell me if you recognize him." Tsukauchi explained. Aizawa nodded as he stepped forward as Tsukauchi showed him the photo.

The world seemed to stop around Aizawa as he looked at the picture. His eyes widening and his breathing picking up. "That's... my father..." His voice came out weak as he threaded his hands through his hair, pulling at the ebony locks. "No... no... no... this can't be real. This can't be... no... he's dead..." His voice trailed off as the room spun around him and his eyes rolled back into his head and everything went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So this chapter picks up immediately following the conclusion of the last chapter. So far no new updates on anything but I do greatly apologize for the long wait on a chapter!_

_Chapter Warnings: Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Rape/Non Con, talks of suicide_

**Chapter Eleven: Concrete Angel (by Martina McBride)**

_Chapter Summary: U.A. goes through their options of keeping Shouta safe from his father. Hideo Aizawa makes his first move. Meanwhile, Shouta copes with his father being alive and lessons continue for the gala. _

The conference room was in a dead silence. Aizawa laid unconcious in the arms of Tsukauchi as the detective caught him as he was falling towards the floor. Hizashi immediately was out of his seat and next to his fallen friend. Even despite the current situation, Shouta looked peaceful. Maybe there was some hope in this situation.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think he would react like this." Tsukauchi muttered, his grip seemly tightening on Aizawa. "Maybe Mrs. Midoriya would of been the better choice."

Hizashi sighed, moving some of the ebony locks out of his friend's hair. "That wouldn't matter. He would of still of found out somehow. Shouta is a lot smarter than people give him credit for."

"We need to take the proper precautions to keep him safe. It's obvious that Shouta had been the target and that his father is probably still after him." Nemuri added from her seat, her face soft as she looked at Aizawa. "We could send him to stay with his sister and place them into the care of a hero agency."

"The safest place for him right now is right here at U.A." Nezu stated. "Thank you for the information Detective Tsukauchi."

Hizashi didn't add anything into the ongoing conversation as he pulled Aizawa from Tsukauchi and brought him into his arms. "I'm going to take him back to his room." He whispered as he stood to his full height and left the room.

The walk was dead silent. Even for Hizashi's standards. He had no idea what to do in this situation. He was at a loss of how to help his friend. Shouta had been through so much in his life and it always seemed that life kept him on the blacklist.

"I'm so sorry, Shouta."

Lucky enough for him, the common rooms of Heights Alliance were empty when he arrived. He was able to navigate his way to Shouta's room without running into one of the students. He shifted the unconcious boy in his arms until he was able to reach the door handle and opened up the door.

He quietly moved over to the bed, placing Shouta gently on the black bedding that Inko had dropped off for him. He slipped Shouta's shoes off of his feet and placed them next to the bed before pulling the blanket over him.

He sent a quick text to Nemuri to tell her he was staying next to Shouta until he came too and to let her speak on his behalf in the meeting. She already knew of his thoughts on Shouta's situation so it was only fair if it was her that relayed the message for him.

Sparing a glance to Shouta, he allowed himself to look around the room. The room was very much like Shouta. It was sparse and only had the necessitites he needed. The only extras he could see where the picture frames that he knew Inko put there for memories from his life.

"Hizashi?" He had barely heard it but he knew it was Shouta's voice. He turned around and smiled at the ebony haired teen.

"Hey little listener." The scowl that came to Shouta's face immediately made a laugh escape from Hizashi as he moved to sit down next to his friend. "You feel okay?"

Shouta looked down to his lap, curling his body up as if shielding himself from the rest of the world. "I guess."

Hizashi frowned. He reached forward and placed his gloved palm on the teen's cheek and forced him to look him in the eye. "You know, Shouta. It's okay if you aren't. You don't have to hide the fact that you are terrified. I saw it on your face the minute Tsukauchi showed you the picture." He sighed, throwing his long arm over the small teen's shoulder. He had almost forgotten just how small Aizawa was when he was a teen. It had taken into his twenties before he reached the height he had been before his age was regressed. Shouta was by no means weak, he was just small.

"I just don't want to feel like this anymore, Zashi. I just want my life back."

There were perks to his quirk. The fools in the police force thought his quirk was merely Age Regression. Yes, he could regress someone's age but that wasn't all. He could regress the body, the mind to any points of his choosing. He could also regress anything he looked at to it's original form. He could pick and choose where he wanted the regression to stop. It didn't matter if the object was organic or inorganic. He could do what he pleased. He had told the government his quirk was simply Inorganic Manipulation. He never spoke a word of all the qualities of his quirk.

His son. His sweet Shouta. He had gained the abilities of Erasure. Hideo believed it was practically due to his quirk. The quirk that made Hideo's blood boil. The first time he had ever laid hands on his son was when he used his quirk on him. From then on, he refused to let Shouta use his quirk and took any means necessary to keep it from happening again.

It was rather tame at first until his beloved Inko moved out. She didn't even hesitate to leave. It made Hideo furious. It boiled over to his son. He could bend Shouta to his every will. Shouta would listen if it meant not getting punished.

Truly, he loved his children. Shouta... Shouta he loved the most. The boy was his polar opposite. The only thing in common that they had with each other was their family name.

He knew by now that the police force most likely knew his true identity. He kept reverting his own mind back to minutes before while they were using their quirks on him to keep his idenity a secret. The last time he was ever involved with the police was as a corpse.

He had shot his own brains out. The emergency medicial technicans declared him dead. When he was taken into the morgue, at last second, he used his quirk on himself. Reverting his body back to what it was before he shot himself. He had barely been alive and it took a lot out of him to be able to use his quirk.

In the end, his plan worked.

Now, it was his mission to bring his son back to him. He had the leverage of one secret that Shouta did not know even in his adult life. Something he would use to force him to join him. He would join him and they would take back what rightfully belonged to him.

He was silent as he was lead through the halls of the prison. The guards of Tartarus were complete utter idiots. None of them realizing that a fugitive was right under their nose. He arrived at his destination and stepped foot into the room that he was looking for.

"Hideo Aizawa, the yakuza. Why do I owe the pleasure of you me today?"

Hideo stared straight at the man in front of him. "Hello, All for One." He stopped for a moment. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening." All for One replied, a grin coming to his face.

A week had passed since that night. Shouta was slowly adjusting giving the information that was given to him. His classmates could see the change but no one pressed for it. Midnight had already told them that they would know when the time was right.

Yagi was growing more and more concerned. Shouta seemed more distracted. Only caring for his heroics classes and paying no mind to his other courses. The ebony haired teen threw himself in the middle of the gala lessons and helped Midnight teach them the waltz.

His eyes lingered onto the form of Aizawa currently instructing Tokoyami on the placement of his feet and showing him alongside Yaoyorozu. Yaoyorozu was a great dancer in her own right. She had experience at attending these type of events due to her parents. Todoroki also became a class instructor since his father had taught him the proper ettique when he was young.

Bakugou, Krishsima, and Asui caught on quickly. Kaminari and Ashido still needed a lot of work. Out of the class, Yagi was the one who needed the most work. It was no joke to Aizawa when he said that he practically had two left feet.

Everyone was once again paired off with each other other than Aizawa and Yagi. Yagi sucked in a deep breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His gaze moving over the class as they started dancing along the waltz along with the music.

His breathing stopped for a moment when he saw a hand stretched out in front of him. He looked over into the obsidion eyes of the teen standing in front of him. Shouta smiled softly. "Dance with me?"

"Of course, Shouta." Yagi smiled. He placed his hand in Shouta's and allowed the younger teen to guide his hands where they needed to be. The blonde's large hand was on Shouta's hip while his other was still in Shouta's hand. Shouta's free hand was on his shoulder.

"Take a breath and than take one step towards me." Shouta instructed softly. Yagi looked down at their feet as he took the step forward but stopped when he felt a finger under his chin forcing him to look back up. "Keep your eyes locked to mine. Just let the music guide you. I will tell you if you are doing something wrong."

Yagi nodded, taking one more breath, moving his hand from Shouta's hip to his lower back and pulling him slightly closer before taking a step. Shouta moved his foot back to allow for Yagi to place his foot down. They took another couple of steps together as Shouta instructed him before the boy went silent and they started moving along to the music.

Yagi was surprised in how easy it was to move along with Shouta. The younger teen's face peaceful with a small smile as they moved together. He muttered quick apologizes each time he accidentally stepped on Shouta's toes. The Erasure user only shrugging it off as they moved along. That was one of the first signs that something was bothering Shouta. Normally, the tired teen would say something to him or call him an idiot.

After a second's thought, he pushed himself flush against Shouta and leaned down to his ear. "What is bothering you?" Shouta didn't say anything but he felt the way that the younger teen tensed against him. "Please don't shut anyone out. I know Bakugou might actually explode your face off if you do."

Shouta shook his head, still refusing to look Yagi in the eye. "Shouta, you told me to keep eye contact with you. It's pretty irrational that you won't do the same." Shouta frowned but complied and made eye contact with him. "Please, Shouta. Let me help you in any way that I can."

Shouta contemplated for a minute before he turned his face towards Yagi's shoulder, shielding his words from the others. "It's my father... he's alive." Yagi felt as if the world stopped around him. His heart beat was in his ears. The person that plagued Shouta's nightmares was alive. "Toshi... he is the one who did this to us."

Yagi wasn't able to say anything to Shouta before Midnight announced that the lesson was over and Shouta pulled away from him. He reached out to stop him but the ebony haired teen had already disappeared within the mass of their classmates.

It was dark out, only the stars litering the sky in Shouta's line of sight as he laid back in the grass of the courtyard of Heights Alliance. He had managed to shake off Bakugou and his group and got a moment away as the explosive boy started to help Sato cook dinner.

Nothing in his life made sense anymore. This wasn't his time and he knew it. He had his time as a teenager. He was supposed to be an adult and supposively was to be married. He wondered what his life was like. He was told that he achieved everything that he dreamed off. He became the exact hero he wanted to be and somehow became a teacher. Most like Nemuri's doing.

The silence was refreshing. It was calming. He felt himself drifting off into much needed sleep. His eyes snapped open as he heard someone lay down next to him. He looked over his shoulder with his eyes wide as Yagi smiled at him. The blonde didn't say a word as he laid on his back and looked at the night sky. His large hand slipping into Shouta's, giving a reassuring squeeze. Still nothing said between the two.

He wasn't sure how long they were there before he heard the voices of Midoriya, Todoroki, Shinsou, and Iida. The four boys quieting down. Shouta once again heard the movement of grass as Midoriya laid himself on the opposite side of Shouta. Todoroki laying next to Midoriya with Shinsou sprawling out by Shouta and Yagi's heads. Iida took a spot on the other side of Yagi.

Soon enough they were joined by the girls. Yaoyorozu and Jiro deciding to lay next to Todoroki. Uraraka taking a spot next to Iida. Ashido and Hagakure choosing to be by Shinsou.

The talking of Tokoyami and Shoji cut the silence before they stopped. Like the others, choosing silence and laying on the ground by their classmates.

One by one the others joined in.

Ojiro.

Aoyama.

Koda.

Sero.

Kaminari.

Than lastly Kirshima and Bakugou.

Nothing was said throughout the members of Class 1-A. Nothing was needed. Despite the silence, Shouta could feel the comfort and support coming off of them in waves.

Maybe... he did truly belong with them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! Alright so we are picking up about a week after the conclusion of the last chapter. Class 1-A will be playing a bigger part now and they are getting closer to the Hero's Gala. _

_Additional Notes: I'm posting a new story that is Aizuku, not a teacher/student relationship. Aizawa is in Class 1-A. Should be up around the time this chapter is posted as well as the new chapter of Love The Way You Lie. I have another Erasermight story in the works that is Omegaverse. Just haven't finished on the kinks in my first chapter yet._

_Chapter Warnings: Talk of Past Attempted Suicide, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-Con, Dissosation Episodes_

**Chapter Twelve: Break This Down (by Descendants Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta has his first session with Dr. Shinsou. Class 1-A learns of Hideo Aizawa. Inko Midoriya is brought to U.A. to make a decision about Shouta's future at U.A. Yagi takes a step forward with his relationship with Shouta. Meanwhile, the police get devestating news._

As soon as Shouta had walked into his homeroom he was immediately pulled out by Kayama. The rest of the class had looked to them in confusion as they left and even Shouta was confused. Kayama didn't say anything as she guided him to one of the nearby conference rooms. She opened up the door and motioned for him to enter.

Shouta didn't say anything to her as he went into the room and his eyes immediately fell on the doctor from the hospital. It was Dr. Shinsou who had done his quirk assessment. Dr. Shinsou smiled to him and motioned for the seat next to him. "Hello again, Aizawa." The Indigo haired man said. His smile remined Shouta of Hitoshi. They had the exact same smile. It was comforting.

"What am I doing here?" Shouta questioned as he sat down in the seat offered to him.

Dr. Shinsou's smile didn't waver. "I'm sure you know. Principal Nezu brought me in to work with you so they could keep you in the hero course." The doctor stopped talking for a moment to open the folder that had been sitting in front of him. "I've looked over your files from your time here at U.A. before and your medical records. Both are consistant with what I believe is going on with you."

Shouta thought for a moment. The only thing he could think of was his suicide attempt.He didn't remember any other times other than the incident in class that would cause Dr. Shinsou to be here. "Is this over me being on the roof the other day?"

Dr. Shinsou nodded. "Yes, it is actually. You're friends, Yamada and Kayama were worried and Nezu has rules to follow. It was Hitoshi's idea for me to be the one to speak with you." The Indigo haired man stated. "First I want to start with you just talking. Tell me about what is causing so much pain to you that made you want to take your life."

Shouta took in a deep breath, folding his arms over his chest almost as if he was hugging himself. "Well, I would go to the roof to be alone... I just needed a moment away. Then my father's voice would play in repeat in my head. It was as if he was standing right behind me." The teen whispered.

Dr. Shinsou jotted some notes onto the papers in front of him as Shouta spoke. "Can you tell me what your father would do to you?"

Shouta squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. "It started out as only yelling. As far back as I could remember, he would be yelling something at me. He would call me a disgrace, disgusting, a failure. Than it turned physical. He would beat me, blindfold me... He would lock me in the closest..." His mouth dried. His voice didn't want to work. He couldn't speak.

Dr. Shinsou looked to him. "There is something more, isn't there?" Shouta nodded, feeling the tears come to his eyes. "Can you tell me?" The teen immediately shook his head, his nails digging into his arms as the memories came rushing back. "Alright, I do need to be completely honest. If we can't make progress than I won't have a choice but to tell Nezu to pull you out of the hero course." Shouta's head snapped up, his eyes widening.

"No, please... I want to be a hero." The Erasure user pleaded.

"I know, Aizawa. So let's try something else." The doctor stated, getting up from his spot and going towards the windows. Shouta watched his movements as Dr. Shinsou pulled the blinds down causing the room to go dark. "If you would, please stand up here in the middle of the room. We are going to do a hands on approach." Shouta didn't know what to say but complied with the doctor. He walked to the middle of the room and stood with his back to Dr. Shinsou. He could hear Dr. Shinsou come up behind him and his breath hitched as he felt fabric cover his eyes. "We are going to do a sensory approach. I want you to tell me what you're feeling. What is going through your head."

The blindfold was securely in place and Shouta couldn't see a wink of light. His heart beat started to pick up immediately. His eyes were his weapon. He felt exposed without his sight. He could hear Dr. Shinsou's footsteps around the room, his gentle words cutting through the heart beat in his ears.

"What do you feel, Aizawa?"

Shouta took in a deep breath, his hands balled in fists. "I'm scared... exposed." Flashes of his past with his father came to his mind. His mind going back to the closest from his house.

"What do you smell? What do you physically feel around you?" Dr. Shinsou's voice was soothing to Shouta's ears. Yet, Shouta couldn't find himself calming down.

"I can smell my father's tobacco on his jacket. My mom's perfume on her sweater." Shouta muttered. "I can feel the hardwood of the floor. My hands are tied behind my back."

Dr. Shinsou's movements stopped but Shouta wasn't sure where he was at. "Are your hands always tied?"

Shouta nodded. "Yeah. My father doesn't want me being able to take my blindfold off." His breathing completely stopped when he felt hands wrap around his wrists and pin them behind his back. His mind immediately went to the basement.

Dr. Shinsou was leaning close to Shouta's ear and whispered, "What else would happen?" He paused, "What else would he do?"

Shouta's heart beat was in his ears once more. It was all he could hear. "He would take me to the basement..."

The images of the basement played through his head. The chains on the wall over the bed that had been down there. It was a torture chamber for Shouta. "What happened in the basement?"

Shouta felt a sob rack through his body. His father was standing in front of him again. The smirk that could only be described as evil on his face. "No, please don't do this.." His breathing was picking up. He was panicking. He could barely even feel his body fighting Dr. Shinsou's hands. "Please, let me go. I'm sorry. Please father."

"Now, Aizawa, I want you to tell me what is going on? What do you see?" He knew it was Dr. Shinsou but the voice sounded like his father's and that terrified him.

"I'm in my basement..." Images of his father pinning him to the bed and enclosing his hands in the chains came to his mind. He could feel his father's breathing on his neck causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. "My father... he's... he's pinning me down." Another cry left him as the memory played on through his head. The hands roaming his naked and battered body. The bruising hands that were placing their mark on his waist. The pain of practically being ripped in two.

"What is he doing to you?" Dr. Shinsou said softly, his grip loosening on the teen's wrists.

Shouta cried, a few hiccups leaving him as he tried to breathe. "He's touching me.. hurting me."

Dr. Shinsou knew this was going to happen. The react that would come from Shouta the minute the blindfold went on. He knew from Shouta's closed off demeanor that this was the only way he would open up. "Did he rape you, Aizawa?" Shouta nodded, the blindfold completely soaked in his tears now. "I want you to think of anything that makes you happy. Say it out loud if you need too."

Shouta squeezed his eyes shut behind the fabric. He still felt disconnected to his own body, like everything happening around him was reality but wasn't. He took in a shaky breath as he let his mind drift off.

Inko came to his mind. Izuku. Hizashi. Kayama. Shirakumo. Hitoshi. Todoroki. Bakugou. Kirishima. The rest of his class. Yagi. Yagi's smile.

Everything seemed to fade away as he thought of all the people around him that were supporting him. The noises and images slowly fading away into the back of his mind. His breathing leveling out. His eyes no longer producing tears.

Dr. Shinsou slowly released Shouta's hands and undid the blindfold, taking the fabric away from the teen. He walked back over to his notes and added in a few more notes over way he had seen.

"That was actually a really good job, Aizawa. You pulled yourself out of mid-dissociation." Dr. Shinsou stated, moving to reopen the blinds, allowing light to refill the room. "I believe that you need to experience it more than talk about it to fully recover from the trauma you had experienced. You immediately went to shut me out when we were just talking but replaying some of what you experienced allowed you to open up to me."

Shouta bit his lip. "That was terrible."

Dr. Shinsou gave a gentle smile. "And it will be but remember the support system you have around you. I believe wholeheartedly that you can fully recover from this. I want to speak with you twice a week from now on. I'll let Principal Nezu know I will clear you to continue in the hero course as long as if you work with me."

Shouta nodded. He needed to do what he could. He was tired of it all.

The class had basically be in silence from the minute that Shouta was escorted out of the room. Yagi had this nagging feeling to jump up and go see what was going on but he knew that he couldn't.

It hadn't been long before Midnight had shown back up with a soldem look on her face. That is what concerned Yagi the most. Did something happen to Shouta? He could see the worried look on Midoriya's face from where he sat. Todoroki and Shinsou also wore the same looks.

Kirishima raised his hand but immediately Midnight instructed him to set it down. "I know you are wondering why Aizawa is not in the room. Nothing is wrong with him. He is speaking to Dr. Shinsou." Yagi let out the breath that he didn't know that he had been holding. He knew that Mic-sensei was going to Nezu about it as a way to keep Shouta at U.A. "I want to tell you part of the reason on why we are having Aizawa do this during homeroom." She stopped for a moment, looking at the class. "We have discovered the villain who attacked Aizawa and Yagi the night that they were deaged."

Midoriya muttered something on his breath before he spoke up, "Why would Aizawa need to be out of the room for this?"

Midnight gave a small smile. They could see the guilty look she wore. "The night I pulled him out of the common room to speak with Nezu was the night we discovered who it was. Aizawa was to complete the identification."

Yagi knew exactly where this conversation was doing. He knew what Midnight was about to say. He was the only person Shouta confided in about his father being alive. Todoroki was the next person to finally talk. "How would he be able to identify someone he couldn't remember?"

"Well, he did but didn't know. He didn't remember the attack and his attacker but he knew him." Midnight paused, taking a deep breath. "The villain was someone who Aizawa believed to be dead." The air seemed to chill around the class as some of them came to the realization of where the conversation was going. "The villain is Aizawa's father."

Inko Midoriya was not sure what to expect when she arrived at U.A. She had recieved a call from Principal Nezu asking for a meeting but didn't give much details. All she knew was that the meeting had something to do with her brother.

Present Mic was the one escorting her to the office. Inko recognized the blonde as one of Shouta's friends when had originally be in high school. His birth name was Hizashi she believes. She wasn't sure, she didn't really know much about Shouta after she left home.

She said a quick thank you to Mic as they arrived at Nezu's office. The mammal was sitting patiently at his desk as Inko entered the room. "Please, have a seat Mrs. Midoriya." Nezu said, motioning towards the couch in front of his desk. "Thank you for coming in to speak to me."

Inko didn't like the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach. Something was definitely off. "What is this about?"

Nezu had a grim look on his face as he looked between Inko and the file in front of him. "As Shouta Aizawa's legal guardian, you have the legal right to make decisions on his behalf."

Inko's eyes narrowed on Nezu. "What happened?" She found herself growling. Something was dfinitely up. She could feel it. She was still on the fence about U.A. ever since the villain attack at the training camp. All Might had promised her that he would protect her son and now he was Izuku's classmate. How could U.A. be so trusting if the school couldn't even protect their teachers? "You promised me at the hospital that nothing would happen to my brother. What exactly is going on that you have called me down here." She clutched her fists together at the continued look Nezu gave her.

"Mrs. Midoriya, there was an incident a few weeks ago." Nezu started only to get cut off once more by the infuriated woman.

"A few weeks ago and I'm just hearing about this incident?" She had to force herself to take a deep breath to keep from exploding on the mammal in front of her. "What exactly was this incident?!"

Nezu took a breath. "Mrs. Midoriya, I know this situation is angering. Aizawa was found on the roof of Class 1-A's dorms. He was attempting to take his own life in a dissociated state." Inko felt as if the world stopped around her for a moment.

Her fists clutched together once more as she leveled a glare at Nezu. "You mean to tell me that my brother attempted to kill himself and you didn't notify his guardian." She was beyond angry at this point. "I should of never of allowed Shouta to return to this school. I want to pull him out immediately."

"Mrs. Midoriya, I know you're angry." Inko jumped at the voice, she had completely forgotten that Present Mic was still at the back of the room. The Voice hero moved from behind her and stood tall in front of her. He got to his knees and bowed on the floor. "I know we should of notified you but I know why he did this. He was and still is my best friend, ma'am. I should of been the one to say something before this even happened. Principal Nezu needed more information so we can still do our jobs and try to get to the bottom of what was happening in Shouta's mind." He stopped for a moment, peering up at her through his blonde bangs. "Mrs. Midoriya, when you were not there... I was. If you take Shouta away from the school, you are taking away the support system that he has to recover from this. I beg you, as his friend, let me help him through this."

Inko was in complete shock. It was like All Might bowing to her all over again over Izuku. "I'm sorry, Mic but I don't think I trust U.A. with my brother when I can barely trust you guys with my son. All Might is the reason Izuku still goes to school here." She muttered, her gaze softening as Mic stayed in his kneeling position.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I'm not asking you to give up your right to make decisions for Shouta. I'm asking you to think of what he wants and what his best interest is." Mic stated, a smile coming to his face as he looked to her. "If you still think it is best for him to leave than I will stand by your decision."

Nezu hopped from his chair and walked to the other side of his desk, standing directly in front of Inko. "Mrs. Midoriya, this incident was not the only thing I've called you in for." He paused as Inko looked to him. "We have also discovered the identity of the villain who attacked Aizawa and Yagi and unfortunately that man has escaped prison." Inko frowned. Of course the villain escaped. Could this class never get a break? "Mrs. Midoriya, the villain is your and Aizawa's father."

Inko's eyes widened as her breathing seemed to stop. That was impossible. She had identified her father's body in the morgue following the murder-suicide. There was absolutely no way he was alive. "That is impossible. He's dead." Her voice cracked.

Nezu gave a seldom look. "I understand hearing this is hard but DNA does not lie. We believe that your father used his quirk at last second to reverse his injuries and fake his death. It has been confirmed by the police and Aizawa that the man who attacked them is definitely your father."

Present Mic placed his hand gently over Inko's. "Mrs. Midoriya, as Aizawa's friend please allow me to take care of him and protect him. Even if you don't trust U.A., our security system is one of the best. He will be guarded here. He is surrounded by pro-heroes and his classmates that would do anything for him."

Nezu was the next to speak. "Class 1-A with the exception of Aizawa and Yagi are taking their Provisional Licenscing Exams here in a weeks time than the Hero's Gala will be taking place. Aizawa will be protected."

Inko thought for a moment. Her face hardened as she looked between the mammal and blonde. "I would like to speak to my brother before I make my decision."

Nezu smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Midoriya."

When Shouta returned to class following Dr. Shinsou's evaluation, he knew that his classmates knew of his father. They each had a grim look written on their faces as he entered the room. Izuku looked like he wanted to say something to him but Bakugou kept him from doing so.

The rest of Hero Informatics when by without a hitch than it was time for the class to work on their Ultimate Moves. Which Shouta and Yagi had been given the choice to attend the class or go back to the dorms. The class was taking place for the students who were taking their licensing exams which Shouta saw no need for since he had his own. He elected to sit the class out. He needed to think, he was distracted. If he couldn't get out of his head for the class, he would only be in the way of the other students working hard for their goals.

Yagi elected to stay with the class and help them work on their moves, giving his 'expert' opinion on what they could do to make their moves better. Shouta could of stayed behind and worked on his own but he was an underground hero. He didn't need a flashy move to get the job done. From what he was told about his previous life, the closest thing he had was combining Erasure with his capture weapon.

The walk towards Heights Alliance was silent. Peaceful. He hadn't had a moment away to just have a moment to himself. The air around him actually seemed refreshing to him. With everything going on, he finally had a moment where he wasn't lost in his own head. Maybe Dr. Shinsou was right. Forcing Shouta into a semi-dissociative state could work. He wasn't much for talking. He didn't like to burden others with his problems.

Soft footsteps behind him pulled him out of his thoughts and he peered over his shoulder. A small smile came to his face as his sister's caring gaze connected with his own. "What are you doing here, Inko?"

Inko looked nervous. "Shouta, I need to talk to you." She motioned to the nearby bench that just happened to be there. The ebony haired teen didn't reply as they both took a seat and looked over to his sister. "Principal Nezu told me everything about what has been going on."

Shouta's eyes widened. From what he heard from Izuku, due to villain attacks he was almost pulled from U.A. and Inko was now his legal guardian. She had all the say. "Does that mean I have to leave U.A?" His voice quivered.

Inko smiled softly, taking Shouta's hand in hers. "Shou, in all honesty, I want to pull you from U.A. and let you heal from everything before you make a decision for the future." Shouta felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He looked down to his lap. Maybe this was his last day here. "Your friend, Present Mic, made me realize something." Shouta looked back over to her, his ebony locks falling into his eyes. "He made me realize that I can't make this decision for you. I wasn't there before and as much as I want to take you away and get you out of this situation.. it's not my choice. Izuku is my son and I have complete say in what happens to him but I don't with you." Tears came to her eyes as she spoke, her hand reaching up and moving some of the hair out of his eyes. "Shouta, I want to know what you want to do. I know about our father being alive and I know the danger you are in. I also want you to be around the people that will help you heal. I can't take that from you." She stated, her voice firm as she squeezed his hand once more.

"Inko, I know you care. You've always been like that but my life is here. I can't learn about my life I once had if I leave. I can't learn about the amazing students I had." Shouta muttered. He leaned back against the back of the bench and looked out at the school. "I know in my gut that I need to be here. My classmates have been so annoyingly supportive but somehow I know it's right." The teen looked back to his sister, a smile on his face. "Inko, I love you but I really want to stay. I don't care anymore that our father is out there. As long as if I have you... Hizashi, Nemuri, Yagi, and the rest of my... friends. I will be okay."

Inko smiled. "You haven't changed at all. You set your heart to something and it doesn't waver. I swear you and Izuku are more alike that you think." Inko wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him close. Shouta responsed by embracing her back. "Shou, if that is what you want.. I will let you stay. If anything changes and you want to come home. You call me." She pulled away from Shouta and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Shouta stood up along with Inko. "I will."

"I love you, Shouta." She said. "I'm going to tell Principal Nezu my decision. Next time you and Izuku have the chance. Come home for the day."

Shouta smiled and nodded. "Of course. I will drag him if I have too."

Inko laughed slightly. "I have a feeling it won't be him that will have to be dragged along."

Shouta growled his eyes, his smile never wavering. "True." Inko gave one last embrace to the teen before she said her goodbye and headed back towards the main building. Shouta watched as she disappeared before he turned back on his feet and started back on his way towards Heights Alliance.

The dorms came into his line of sight but he stopped in his tracks. He could feel eyes on him. He turned on his heel and looked around the surrounding area around the dorm. "You never fail to amaze me, Aizawa-kun." It was Yagi's voice but Shouta couldn't place where it was coming from. He took a couple steps forward and stopped by the nearest tree. He pressed his lips together as he looked up at the branches. Leaning against the tree on the middle branch was Yagi. His blue eyes shining against the light of the sun and his blonde hair moving in the wind. The smile on his face just as bright as his eyes. He was no longer in his gym uniform but in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a blazer over it.

"Why are you in a tree, Yagi-san?" Shouta found himself ask in amusement. He couldn't help the pull that his lips made as a smile came to his face once more. He wanted to glare at the dramatic teen but he couldn't find himself doing so.

Yagi shrugged as he looked away from Shouta up to the sky before looking back down. "I have the flare for dramatics so why not."

Shouta rolled his eyes, giving Yagi a deadpanned look. "Aren't you suppose to be helping our classmates with their ultimate moves?" The ebony haired teen questioned.

Yagi smiled. "You should of stayed for a few minutes. They are amazing. I gave a few pointers and decided to come find you instead. I saw you talking to your sister and didn't want to disturb you." He explained.

"So you climbed a tree?" Shouta questioned, actly quite amused with Yagi. Not that he was going to show it.

"Yes." Yagi chuckled. He leaped down and landed on his feet in front of Shouta and smiled. "I enjoy spending time with you and if I can do one thing to get you to smile that makes me happy." Shouta felt his face flushed. He hid behind the mask of his hair to keep Yagi from seeing it. "Take my hand." The ebony haired teen's head popped up as he looked up to Yagi's outstretched hand. Shouta carefully slid his hand on Yagi's and it only took a second to realize what he was doing. Yagi moved Shouta's arm up, motioning for Shouta to turn. With the turn, the blonde pulled the younger teen close to him and smiled. With a hand on the small of his back, Shouta found himself being dipped down. His heart stopped for a moment. "Don't be afraid. I won't let you fall."

The dance move was done perfectly and Shouta found his gaze connecting with Yagi's. He placed his own hand on Yagi's shoulder and the other was still held firmly in the blonde's. They moved along to the steps that they had been learning in their gala lessons and Shouta was surprised with how well Yagi was moving. Dancing around the tree, Shouta couldn't help but smile at Yagi.

"Well, you've certainly got better." Shouta stated, a smirk now playing on his face.

Yagi smiled at him. "I've got a wonderful teacher."

Shouta wasn't sure how long they were moving together before Yagi stood and just held the ebony haired teen close. Looking into each other's eyes, time seemed to stop around them. "Yagi?"

Yagi leaned forward, connecting their lips. Shouta's eyes slipped shut as he wrapped his arms around Yagi's neck. After a moment, the blonde pulled away and leaned his forehead against Shouta's. "Shouta, would you do me the honor and be my boyfriend once more?" Yagi's face turned red as Shouta just blinked for a moment.

After a moment of silence, Shouta's face broke out in a smile, a small blush across his cheeks. "Of course, Toshinori."

Saying he was infuritated wouldn't be the best word to describe what Tsukauchi was feeling in that moment. Hideo Aizawa had managed to get away from them once more and was practically a ghost now. His team was working hard to find him once more and the Endeavor Hero Agency was also teamed up with them on the case but to no avail.

The computer to his right beeped, gaining his attention from the files in front of him. He opened the video call and paused once he realized who was on the screen. On the screen was the warden of Tartarus.

"What can I do for you today, warden?"

The man had a frown on his face. "Detective Tsukauchi, we have a situation that might be connected to your current case." The man stopped for a moment. "I have sent files over that you want to look at."

Tsukauchi went to another computer and opened up the files and stopped. Within the files were pictures of the survillence cameras from the prison. Hideo Aizawa's face was clear within the picture but he wasn't alone. Standing next to him was a man with shaggy brown hair and grey eyes.

"Who is that, warden?" Tsukauchi asked in confusion.

The warden took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how it happened but I believe your target used his quirk on one of my inmates that lead to his escape. We just discovered the escape a few hours ago."

Tsukauchi felt dread fill him. "What villain?"

The warden's face didn't change. "All for One."


	13. Chapter 13

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: So nice big time skip here! We have jumped two months from the closure of the last chapter. _

_Additional Notes: For readers: I've also finally posted all my BNHA stories on (under my penname darkangelofember) and my line breaks didn't follow over. I'm trying to get this fixed and I'm unsure why they were taken out so if it seems weird while that's why. I might have to go back to my 'x' line breaks._

_Chapter Warnings: Kidnapping, mentions of child abuse, mentions of past rape/non-con_

**Chapter Thirteen: Pompeii (by Bastille)**

_Chapter Summary: After a long wait, the Heroes Gala has finally arrived! Class 1-A shows their newfound abilities off due to the work of Midnight and Shouta. _

Two long months of dance and ettique lessons were finally going to be put to better use. The Heroes Gala at the Endeavor Hero Agency was slated for later that night and Class 1-A and Class 1-B would both be in attendence as well as various pro heroes. Shouta, himself, never really saw the point of a gala. Heroes were meant to be out in the streets fighting crime. Not dancing. He couldn't say much about the dancing since he did enjoy dancing himself. He had taken lessons for most of his life to help with his flexibility. He found himself actually enjoying it. He often wondered what he would of done as an adult in attending this gala. From what his classmates told him, he would of probably found a corner to stay in until the end of the gala.

If someone were to ask him how he was now compared to two months ago. Honestly, he could say that he was a lot better. He was no longer having random spouts of dissociation and his nightmares were under control. He was slowly getting past his father's abuse.

His classmates played a major part in his recovery. Even if he didn't want to admit it. They welcomed him and his faults with open arms. Bakugou was no longer forcing him to stay by his side anymore. That was an upside. It meant Bakugou finally deemed him safe from himself. He had found himself spending more time with the explosive blonde and his friends. Midoriya had also weaved his way into Shouta's life as more than just a classmate. Izuku was his nephew after all. The other teen was so much like his sister. Just in a teenage boy form.

Than there was Toshinori.

Toshinori's warm, radiating smile cut right through the darkness that dwelled in his mind. Even through his doubts, he knew that Toshinori was going to be apart of his future. Rather he had a choice in it or not, he found himself falling for the blonde all over again. Maybe, Hizashi's midnight talks with him were helping. Hizashi told him stories of how he originally interacted with Toshinori. It sounded just like him. He wasn't a person to easily let someone in.

Somehow, Toshinori did just that. He managed to break down the walls that Shouta had built around himself. The teen had been once known as the world's Symbol of Peace. Maybe it was fate.

Currently, all of the students were getting ready for the gala. The girls were all together in Ashido's room, trying on their dresses and getting their makeup done. Most of the boys had gone to Krishima's room to get ready in a group. Shouta elected to stay by himself. As much as his classmates were working their way in, he just preferred to be alone at the moment. Alone time without the others came hard to come by. There was always someone.

Not that he would complain. He rather enjoyed the company of Shinsou and Todoroki. They reminded him of himself when he wasn't on edge. On the bright side, they were also quiet. Shouta loved the quiet.

The more time he spent with the others. The more he learned about them outside of what he surveyed in class. It was clear that Shinsou and Bakugou were an item from how they interacted with each other. Krishima had also confirmed it for him. It was rather shocking at first when he found out. Shinsou didn't seem like the type of person to put up with someone like Bakugou. Despite that, they were a good pair. Shinsou didn't really care much for anything and Bakugou was an explosion waiting to happen.

He also found out there was more than one couple within Class 1-A. Todoroki and Midoriya being another. Now that one surprised him. Todoroki didn't come off as the type to understand a romantic relationship with someone. The boy was so naive and oblivious to most things that didn't involve heroes. From what he heard from Todoroki about his father, it was bound to happen. Midoriya happened to remind him a lot of All Might. It was ironic really. Todoroki's father trying anything to surpass All Might just for his son to date All Might's protege. It was fitting.

So far those two pairs were the only ones he knew for sure who were dating within the class. If he could place a bet on anyone else he thought would end up together, his vote would be for Asui and Tokoyami. Asui showed herself as a great person to go to for emotional support and Tokoyami in his own right was fitting to be with her. They would make a great pair.

The most shocking couple that he had discovered in his time at U.A. Hizashi Yamada and Nemuri Kayama. From how they acted towards each other when he was in class with him. He would of never thought of it. Nemuri always had men falling to their knees near her. Hizashi had made no signs of ever showing that he liked Nemuri in that way. It had to of happened sometime after they originally graduated from U.A. In the end, he was happy that his best friend had found someone.

Shouta looked at his reflection in the mirror that was placed on his wall. Hizashi had put it in there a couple of days before along with a suit for him to wear. If he could go in his hero uniform, he would. He dreaded the idea of dressing up but of course he had no choice in the matter.

The suit was tailored to him perfectly. He elected to not button up the jacket over the top of the button up and the pants fit his body perfectly to show off his toned legs. How Hizashi managed to get his measurements without him knowing, he will never know.

He absolutely hated this.

He would rather be in his comfy athletic uniform instead of a tuxedo. Sighing, he brushed through his hair once more with his hair brush, pulling up part of it into a messy half bun. That was all he was going to do for his appearance. This was absolutely pointless. He absolutely did not want to go to this Gala but he knew his classmates were excited for it. He had seen it during their lessons. If he didn't go, he knew most of them would elect to stay with him instead of going and enjoying themselves. In the pit of his stomach, something felt off. He couldn't place it but a part of him screamed to lock himself in his room and not come out.

A soft knock on his door grabbed his attention away from his reflection. Walking over to the door, he opened it to reveal Toshinori standing on the other side in a blue tuxedo. Toshinori didn't say anything as he looked down at the younger teen. Shouta felt his face flush as his grip tightened on the door. "Um, hi, Toshi..."

Shouta speaking snapped Toshinori out of his stupor and the blonde flashed a large smile at him. "Hello, Shouta. You look... lovely." Shouta didn't think his face could get any redder at this point. "Um, the buses are here and everyone is loading up to go to the Gala."

Shouta nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He muttered as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Toshinori looked back to him as they went towards the elevator, the smile still plastered to his face. "What?" The Erasure quirk user asked, his voice softer than he meant for it to be.

"Nothing, you just look stunning is all." Toshinori replied.

Shouta couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "You don't look so bad yourself." He mentally slapped himself for the snide but actually kinda nice comment. Toshinori just let out a small laugh as the elevator doors opened and the two stepped inside. Clicking the ground floor button, neither spoke for the duration of the ride.

Toshinori seemed to notice the distress coming from the smaller teen almost as soon as they stepped in. The blonde turned, placing his hand on the small of Shouta's back. "What's wrong, Shou?"

The ebony haired teen took a deep breath, forcing himself to push aside the feelings that came over him. "Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what it is but it just isn't right." He muttered, unsure of how to explain it.

Toshinori smiled again. "There is nothing to worry about. We are going to be at the Endeavor Hero Agency and we are surrounded by pro heroes plus now our classmates and Class 1-B have their provisional licenses. Someone would be incredibly stupid to think they could attack a gala."

Toshinori had a point. It was two weeks ago that Class 1-A and Class 1-B had their Provisional Licensing Exams. Every single student passed with flying colors. _(Author's Note: Yes I know Todoroki and Bakugou failed but lets pretend that they passed because well I need them to have them.) _If he had been his older self, he knew he would of been proud of them. He had been watching them work themselves to the bone to strengthen themselves. If only he could do the same. The thoughts still lingered in the back of his mind. While they were dull and almost non-existent, they remained to rear their ugly head whenever they wanted.

"I know but I still can't get this stupid feeling to go away. Like something is going to happen." Shouta stated, looking back up at the blonde as the elevator let out a loud ding to signify that they had arrived on the ground floor.

Toshinori let out a soft sigh. As they exited the elevator, he placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Shou, you have to stop worrying so much. I know your father is still out there but he is no match for dozens of pro heroes and fourty heroes in training." The blonde said, forcing Shouta to look him square in the eye.

Taking in a shaky breath, Shouta nodded. "Okay... let's get this over with. We aren't even there yet and I already want to take a nap."

The blonde laughed, placing his arm around Shouta's shoulder as they walked up to the group of the rest of the students. Class 1-B was also gathered along with them as the buses pulled up. Once the buses were stopped, Iida and Kendou could be heard instructing the others onto the bus. Vlad King stood with his students, allowing for his class representative to take the lead. Midnight also stood next to Iida, doing the same for Class 1-A's representative. It had only taken a few moments before the buses were completely loaded up and within the next moment, the buses took off out of the U.A. entrance.

x

The Heroes Gala was in full swing when the two classes arrived. Endeavor had met them at the door alongside the Number Two Hero, Hawks. Standing alongside the two were the forms of Nana Shimura and Hizashi Yamada.

Once all the students were off of the bus, Endeavor stepped forward to address the classes. "As heroes to be, these type of galas will play a part in being heroes. These galas are held for the heroes to make connections within other agencies, sign on new up and coming heroes, or even just to have fun with other heroes." Endeavor started, his voice ringing out over the students. "During this gala, you are here as heroes to be, you can focus on talking with pro heroes if you choose. You can enjoy the dancing. Alcohol is served at these events which you will absolutely not have access to. If anyone serves you any, notify me or Hawks." He paused once more, pointing between himself and the hero standing beside him. "I invited your classes because of the heroism that each one of you have shown within this school year. Normally students do not attend these type of events unless they are in a work study with a hero that is attending. I know you have attended classes on how to act at these events and I expect you to use these lessons and be Plus Ultra. Now please, enjoy." Endeavor stated, stepping to the side along with Hawks and motioning for the students to enter. Class 1-A took the lead while Class 1-B fell behind them.

Toshinori stopped as he felt a large hand on his bicep. Looking over his shoulder, Endeavor stood above him staring down at him. "Can I help you, Endeavor?"

The red haired man looked around at the others before motioning for Toshinori to move to the side. The blonde looked back to Shouta and nodded at him to go ahead and go inside while he stepped to the side with the hero. "All Might-"

Endeavor was cut off by Toshinori raising his hand. "Endeavor, I'm no longer All Might. At least not yet anyway."

Endeavor huffed. "I get that but All Might is all I know you as." The man started.

"Yagi, call me Yagi." Toshinori interjected.

"Yagi.. I wanted to tell you that you have the full backing of the hero community. You and Aizawa both. I've been briefed on what is going on with the two of you and who the villain is behind it." Endeavor stated. Toshinori's gaze narrowed on the man.

"Are you just telling me this cause you know there is no reversing our ages back to normal and you think that with me back in U.A. that the others don't have a shot as being the top hero?" Toshinori questioned, his voice getting low as he stared down the other man. "I have no intention of becoming the number one hero again. I've had my time. These classes are full of students who deserve that chance. I'm going to be there to help them along the way. If I do become a hero again, it won't be as the Number One hero again."

Endeavor gawked down at him, his mouth dropping. "Um, that's not where I was going with that." He paused looking over his shoulder to Hawks, he motioned for the younger hero to come over in which the winged hero complied. "This is Hawks, the Number two hero."

Hawks nodded at Toshinori with a smile on his face. "Yagi, before you go in... the reason Endeavor pulled you to the side... Do you remember a villain named All for One?" Toshinori's eyes widened at the mention of the villain. Hawks frowned and looked up to Endeavor. "They didn't tell them. Any of them. They have no idea."

Endeavor also frowned. "Unless U.A. doesn't know either."

Toshinori felt his mouth go dry. "I know of him and I know I defeated him when I was All Might and that's what made me retire." He said, his voice shaking at the mere thought of the man.

Endeavor let out a growl. "What the fuck..." He whispered to himself before looking back up to Toshinori. "All for One was broken out of prison by Hideo Aizawa."

Toshinori felt as if the world around him was breaking. The man of Aizawa's nightmares was siding with the Symbol of Evil. "Why didn't they say anything? Do you think they are targetting the gala?"

Hawks was the one to answer him. "We don't think so and so far we have to intel about the League of Villains' next move. We wouldn't put it passed Hideo Aizawa to make a move. We are only telling you this cause you are you. Whether you're sixteen or how ever old you were before."

Toshinori rubbed his jaw with his hand as he looked between the two heroes. "Do you think my classmates are in danger?"

Endeavor sighed, placing his hand on Toshinori's shoulder. "Yagi, I respect you. I should of told you that when you were still All Might but right now your classmates are safe. We believe that there is one target."

Toshinori felt the tightness coming to his chest. He knew where this was going. "Shouta." All Endeavor and Hawks did was nod.

"Now, go inside and enjoy yourself. This is the safest place for Aizawa right now. Hideo would be an idiot if he think he could attack a heroes gala. We only told you cause we need you to protect your classmates from within the school itself." Hawks stated.

Toshinori nodded. At this moment, he wanted to be by Shouta's side and not leave. If the police knew of All for One's escape and didn't notify U.A. it was complete negligance. Shouta was in more danger than ever now. As well as every hero student that he came in contact with. "Keep them safe, Yagi." Endeavor muttered. "They trust you more than they trust me." Toshinori nodded, turning on his heel and running up the steps to enter the building.

From first glance he could see half of each of the classes on the dance floor while the others were spread out among the heroes. His eyes scanned over their faces until he caught sight of Shouta standing next to Yamada. He didn't even think before he was walking over to the Erasure quirk user and placing his arm over the smaller teen's shoulders.

Yamada smiled to him before excusing himself to find Midnight. Shouta looked up at him with an unreadable look. "What did Endeavor want?"

Toshinori knew he couldn't lie to Shouta. He looked over his shoulder before pulling Shouta away and towards a nearby balacony. "Shou, the villain that I faced when I was All Might... All for One. He got broken out of prison by your father."

The blonde watched as all the color drained from Shouta's face. It had been a few months but they had watched the news coverage from the fight between All Might and All for One. "My father broke the worst villain in history out of prison." He whispered, the disbelief clear on his face.

"That's what Endeavor was warning me about. He doesn't think they are going to attack the gala but I'm not so sure anymore." Toshinori stated, his arms gripping Shouta's forearms. "Even if he shows up. He will not get to you. I'll die before I let that happen."

Shouta smiled softly, reaching up and running his fingers across Yagi's cheek. "I know." Shouta wasn't sure what else to say. His mind still processing what Toshinori had just told him. "Let's get back out there. I will never live it down if I don't at least dance once."

Toshinori frowned. Shouta wasn't acting like himself. It could be a mental defense against the idea but it left Toshinori in a pit of worry. Shouta grabbed his hand and pulled him out towards the dance floor. Others on the floor were already starting to dance along to the music. Shouta pulled the blonde completely onto the floor and placed his other hand on Toshinori's shoulder. The blonde automatically placed his other hand on Shouta's hip.

The two moved throughout the others as the different couples moved similiarly. Toshinori couldn't help the feeling in his gut as he listened to Shouta hum. The other teen was deflecting. He knew it. Shouta had told him of the progress he was making with Dr. Shinsou. They spoke twice a week, and had been for the last two months. He was coming so far from where he was before. Just the thought alone of Hideo being out there somewhere with All for One burned into him. It could reverse all of the work Shouta had been putting in to better himself.

"Shouta..." He whispered only for Shouta to look at him and shake his head.

"Don't talk about it, please." The Erasure hero muttered, the look on his face making Toshinori's heart shatter. "I don't want to think about that right now. Right now, I just want to enjoy this night with you and the others."

Toshinori let out a soft sigh, pulling Shouta closer to him. "Alright."

x

The gala was in fully swing. It hadn't taken long before everyone was out on the dance floor with a partner. Toshinori and Shouta were moving along to the music, beside them were Todoroki and Midoriya as well as Bakugou and Shinsou. Shouta could feel the eyes of the pro heroes and the sidekicks on them and the rest of the students.

Just from a glance it looked like all of them had professional training. Midnight and Present Mic weren't far away from them. Midnight's gaze was fixated on him. It was a mixture of grim and concern. She was muttering to Hizashi but Shouta couldn't tell what she was saying. By now, they both had to know about All for One's escape.

It still concerned Shouta that they hadn't heard about it before getting to the Gala. All for One is a dangerous villain and criminal. If it wasn't for All Might's last fight, the League of Villains would be stronger than ever if given the chance. According to Toshinori, his escape happened with the assistance of his father. Why his father was helping All for One, he wasn't sure if he would like the answer to that.

The feeling of dread returned back to Shouta's gut. It was the exact same feeling he had before they had left U.A. Something definitely wasn't right. In his life, when did anything ever go right?

Shouta pulled away from Toshinori, giving a soft smile. "I'm going to go get something to drink." Toshinori smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Shou. I want to go speak to my master. I'll see you in a minute." The blonde replied, placing a chaste kiss on Shouta's forehead before disappearing in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath, Shouta headed in the direction of the drink stand. He didn't actually want anything to drink, he just wanted a moment alone.

_Everything's fine. It's just in my head. Even Endeavor told Toshi that we are safe. Nothing is going to happen. We are fine. _He thought to himself, grabbing a juice from the table and giving a small thanks to the woman standing at the table. He walked over to the nearby wall and leaned against it, looking out at the others.

His classmates were happy. They were smiling and laughing. They didn't have a clue in the world of what was going on in hero society. For some reason, Endeavor trusted the information to Toshinori. It was odd. Todoroki had told him how his father was to him in his childhood. It was all due to his jealously and rage against All Might. Yet, the new Number One hero felt the need to tell Toshinori about All for One's escape.

It still didn't set right with him that the police force and the heroes didn't notify U.A. They had to of had a reason. It better be one hell of a good reason for keeping it from the class that had been on the recieving end of the League of Villains for months.

x

Tsukauchi dreaded this conversation. He finally got clearance to speak with U.A's staff over All for One. Standing in the conference room, getting stared down by Nezu never got easier. The only time he was ever at U.A. is when something went wrong.

It had been a little over a month since Hideo Aizawa had played a role in the escape of All for One. In the investigation, they didn't find how Hideo managed to get into Tartarus to speak with All for One. Nothing was written in the visitor logs for All for One but Hideo was seen on security cameras being escorted to the cell.

Hideo's picture had been sent out to other precincts as well as prisons in case if something like this were to happen. How he managed to get through without being identified actually amazed Tsukauchi. Hideo had managed to escape police custody before so it wasn't surprising that he managed to break into Tartarus if it could be considering breaking in if he just waltzed in like he owned the place.

From their investigation and from Hideo's quirk, they had finally confirmed that the person who walked out with Hideo that night was indeed All for One. Before they were able to release the information to the heroes, the warden of Tartarus wanted to make sure that All for One wasn't just somewhere else in the prison.

He was a fool.

Hideo Aizawa's quirk allowed him to reverse the age and memory of his victim at will. The extent of how he could use his quirk, Tsuakauchi had no clue. From how sophiscated Hideo was in his mission against his own son and All Might told Tsukauchi that Hideo had to have excellent quirk control. He was almost positive that Hideo had enough control of regress someone's age but keep their memories in tact. It would be the only way that All for One would allow for Hideo to deage him.

All for One in his own right was incredibily smart. For years he managed to stay off of the radar and was only known by a handful of people. Tsukauchi knew that All for One wouldn't just allow someone to use their quirk on him unless it worked to his advantage.

All for One's identification had came from Nana Shimura and Gran Torino. Tsukauchi knew that All Might wouldn't recognize him in his regressed state. Shimura and Torino had made the positive ID earlier that morning. Word was then sent out to the Endeavor Hero Agency.

Tsukauchi wanted to curse to the heavens when he discovered that Class 1-A and 1-B were attending the Heroes Gala. His superiors had refused to allow him to notify U.A. until they were positive that the villain was indeed All for One. Tsukauchi believed that U.A. should of been notified immediately but he couldn't go against orders.

Tsukauchi took in a deep breath as he looked around the faculty before finally speaking.

x

The feeling remained within Shouta. No matter what he thought or told himself, he couldn't make it go away. He had seen a glimpse of Toshinori and Nana not long before but he didn't make an effort to move. Instead he choose to watch his classmates.

He pushed off against the wall as his gaze landed on Hizashi. The Voice hero was at the DJ booth, talking with the DJ that was there. It did surprise him that Hizashi wasn't the dj for the night.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood erect, which made him freeze in his spot. A gush of wind behind him grabbed the attention of the rest of the room. Shouta's eyes landed on Midoriya, who had grown pale. The teen staring directly behind him. Midoriya was close enough that he could hear him say, "The warp villain." Midoriya's eyes moved from behind Shouta to the ebony haired teen. "SHOUTA MOVE!"

Shouta was frozen in his spot. Every part of him refusing to move. _Why can't I move. Move, Shouta, move. _He pleaded with himself.

"It's a pleasure to be here." A voice from behind Shouta said. The Erasure quirk user managed to turn his head and see the figure of a man made completely of purple mist. "You probably know who I am. I am from the League of Villains." The warp villain wasn't looking at the others but instead was looking directly at Shouta. "It's nice to finally meet you, even though we have before."

Shouta was confused. He had never seen this guy before. "I-I don't know you." Shouta muttered, finally managing to get his body to move. His feet carrying him backwards towards the rest of his class.

Todoroki and Shinsou came up beside him, both in fighting stances with their eyes clued to Kurogiri. "You have met him before. He was at the USJ. You just don't remember." Todoroki stated, stomping his foot on the ground and sending ice in Kurogiri's direction.

In a blink of an eye, Kurogiri disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. "Shoto Todoroki, nice to see you again." The warp villain stated, his eyes narrowing on the boy.

"Wish I could say the same." Todoroki growled, sending out more ice only for Kurogiri to pull the same trick. Midoriya rushed forward, standing directly in front of Shouta. Green lightning surrounded his body as he prepared to move.

"We have no idea if there are more of them. Knowing the League, there are. Keep your guard up." Midoriya stated. The pros around them sprung into action after the shock of seeing Kurogiri wore off. Bakugou stood with his back to Shouta's with Krishima and Kaminari on each of his sides.

"These bastards are probably after Aizawa." Bakugou growled, an explosion coming from his hand. Shouta stood completely frozen in his place. His body refused to move, his heart pounding against his chest. "Aizawa, right now would be a really good time to use Erasure."

_I was right. I was right all along. _Shouta's ears rang as he watched more warp gates appear and now five more people stood surrounding them. Standing in front of Bakugou had to be the leader that he was told about. His red eyes held a piercing gaze with the detached hand covering his face. _They are ready to fight but I can't move. I'm completely frozen. _

"Shouta, I know you're scared. We all get that way but we need you." Midoriya stated, still standing on guard as his eyes landed on the girl in front of him.

"It's so nice to see you again, Izuku!" The girl exclaimed, her face flushing red as she stared at the green haired boy. "I really don't want to have to cut you. Move and you won't get hurt."

Midoriya smirked, turning on his heel and sending a kick out at the girl. "In your dreams, Toga." Toga dodged at last second and pulled out a blade as she moved in attempt to slash at the green haired teen.

Shouta's gaze moved up as he heard the choas begin. His gaze landing on the large creatures that were now preoccupying the pro heroes. "Nomu!" Shinsou yelled out.

"We need to get out of here!" Krishima yelled over the noise.

Kaminari covered his body in electricity and jumped out towards the villain that stood in front of him. "We are completely surrounded."

Bakugou yelled out, sending an explosion in the direction of Shigaraki. "WE WILL JUST BLAST THESE FUCKERS TO PIECES!"

Yet, Shouta still couldn't will his body to move. His feet refused to move from where they were as the fear filled him. His classmates were fighting back but he was just standing still.

"Shouta, move!"

_Toshinori? _

A flash of blue lightning passed by him, scooping him up and pulling him out of the middle as a warp gate appeared right where Shouta had been standing before. Toshinori smiled down at him as he landed on his feet, his body still surging with the blue lightning.

"Toshi..." Shouta whispered.

"You were right. You were right all along but you need to fight." Toshinori muttered, placing the ebony haired teen back on the floor.

_I couldn't. I couldn't move. _

A laugh echoed through the room that immediately made Shouta's blood run cold. "He won't fight. He lives in a dream of becoming a hero but look at him now. He can't even move, he is terrified."

_No. Please. Anyone but him. _

Now standing directly next to Shigaraki stood the form of Hideo Aizawa. The man's gaze lingering on the form of his shaking son. "Look at him, he is shaking with fear."

_Don't show him fear. Don't let him know. You've been working so hard. _Shouta thought to himself, his hands finding themselves entangling in his hair. _No. No. No. He won't win. You can't let him. _

"Shut up.." Shouta whispered, slowly standing back up to his full height. Hideo smirked at him, his face infuriating Shouta that much more. "SHUT UP!" The pony tail that had been in his hair flew out as his hair defied gravity and floated in the air. His eyes glowing red as he turned on his feet and stared Hideo down. "I might be afraid but I'm not scared of you anymore."

His eyes widened as Hideo disappeared from sight and a hand landed on his throat, pulling him flush against the body behind him. "You sure about that, Shouta." Hideo's voice growled in his ear. "You should fear me."

Shouta's breathing picked up as Toshinori stared from the spot Hideo disappeared from and reappeared behind Shouta. "SHOUTA!" It was Midoriya calling out. The green haired teen fought against Toga, trying to get to the Erasure hero.

Toshinori snapped out his stupor, the blue lightning around him flaring out as he dashed towards Hideo and Shouta. Only for both of them to disappear and reappear directly by Shigaraki. Bakugou halted his movements as he realized what just transpired. He crashed to the ground to keep causing an explosion at Shouta.

Turning on his feet, Toshinori launched himself at Hideo. Shouta felt all the air leave him as Hideo's arm tightened around his neck. He clawed at the arm, attempting to get it away from his airway. His eyes locked with Toshinori's. He could see the determination, the fury, the fear, within Toshinori's eyes.

"Too late, All Might." Hideo mocked. Shouta felt Hideo's other arm move. Shouta's eyes never left Toshinori as he watched the blonde's eyes widen. "I should of killed you that night."

The site of metal came into Shouta's line of vision, his ears rang as a loud pop exploded by his ear. "TOSHINORI!" Shouta couldn't even hear his own scream as he watched Toshinori collapse to the ground.

The room fell into a dead silence as they watched the body of the former Number One hero fall to the ground. Shouta felt the tears on his face as he screamed out. The only noise in the room were coming from him. He didn't care as he looked at the unmoving form of Toshinori Yagi.

"Now, let's go." Hideo whispered, his lips ghosting over Shouta's ear before the teen felt himself getting pulled and everything went dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So we are picking up right where we left off in the last chapter. So I took a small break from my fics for about a week. My husband was home for his days off finally and I gave myself a few days to just clear my mind and get back into my mindset. I'm ready to go though! _

_Don't really have much for an author's note for you. I do have two ideas though for upcoming stories:_

_This one is actually Erasermic (with One-sided Non-Con Erasermight), in which Shouta and Hizashi are married (I'm thinking of making Katsuki their biological son with Mitsuki and Masaru as Shouta's parents cause I dunno having two hot heads related to Shouta would make for a very interesting role and also with Eri being their biological daughter or they adopted her after saving her from Chisaki. I literally haven't made up my mind about it). Well, our sunflower Toshi in this is jealous of Hizashi's role as Alpha to Shouta. I personally love Toshinori so this plot bunny hurts my soul but it's such an interesting idea for me that I plan on writing it out. I got the idea while watching Law and Order: SVU. If you ever seen the show than you will probably know what this is about. _

_The second one is Erasermight, Omegaverse, in which Shouta had a relationship with his homeroom teacher (Toshinori) and ended up pregnant with his child. Toshinori ends up going to the States before Shouta can tell him. Leaving, Shouta pregnant and bitter. So fast forward 15 years later, Shouta is still bitter towards Toshinori. (Basically blaming the All Might part of him) I was thinking of either using Katsuki or Izuku as the pup. I've been thinking Katsuki because of the Training Camp Arc and the fight with All for One. This one does end good for them though. _

_Well anyway, done with my rambling of fanfiction ideas and on with the story!_

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Past Rape/Non-Con, Mentions of Child Abuse, Character Death_

**Chapter Fourteen: Chillin' Like A Villain (by the Descendants Cast)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta is at the hands of his abusive father and the League of Villains. He recieves shocking news. Meanwhile, Toshinori is rushed to the closest ER after getting shot by Hideo. _

The darkness seemed like it lasted an eternity before Shouta felt his feet hit the ground once more. Sobs racked his body as he fell to the ground out of his father's grasp. Images of Toshinori's falling body swarmed his mind.

_Why did I freeze? If I had moved... maybe Toshi wouldn't have been shot... I'm so stupid. It's my fault. My father was right... I'm worthless. _The thoughts raced through his head as Hideo chuckled above him. "So pitiful. I taught you well." Hideo purred, leaning down with his breath ghosting against Shouta's ear. Instantly, the teenager flinched away from him.

"So this is what Eraserhead was as a teen?" Shouta jumped at the new voice. Looking up, he noticed that he and his father were definitely not alone. The person who had spoken wore a mask with a top hat. "I thought he would be more like what he was at the training camp."

Sitting next to the masked man was another man covered in scars. The blue eyes practically burned into the teen's form. The look was almost calculating. A girl with blonde hair, the one who Izuku had called Toga wore a smirk. "He's so cute. Can I cut him? He would be even more gorgeous if he bled a little."

The blue haired man stepped forward. "No Toga, he is our guest." This man had to be Tomura Shigaraki. Apparently he was the one who had the lead the attack on the USJ. However, it wasn't him who had spoken. A man standing in a suit behind him had placed his hand on Toga's shoulder and smiled down at her.

Shouta's eyes widened. He was the only one he hadn't been warned about. This had to be the villain known as All for One. The man turned away from Toga and walked a few steps until he was directly in front of Shouta. "It's you..." The teen's voice came out timid as he looked up at the man through his curtain of black hair. "All for One."

The man smirked at him. "So you've heard of me." Shouta found himself nodding. All for One radiated dominance and gave Shouta a since of dread. This man had been the cause of Toshinori's initial injuries when they were adults. "I've heard a lot about you, Eraserhead. Tokyo's best underground hero. Single handedly took on seventy two villains including Tomura by yourself to protect your students. You are certainly something aren't you."

Shouta frowned. If All for One really wasn't working with his father, wouldn't he know that Shouta didn't remember being a pro hero? "I wouldn't know. I'm not him anymore."

All for One looked at him, a smile settling on his surprisingly handsome face. The older man reached out, gently caressing the side of Shouta's face. The ebony haired teen squeezed his eyes shot and bit his lip. The villain immediately caught on to the teen's distress and pulled his hand back. "Dabi, why don't you take our guest and get him into some more comfortable clothes."

The scarred man stepped forward, kneeling next to Shouta. Dabi's movements were gentle as the older man helped Shouta off of the ground and disappeared with him down the hall. Shouta wasn't sure what willed him to follow behind Dabi. Maybe it was the fact that All for One gave him a route to get away from his father. Even if it was momentarily.

Dabi still hadn't said a word as they turned a corner and went into one of the rooms. The room was plain and simple. It held a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. The villain walked over to the dresser and open the second drawer, pulling out a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black sweats, along with some fresh socks and handed them over to the frightened teenager.

Shouta made no move to grab the garments from Dabi. The villain gave him a look as he took a seat on the bed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I may have done a lot of bad things in my life but Tomura sees something in you and so does Sensei." He paused, bunching the clothes up in his lap, watching Shouta's movements. The teen wrapped his arms around himself, as if he were shielding himself from the world. His eyes refused to meet Dabi's as the man surveyed him. "I also watched how you reacted at the Gala when that bastard showed up. Than again when we got back. You flinch, you can't meet my eye. I know what that is." Dabi stated, keeping his poster straight as he continued to watch the teenager's movements.

Shouta completely froze, finally looking up to meet Dabi's gaze. "How would you know what it is? Like you would know anything about me." Shouta snapped, his voice laced in venom. Without a thought, his hair floated up into the air and his eyes glowing red as he glared down at the sitting man. "You think you know anything about my life?!"

Dabi chuckled, which only angered Shouta more. Dabi placed the clothes on the bed, standing up to his full height. The man took a couple of steps, Shouta forced himself to step back. A gasp escaped from him as his back hit the wall and Dabi's hands braced the wall beside his head. Shouta felt his breathing pick up as Dabi leaned in close to his face.

"You're trembling, Aizawa." Dabi's voice dropped to a whisper. "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you. If anything I understand you more than you think." The villain paused, taking in a harsh breath as he leaned down to where he was eye level with the teenager. "I fought you twice as a clone. You were so strong. I can promise you that none of us are going to hurt you. I can't say the same about Hideo but Sensei won't let that happen. Sensei is going to come in here and ask you some questions. Be completely honest with him, he has taken this liking to you since he was broken out of prison. When he likes someone, he doesn't let harm come to them." Dabi pulled away from Shouta, walking back over to the bed and picking up the discarded clothes. "I'll be standing right outside, put these on and get comfortable. I'm going to be your so called guide while you are with us."

The villain passed the clothes to Shouta, the teenager reaching out with shaky hands. Through the scars, the teen could tell that Dabi was giving him a small smile. Holding the clothes to his chest, he reached out and grabbed the villain by the wrist. Dabi looked between him and his wrist before looking back up to Shouta's eyes. "Dabi, that's your name right?" Dabi nodded. "Toshinori... All Might... um... is he okay?" The villain gave him a small puzzled look.

"He should be. I left before you were pulled through the warp gate." He stated.

Shouta immediately shook his head. "No.. my father shot him. I need to know if he's okay. If you really say that you guys are on my side. Please, find out for me."

_Why am I asking this of him? I need to get out of here. I want to go home. _

Dabi frowned. "Hideo shot him?" His eyes widened as a cry escaped from Shouta as the teenager nodded his head. "Don't worry, Aizawa. I'll take care of this. Now get changed and I will be back with Sensei. I want you to tell him that Hideo shot All Might. The rest of the League had already left before he pulled you through the gate. Sensei doesn't know."

Shouta nodded. He wasn't sure why he was agreeing so willingly to work with the villains. Deep down part of him thought that maybe it was because Dabi was so set on telling him that they weren't going to hurt him. He couldn't trust these people and he knew it but something told him that maybe Dabi was okay.

Once Dabi completely left the room, Shouta was quick to rip off the tux from his body and slip on the clothes that Dabi handed him. The clothes were oddly comfortable and a size too big on his frame. Shouta looked around the room once more. It was odd to him. The bedding was simple and black. The dresser was filled with black clothes and underneath the bed were a few pairs of converse shoes. From pictures he had seen of the villains, the only one close to wearing anything like this would be Dabi.

A knock on the door pulled his attention away from the clothes. The door creaked open and All for One stepped in the room. Like Dabi said, he was still waiting outside. "Dabi, sit in with us would you?" Dabi didn't say a word as he walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Shouta, if you would like to sit down than you are free too." The man stated, motioning for the other part of the bed.

Shouta elected to stay standing with his arms crossed across his chest. All for One just watched the boy's movements as Shouta shuffled on his feet. "Why are you helping him?" Shouta questioned, his voice soft.

"What makes you think we are helping him?" All for One questioned back, sticking his hands in his pockets as he eyed the teen through his brunette hair. "Because we showed up at the Gala with him? You don't know much about how villains work do you?" Shouta stopped moving as the head villain walked over to him. "I was merely using him for my own gain. In the end, I ended up out of prison in the former of my former self and with you. You are valuable to me."

Shouta glared to the villain. "I'm nothing valuable." The teen retorted.

All for One smiled. "Is that what he made you feel?" Shouta's head snapped up, his eyes going wide. "Did your father crush your self-esteem, your confidence so much that you can't see your own worth? I'm sure your little friends at U.A. have been telling you the same since this happened to you. I want you to tell me what he did to you." The villain stated.

Shouta looked between the two villains before taking a deep breath. "Alright."

x

Silence is all that had filled the building. No one moved as Toshinori was wisked away in an ambulance to the nearest hospital to meet Recovery Girl. Midoriya was frozen in his spot as he stared at where Shouta had disappeared. It didn't make sense to him in the slightest. What did the League of Villains want with Shouta? Is it beause he had been deaged and they knew what he was like before? That had to be the only explanation.

Hideo's abduction unfortunately made sense among them. It was clear to them that Hideo thrieved on Shouta's fear and that little bit of control he still had over his son. They knew that Shouta had been Hideo's target. They also knew that Toshinori had been collatoral damage.

Midoriya suspected that the initial attack against them was originally meant to eliminate Toshinori and take Shouta in his deaged state. He couldn't be positive but with how Hideo spoke moments before he shot Toshinori. It was the only thing that Midoriya could think of in this moment.

He had seen the fear in Shouta's eyes. The way he had frozen. However, he had also seen the internal fight that Shouta had been having with himself. Shouta wanted to fight but his body refused. Midoriya would be lying if he said that he didn't miss the old Shouta Aizawa but if it hadn't been for this fight. He would have never of known that Shouta was his mother's brother. Deep down, he knew that Aizawa knew exactly who he was. Despite never showing it, in his own way Aizawa protected him and taught him. There was more to the trauma than what Aizawa had led on. He wasn't sure what was making him have this ankling feeling. His gut told him that this went deeper than just Hideo's obsession with Aizawa.

Midoriya was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand landed on his shoulder. Hawks, the current Number Two hero, smiled down at him. "I know you're in shock but Detective Tsukauchi would like a word with you down at the precinct. Your mother is going to be there as well." The winged Hero stated. All Midoriya could do was move his head as Hawks lead him out of the room and towards the entrance. Police officers were standing next to the rest of his classmates, each of them being interviewed individually. As he walked by, Todoroki looked at him through the corner of his eye. Todoroki gave a slight nod as Midoriya completely left the room.

"What are they going to do to find Shouta?" Midoriya questioned, his voice soft. The air outside was cold. He could see small snow flakes falling from the sky and sprinkling the ground.

Hawks took a deep breath and turned to face the teenager. "Midoriya, the pros are going to do what they can. Truthfully, we don't know where the League of Villains are currently hiding out. Sir Nighteye and his agency are going to come in and help with the investigation and rescue operations." Midoriya perked up at the mention of All Might's former side kick. "We are going to talk with U.A. about involving Class 1-A. I can't make promises but you and your classmates know Aizawa the best. You know his mindset. Tsukauchi and Dr. Shinsou gave us some information on Aizawa and Hideo Aizawa's relationship and I think that is going to be vital in finding him."

Midoriya paused. "Do you think this has something to do with Shouta's past and what Hideo did to him?" He couldn't even stop the question from flying out of his mouth as he looked up at the hero.

Hawks wore a grim look. "Unfortunately, yes. From what Dr. Shinsou could tell us without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality. I personally believe that Hideo is obsessed with Shouta to an unhealthy degree." Hawks stopped for a moment, looking over his shoulder as if he was looking to make sure no one was near before he leaned in close to Midoriya. His voice dropped to a whisper as he said, "In all honesty, I think Aizawa is safer with All for One and the League of Villains than Hideo Aizawa."

Midoriya's eyes widened at the proclaimation. "Hideo is that dangerous?"

Hawks shook his head. "To us, he is nothing but a speck of dust. To Aizawa, it's his worst nightmare. Aizawa reacted the way he did in that room because of his father. He shot Yagi because of his relationship to Aizawa. It's jealousy. Anything related to Aizawa is going to set this man off. That is what is dangerous about him. If it's just us than he is only dangerous when he uses his quirk." The hero explained. With a sigh, Hawks stood back up to his full height. "Let's get you to the station. Than if you want you can go see All Might."

"Okay." It was the only word that he could muster as he allowed the hero to once again guide him towards a waiting car.

_I'm so sorry, Shou._

x

"I'm fine! Just let me out so I can go find Shouta!" Toshinori yelled, once again forcing his way out of Nana Shimura and Recovery Girl's grip to get off of the hospital bed. Luckily, the bullet that hit his shoulder missed everything vital and was through and through. Recovery Girl had used her quirk to heal the wound and now it was only left as a sore shoulder.

"Toshinori, you idiot, you were just shot. This is the adrenaline pumping through your body." Nana stated, once again trying to force the blonde back onto the bed. The black haired woman huffed in frustation as Toshinori continued to fight against her. "Toshinori, stop."

Toshinori gritted his teeth. "Absolutely not. I'm going to go find him. I can't just sit here in a freaking hospital bed while Shouta is in that monster's hands!" The blonde growled, managing to wiggle out of Nana's hold and stand on his feet. He grimanced at the pain in his shoulder as his body jolted.

Recovery Girl crossed her arms and stood directly in front of the teenager. "Yagi, I may have healed the wound but it doesn't heal the after effects. You will need physical therapy for your arm. If you are in pain, you won't be able to help Aizawa."

Tears pooled in the ocean blue eyes as Toshinori took a step back to keep Nana from grabbing him once more. "I don't care. I have to go get him. I can't leave him there." The blonde stated, his voice still loud and booming in the room. The sound echoing off of the walls.

Nana raised her hands in front of her in defense as she took a step forward. "Toshinori, the villains will use this against you. Aizawa is strong. You have to let us do our jobs. You need to heal." She said softly.

Toshinori's face only bled red as he glared at her. "You don't understand. I was too slow. If I had only moved a second sooner, Shouta would still be here with us and not with _him. _It's my fault." He stopped, breathing through his nose in attempts to calm himself. "That monster is the man who beat him, assaulted him, raped him. Even a second with that man is putting Shouta in more danger."

Nana sighed softly. "Toshinori, I know. We are working on it. We are making arrangements to allow Class 1-A to temporarily do work studies with the agencies that are involved in rescue operations for Aizawa. Our problem is that we have no clue where the League is currently hiding. With the League involved, Aizawa is most likely at their hideout." She explained.

Still her words did no haste in calming the infuriated blonde. Toshinori marched over to the window, staring out into the falling snow. "I failed him, master. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to him and now he's with them." He whispered as he gripped the window seal. "I have to make it up to him."

_I'll come for you, Shouta. _

x

Shouta was in complete shock as he watched the flood of anger come onto All for One's face. The man reached out and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the room and into the room with the rest of the League of Villains. He stumbled to keep on his feet as he was forced to move ahead. The others came into his sight within a moment. Hideo was still standing in the spot that Kurogiri had warped him into the hideout while the rest stayed in their spots. It was clear that Tomura was upset by the scowl on his face. That scowl being fixated directly towards Hideo.

All for One stopped abruptly causing Shouta to crash into his back before the teen managed to gain his balance once more. "You know, Hideo.. there was something about you that didn't settle right with me the minute I saw you." The leader paused as he looked between his subordinates. They merely looked at him before fixating their gaze back on Hideo. "You see, we might be villains in this world but at least we have morals. We don't associate with people who rape children. We might have gone after that class of heroes to be but not a soul here would degrade and humiliate them in such a way." All for One said, his grip still tight against Shouta's wrist.

Hideo narrowed his eyes at the teen. "He said I raped him?" With no reply given to him as Hideo bared his teeth. "The little slut was begging for it."

Shouta felt the anger bubble in the pit of his stomach. His quirk once again activated on its own as he glared to the man that was known as his father. "Begged for it! I screamed for you to stop. The pain... you had me chained to a fucking wall! There was nothing I could do! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Shouta screamed, the tears streaming down his face as All for One moved his hand from his wrist and looped his arm around his shoulders. "I never wanted any of it. I'm your son. Why did you hate me so much?! What did I ever do for you to do all those things to me!?"

Hideo smirked which only caused Shouta's anger to grow. "You were a slut just like your pitiful mother. She didn't know when to close her legs. You think she stopped with just me? It started after Inko was born. Why do you think that you don't look like me or your mother." Hideo said, taking a few steps forward only for Tomura and Mr. Compress to stop his path. "You ever thought of why your quirk is nothing like mine or your mother's? Inko got a variation of your mother's quirk but look at you. You are nothing like me."

Shouta growled. "Of course I'm nothing like you! I despise you. I hate you. I will do everything in my power to take people like you down." The teen screamed, his voice going hoarse from the rise in his voice.

"You aren't the only bastard child." Hideo hissed, his eyes narrowing as he stared down Shouta. "Inko is mine completely but you are not. Your mother thought she could hide it but it's clear as day." He stopped as he watched the shock come to Shouta's face. "Your whore of a mother had another child after you. As soon as the baby was born, I killed her and than myself but look who is still standing now."

Shouta froze completely. "Mom had another baby?" He whispered. "What did you do!"

Hideo's smirk only grew. "Absolutely nothing. I may of killed the bitch but I wouldn't kill a baby. I sent the bastard child away to your mother's father when it was born."

Shouta launched himself forward only to be stopped by All for One. "Now, now, Shouta. Let us deal with this man. You don't want blood on your hands. You aren't like us, Shouta."

The ebony haired teen looked up to the man in surprise. All for One smiled down at him, the man's own black eyes actually looking at him with a warm gaze. All for One released his grip from the teen as Dabi stepped forward and placed his hand on Shouta's shoulder.

Hideo stopped moving as he looked between All for One and the others. The fear coming to his face as the villains surrounded him. Toga placed herself directly behind him with Spinner and Twice to each side of her. Mr. Compress and Tomura on either side of All for One who kept his spot directly in front of Hideo.

"So your excuse for all of this is that your wife cheated on you. You see, I know that quite well. Considering the facts." All for One said, his eyes watching the confusion coming to Hideo's face. His gaze moved from Hideo to Toga. He nodded his head and instantly Toga jumped forward, stabbing a knife into Hideo's back. "So if he isn't your son, than it's okay to force yourself on him because of that." Once again another knife found its way into the other side of Hideo's back. "You killed his mother in jealously. She was better off with someone else." Another knife added to his lower back, each stab causing a scream to erupt from Hideo. All for One looked around to the others. "Do as you please, I want this schmuck dead and Toga, I have a special request for you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So we are entering one of my favorite arcs I had planned for this story! There is so much going on within the next few chapters and so many questions that will be answered. I will also be introducing our next set of characters! They are from Season 4 of the anime (so if you haven't watched it, it is kinda spoilerish but not really cause I'm not following the arc from Season 4). I will also be changing something major from the manga (which I'm not going to say just incase if any one doesn't read the manga) and doing my own thing with one of the characters. I absolutely adore and love this character so I couldn't resist the urge to do this. I will be adding another relationship tag of Dabi/Shouta Aizawa because when I started this new arc I got an idea. No worries my loves, ERASERMIGHT IS ENDGAME! I also plan on making a sequel to this story! Like the Dabi and Shouta parts aren't really relationshipy-ish. It's hard to explain xD_

_This chapter is named after a song that I absolutely love and it actually means a lot to me. It's called Savior by the Black Veil Brides. If you haven't heard the song before, I highly recommend listening to it. It's got a bit of screamo towards the end but it's such a great song and it reminds me so much of this fic. The Black Veil Brides happened to be one of the those bands that I listened to when my own life went to shit. This song literally saved my life. _

_Additonal Notes: I'm not sure if any of you read my fic I Want It That Way but Imma rant a minute. I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK OML. I currently have writer's block on my new chapter even though I know exactly what I want to do. Gah, I freaking hate it. I might have to change it up just so I can freaking write for it. It's really annoying xD. Okay, enough of my mini rant._

_Well anyway, on with the story! So this story does take place directly after the closure of the last chapter. _

_Chapter Warnings: the usual, mentions of past rape/non-con, past child abuse, mentions of infedility, did I mention that Bakugou is his own warning? Yeah, he's his own warning xD_

**Chapter Fifteen: Savior (by the Black Veil Brides)**

_Chapter Summary: Shouta learns more about himself than he ever thought he would at the hands of the League of Villains, who oddly enough don't want to harm him. Meanwhile, Izuku goes to the police station with Hawks and everything comes crashing down._

The trip to the police station felt like hours to Midoriya as they had left the Gala. Hawks, who was sitting next to him, was on his phone talking with Endeavor. He couldn't hear what Endeavor was saying on the other side but the look on the Winged Hero's face said it all. Something bad was going on. Midoriya looked at his own phone, it had been two hours since Shouta had been taken. Two hours too long. Shouta never should have been taken. He had been in a room full of pro heroes and aspiring heroes to be. The villains should have never of had the chance to get close to Shouta.

Whatever Endeavor was saying to Hawks had to do with Shouta. Midoriya knew it in his gut. This was far worse than he feared.

The police station came into his site and the car they were in came to a stop. A feeling of dread overcame him once his eyes landed on his mother. The panicked look on Inko's face should not be there. Maybe if he had done more than Shouta would still be with them and Inko wouldn't have to suffer through this. Shouta is her brother after all. Inko still carried guilt to this day over their shared childhood.

Midoriya hopped out of the car and instantly his mother was shouting his name and running towards him. "Oh, Izuku. I'm so glad you're okay. I got a call from Hawks and he told me to come to the station. He wouldn't tell me everything. What's going on?" Inko rambled, the worry clear in her voice as she looked her son over. A look of relief came over her once she realized that he barely had a mark on him.

"I'm okay, Mom." Izuku muttered, fearing that he might be the one to tell her that Shouta had been kidnapped.

Hawks came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. His amber colored eyes falling onto the short woman. "Hello, Mrs. Midoriya. I'm Hawks. If you would please follow me into the station so we can speak with Detective Tsukauchi." His voice was laced in empathy.

Inko was taken back for a moment before she nodded and allowed Hawks to guide her and Izuku into the station. "What exactly is going on, Hawks?" Inko questioned, her voice stern as she stared over her shoulder to the pro hero.

Hawks' poker face didn't waver. "We need to speak with you and Midoriya about a case we are currently working on." He stated vaguely. Midoriya already knew what was coming and he did not want to see the look that came to his mother's face when she found out.

With the words from the hero, Inko stopped walking completely. The motion caught both Midoriya and Hawks off guard. Her eyes glared into the two as she looked between them. "A case? The only thing I know of that is currently happening that could involve me and my son is something to do with Shouta. Where is he? Why isn't he here?" Inko said, her voice getting deeper as she spoke. It was the same tone of voice she had used when All Might had visited their home. His mother might be an all around sweet woman but the moment she got made, it was terrifying.

Hawks didn't reply but instead took a few steps and knocked on a nearby door. After a moment, Tsukauchi stepped out of the room and looked between the three of them. His normally soft face was grim as he told them to come into his office. "Thank you so much for coming down here, Mrs. Midoriya." The detective took a seat behind his desk once Inko and Izuku were settled in the chairs across from it and Hawks stood behind them.

Now Tsukauchi was on the recieving end of Inko's glare. "Tell me what is going on."

The detective took in a deep breath, his fingers laced together with his arms settled on his desk. "Mrs. Midoriya, there is no easy way to say this but Shouta Aizawa was kidnapped by Hideo Aizawa and the League of Villains earlier tonight." The detective stated. The look of despair came over Inko's face. Immediately words of denial flowed out of her as she looked between Tsukauchi and her son.

Izuku's face now showed guilt and regret as he looked down at his lap, no longer being able to look his mother in the eye. He hadn't been fast enough to get to Shouta. He had been pinned down by Toga and Mr. Compress. Spinner, Twice, and Dabi keeping the rest of the class distracted while Hideo took advantage of the situation.

"Oh my god.." Inko cried, tears freely falling down her face now. "How could you let this happen?! I thought this gala was supposed to be protected."

Hawks moved from his position from behind them and kneeled down in front of the woman. "I am so incredibly sorry. I know nothing I say in this moment will change what happened. The League of Villains managed to catch us off guard. The pro heroes were fighting against creatures called Nomu while the students were fending off the others. Hideo managed to sneak past and get behind Aizawa. I had been blocked by three Nomu. I wasn't able to get to him. I promised I would protect all the students and I failed. For that, I'm severely sorry." The gentleness of his voice caused Inko only to cry more. "Currently, Endeavor is working on rescue operations. He shut everything down immediately and has his agency working to find where Hideo might have taken him. That's why we called you here."

Inko looked confused now. "What am I supposed to be able to help with?" Looking between Hawks and Tsukauchi with uncertainity. Nothing but false promises had been thrown her way since her brother had been attacked the first night and they had been reunited. Now he was with the League of Villains? How exactly would she help? She was no hero. She is only a house wife who took care of her son while her husband worked.

Tsukauchi was the next to speak, gaining all of their attention to him. "Well, we don't have much information on your father. We only have what we have in the system. We were hoping you had more insight for us." He paused, opening a file in front of him and reading the contents aloud. "Hideo Aizawa, former assistant district attorney for Minato Tokyo district. His cases involved prosecuting villains and criminals alike. Registered quirk is known as Regression which can regress the inorganic or organic object to a previous state. Aizawa was married to Kanna Aizawa. Together the two had two children named Inko and Shouta. Kanna was ultimately killed by Aizawa before the man took his life. With the use of his quirk, he was able to reverse his injuries and spare his life. He reemerged to take Shouta Aizawa and Toshinori Yagi, leaving his victims in an age regressed state permenantly. There is no known reversal to Aizawa's quirk." Once he had read the contents on the paper, he looked back up to Inko. "We need your help figuring out what his obsession with Shouta Aizawa is. How were they when Shouta was younger?" The detective questioned.

Izuku looked over to his mother finally, watching as the wave of emotions came to her face. "It always struck me as odd. I was eleven when Shouta was born. My father, he took one look at Shouta and looked..." She paused for a moment. "Disgusted. Shouta never did look like my mother or father. My mother had light blue hair and red eyes while my father has green hair and green eyes. My mom said he probably took after her family cause her father had black hair and brown eyes. Something was always off though." This caught every one's attention.

This was the first time that Inko had gone into detail about her family near Izuku. Inko never really told him anything about them other than her father was a workaholic and her mother was a kind woman. Other than that, she didn't say anything else.

"What do you mean by that, Mrs. Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asked.

Inko pressed her lips together. "My father seemed to hate Shouta since the day he was born. Anything Shouta did was wrong in my father's eyes. When Shouta got his quirk, my father was so angry. That was the first time I ever saw the abuse. I came home from school to find Shouta locked in the closest with a blindfold on and his arms bound behind his back so he couldn't take it off." Inko explained. "My father would always call Shouta a... bastard... than it got physical."

Tsukauchi's face covered in disbelief. "What do you mean by physical?"

Inko wanted to cry at this moment. Her eyes were once again full of tears as she thought back to what Shouta had gone through as a child. "Shouta would speak and my father would smack him across the face. He would get locked in his room for hours at a time. If he used his quirk than he would go to the closest. If he talked back, he would get beated. If I tried to interfere, my father would strike me." The woman was full on sobbing at this point, the words barely being able to leave her. All the guilt she felt for leaving Shouta behind filled her once more. "Once I turned of age, I left. I wanted so bad to take Shouta with me but there was nothing I could do. Shouta wouldn't come forward about the abuse and my mother had no idea it was happening. I hadn't spoken to my father or mother since then. I only attended my mother's funeral when I found out that she had been killed."

The aura in the room was uncomfortable as Tsukauchi looked between the files on his desk and his notes. One thing that Inko had told him didn't settle right. Aizawa's quirk didn't match up with any of his known family members. His mother Kanna had a telepathy quirk and her father a regressive quirk. While both were emitter quirks like Shouta's, the only explanation would be if his quirk had been a mutation. Children not looking like either of their parents were common now that quirks had risen. It wasn't impossible for Shouta to look different from both his mother and father.

Unless.

Tsukauchi looked back up to Inko. "Mrs. Midoriya, do you give me permission to have my analyst run Shouta's DNA against your parents?"

Inko frowned. "Why would you want to do that?"

Tsukauchi sighed. "I have a hunch on why Hideo detested Shouta but I need to confirm it."

Without saying a word, Inko nodded. "What ever you need."

Hawks phone rang from his pocket, causing the Winged hero to jump. He rushed to get the phone from his jacket and raised it to his ear after muttering a quick apology. His eyes widened as Endeavor spoke on the other side. "On my way." Hawks stated, hanging up the phone a second later.

Tsukauchi looked to him, knowing full well that the call was important to this case in some way. "What's going on, Hawks?"

Hawks swallowed the lump in his throat. "Endeavor followed up on a lead from one of his side kicks who had seen one of the League members leaving a nearby warehouse. A body was found inside."

Midoriya felt his heart stop. "Is it Shouta?"

Hawks looked to the boy. "They aren't sure. They can't get close enough to tell."

Inko immediately jumped out of her seat and rounded on the hero. "Take me there."

Hawks raised his hands to keep her from leaving the room. "Absolutely not. We need to identify the body. From what Endeavor was telling me, the body is larger than a teenage boy. So please stay here with Detective Tsukauchi and I will be back within the hour."

x

Hizashi Yamada was in shock as he stood next to Endeavor, Fat Gum, and Fat Gum's work study student Tamaki Amajiki. One of the side kicks at Endeavor's hero agency had seen the villain Twice leaving this warehouse and decided to investigate. They had came across a horror scene inside.

In the middle of the warehouse had a body hanging from the rafters by chains. Surrounding the body was a ring of blue flames no doubt Dabi's doing. The body, however, could not be identified by just looking at it. The face had been completely discegrated off. From what he could see, stab wounds and slashes from a knife covered the body. Different places on the body had clear signs of use from Tomura Shigaraki's decay quirk. The person no longer had eyes or a tongue. The worst part made Hizashi want to puke. The man's gentials had been removed.

The only soothing part came in the form of the size of the body. The man looked larger than Shouta's small, lithe frame. Unfortunately, until the fire department arrived, they couldn't get close. Not one of the heroes who had responded had a quirk that could break through Dabi's flames. It was clear to them that whoever did this wanted their victim to suffer.

Hizashi looked over to the others, watching as Tamaki stepped forward towards the flames. The student stopping just short of the flames and kneeling down. Fat Gum looked down at his student, watching his movements as well. Tamaki's concentrated look on his face made Hizashi move from where he was standing to his other side. "I can't get a clear look but I can't see a lot of blood. He probably wasn't killed here." Tamaki muttered, pulling back and motioning for Hizashi to take his place.

Like Tamaki said, it was hard to see through the flames but he could see it. There was only a small pool of blood underneath the body. If the person had been killed at this location, there would be a lot more blood than what he could see. "You're right but this is brutual. They obviously didn't want anyone getting close. They probably did it to keep us guessing. Dabi's flames are powerful. It's going to take a while before we can actually get close enough to try and identify the body." Hizashi stated, standing back up to his full height. He walked around to the other side of the body, careful to stay a safe distance away from the flames. From the light radiating off of the fire, he could see the multiple puncture wounds to the back. He stopped for a moment as something dangling from a knife in his back caught his attention. It was a piece of paper. he couldn't read it from where he was standing and with the fire in the way, he couldn't get close.

Still in his gut, he knew this body didn't belong to Shouta. Shouta had been small for his age as a teenager. This body looked like a grown adult. They just needed to make the proper identification at this point. Hizashi had the sinking feeling that the person he was staring at was none other than Hideo Aizawa. His frame and structure matched the man he had seen abduct his friend. The best bet would be his hair color but with how much blood covered the man, they couldn't even see his hair color.

"I think this man is Hideo Aizawa. He's way to large to be Shouta." Hizashi called out to the others. Endeavor nodded in agreement.

"I saw him earlier. He was a lot smaller than I thought he would be at fifteen." Endeavor stated, looking over his shoulder as the fire department finally arrived.

Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to distingish the flames. Once it was safe to cross, Hizashi and Endeavor stepped forward towards the body. Hizashi immediately went for the back of the body where he had seen the paper. Fat Gum walked over and handed Hizashi a pair of gloves that were used at crime scenes. The Voice hero rushed himself to put the gloves on and reached out and grabbed the paper, bringing it close enough to himself that he could read it.

_Even villains have morals. _

Hizashi frowned. What exactly did that mean? Fat Gum noticed the look on the blonde's face and read over his shoulder. "Even villains have morals? What on Earth does that mean?" Even Fat Gum was as confused as he was.

Endeavor stopped for a moment. "If this is really Hideo Aizawa, what did he do that the League of Villains wouldn't?" The Flame hero questioned.

Hizashi's mind raced as he thought of everything he knew about Shouta's father. The League of Villains would kill, steal, and harm others for their goals. Their goals were to change hero society but Hideo Aizawa abused Shouta in every way. He beat him, violated him in every way. The Voice hero paused. The one thing that the villains didn't do came to his mind.

"They don't rape people." Hizashi whispered.

Endeavor and Fat Gum were both looking at him now. "What?" The red haired man questioned. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Hizashi frowned, he wished he didn't have to tell any of them about Shouta's past but they were past that now. "Hideo Aizawa had raped Shouta multiple times when he was younger." The blonde stated. Fat Gum gasped, his face reddening in anger.

Even Endeavor looked like he was about to explode in anger. "What kind of father rapes his own child." The red haired man hissed.

x

He was in shock. Utter complete shock as his face was cleaned of the blood that was splattered on his face. The man cleaning his face softly shushed him as the warm rag moved across his face. "You're okay, Shouta. Everything is okay now." The voice sounded distant in his ears as he stared off into the distance. Fingers grazed his cheek, snapping him out of his stupor.

The man sitting in front of him looked at him with soft grey eyes. "He's dead..." Shouta whispered, his voice still completely filled with disbelief.

Once again the man shushed him. "You don't have to worry about him now." Now the voice was clear to him. The voice belonged to All for One. "You are free from him now. He can never hurt you again. They did that for you, and he will never return."

Shouta swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up to the man. "Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me." The teen muttered.

All for One smiled at him softly. "Remember what I told Hideo? That I know your mother's secrets." Shouta nodded. "I know them all. I know that you have a little sister and I know where she is." He replied.

Shouta shook his head. "That's not what I meant. He kept saying I was a bastard child. How exactly do you know me?" The teen questioned.

"I know everything about you, Shouta." All for One merely stated.

x

Detective Tsukauchi sat next to Detective Minato Sohma. Inko and Izuku Midoriya sat across from them as Detective Sohma ran Aizawa's DNA against the two samples. Sohma paused and looked up from his laptop. "So going over Shouta's DNA, he is a maternal match for Kanna Aizawa. She is his biological mother." He paused, switching the screen to another set of DNA. "The left side is Shouta's DNA, the right is Hideo's DNA that we collected when we arrested him."

Izuku looked it over. Nothing about the two looked alike. "These look completely different." Izuku muttered, his gaze moved over to his mother. Inko was completely pale.

Detective Sohma sighed. "Hideo Aizawa is not Shouta Aizawa's biological father."

Inko felt a sob break through her. "Who is his father than? My mother is dead, she can't tell me."

Sohma turned the laptop back towards him. "This might take some time but I can run his DNA through all the databases we have. If he matches anyone even fraternally, we will get a hit." He looked over to Tsukauchi who gave him the okay. He went fast to work on his computer getting everything together. "Hopefully we will have a hit soon and maybe learn more about what the hell is going on here."

Tsukauchi had a frown settled on his face as he thought for a moment. "Run his DNA through each of our systems. See if we can find a familial match at least. Someone in our system has to be connected to this some how. There is a lot more going on than we thought." The detective stated. Sohma nodded, his fingers still moving quickly over the keys.

Inko paused for a moment. Izuku didn't miss the way her eyes seemed to move as if she was deep in thought. She looked over to Izuku for a moment before turning her attention to Tsukauchi. "I remember right before my mother died, she called me and told me that if anything happens to her that I have to protect her." Inko muttered. Tsukauchi stopped what he was doing and looked at the woman in confusion. "I'm not sure what she meant but I don't think my mom was talking about herself. I think that she made of had another child."

Izuku's mouth fell open for a moment as Sohma stopped typing. "You think that you have another sibling out there?" The blonde detective questioned. Inko nodded. "Alright, I'm actually going to expand my search for possible children that were surrendered to the district anywhere from eight to seven years ago."

Tsukauchi frowned as he got up from his desk and moved over to his filing cabinet and grabbed out another file. Opening it up, he read the contents before stopping and turning to Inko. "I think you might be right. This is Kanna Aizawa's autopsy report."

He turned the file and handed it over to Inko. Izuku peered over her shoulder to read alongside her. His blood ran cold as he read the words.

_Aizawa Kanna Autospy_

_Clear signs of a struggle, defensive wounds to the hands and feet. Torso had severe trauma. Cause of death caused by stab wounds, a stab wound to the heart ultimately causing death. _

_Kanna showed signs of post child birth. _

Inko slumped back into her chair. "My mother had a baby. I have a sibling out there."

Izuku went to say something to his mother before Sohma interrupted them for after a moment. "Mrs. Midoriya do you know anything about your maternal grandparents?" Inko only shook her head. Sohma turned the computer to face her and a picture of a man with grey hair and soft brown eyes was on the screen. "This is Takashi Akabane also known as 'The Boss', he is the former leader of the Shie Hassakai. He's a yakuza. He is a paternal match to Kanna Aizawa and a familial match to Shouta Aizawa." Sohma stated.

Izuku stopped for a moment. He had never heard of the Shie Hassakai. Tsukauchi cursed under his breath for a moment. "The Shie Hassakai is basically a mafia. Currently, Sir Nighteye's agency is investigating their new leader Kai Chisaki. The Boss disappeared a few years ago." Tsukauchi stated as he sat back down at his desk. "If anyone has Kanna's child, it would of been him. Akabane hasn't been arrested for anything illegal."

Izuku felt cold as he looked at the picture and Tsukauchi's words reached his ears. "Do you think that the child would be okay?" Izuku questioned, his voice soft.

Sohma was the one who replied to him, "From what I see here, Akabane has one biological child, Kanna and two foster sons. One being Kai Chisaki and the other being Oboro Shirakumo." The last name caused Izuku to completely freeze. He remembered something that Present Mic had told them before. Oboro Shirakumo died during their second year at U.A. That would of been impossible. "It looks like Oboro Shirakumo has an adopted daughter, Eri Shirakumo."

Izuku shook his head. "That's impossible sir. Oboro Shirakumo is dead."

The outburst caught the other three completely off guard. "What are you talking about, Izuku?" Inko questioned, the concern on her face.

Izuku shook his head. "Oboro Shirakumo died when Mic-sensei and Shouta were in their second year at U.A. He was Shouta's boyfriend until he died in a villain attack. Both of them had seen his dead body. Midnight-sensei too. It can't be possible."

Tsukauchi and Sohma shared looks. "It says here that Shirakumo has been working as a pre-school teacher in Minato Tokyo for the last ten years."

Inko couldn't shake the feeling she got as she looked between the detectives. "My father had the ability to regress his own age and save himself from death. Could it be possible he knew about Shirakumo's death and reversed it?"

Tsukauchi thought for a moment. "Hideo's quirk is quite powerful. It could be a chance that if what Midoriya says is true that he went to the crime scene or morgue and reversed Shirakumo's age back to where he was alive. I'm not sure if he could fully reanimate someone from death though." The detective said, the uncertainity clear in his voice.

Inko shook her head. "It has to be. My father was legally dead for days. I buried him in a coffin. If he could do it to himself, who says he couldn't do it to someone else." The woman stated, her voice sincere and stern as she looked at Tsukauchi. Tsukauchi nodded, a smile on his face from the woman's attitude. Inko looked to Izuku, who had the same look.

"That would mean, if Hideo brought Shirakumo back from the dead. He did it for a reason." Izuku said, a smile coming to his face.

Inko smiled back. "The girl. His daughter."

Izuku turned to Sohma, catching the man's attention. "Do you think that it might be possible that Eri is Kanna's daughter?"

Sohma thought for a moment before nodding. "Let me pull up her information and run her DNA. Most child who are adopted have their DNA put in the system because of that reason." Sohma stated, looking back down to his laptop. He typed for a moment before pulling up a picture of Eri and turning the laptop to face Inko.

Inko's face lit up. "She looks like my mother. That has to be her. She has to be our sibling. Please, run her DNA to be sure." Inko pleaded.

Sohma nodded and went quick to work. After a moment he looked back up with a smile. "Alright with Shouta's DNA to compare it too, Eri definitely has a familal match to Shouta. According to this, they are full blooded siblings. They share the same mother and father." Sohma stated, a smile coming to his face.

Tsukauchi turned to face his partner for a moment. "Go ahead and run both of their DNA through the system and lets see if we can find their father."

Sohma gave his okay before turning back to his laptop. The only sound in the room was the man's fingers hitting the keys before the door opened once more to reveal Hawks at the door. The man had a grim look on his face as he entered the room. Tsukauchi caught on immediately and nodded at him. "Hideo Aizawa was found murdered in the warehouse. No signs of Shouta Aizawa had been there. Endeavor is working on another lead in hopes of finding where they might be hiding him." Hawks said.

Inko fully slumped in her chair in both disbelief and relief, now knowing that Shouta had not been the body. "What happened?" She asked softly. Izuku on the other hand didn't care that Hideo had been murdered. From everything that he had done to Shouta, the man had deserved everything that came to him.

"It looks like the two responsible for his death are Himiko Toga and Tomura Shigaraki. Dabi was on the scene cause the body had been encircled in blue flames." He paused for a moment, his face going pale for a second as his stomach flipped. "His gentials had been removed from his body and shoved down his throat. Present Mic believes that he was killed because he raped Shouta in his childhood."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sohma's laptop let out a loud chime which took the detective's attention back to it. The blonde's mouth fell open as he looked down on it. "Oh my God." Sohma muttered. Tsukauchi peered over his shoulder, the same look coming to his face.

"Well that is interesting." Tsukauchi stated.

Inko sat up, her interest spiking. "What is it?" She asked quickly.

"Getting Shouta away from the League is going to be harder than we thought." Sohma looked up to meet her gaze. "Shouta's biological father is... All for One."

_Author's Note/Edit: So miss_xip pointed out to me that Inko already knew that Shouta had been raped by Hideo so I went back and rewent through my fic and low and behold, Chapter 3 Shouta told Inko. I had completely forgotten! Thank you so much for pointing that out to me I had completely forgotten that she already knew!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! So just a small time skip by just a little bit of time. Not really an author's note here. So I mentioned in the last author's note about Dabi and Shouta. They aren't going to be a romantic pair or what not but they kinda support each other. _

_Also, I have a tumblr (fallenangelofhades) that you can reach me at if you want to talk, prompts, questions, etc. I'm literally on tumblr every single day. So I do want to note something about Shirakumo, Class 1-A (everyone but Bakugou and Shouta) knew he was dead. I think I accidentally cut it out where Hizashi explained Shirakumo's death. Just in case there were any questions about how Izuku knew about Shirakumo. The reason that he was revived is revealed in this chapter. I also want to state that Nana Shimura is aware of who Tomura Shigaraki is to her. _

_Additional Notes: I have a fic idea in the works of a what if situation based off of Never Be The Same. It's called Break This Down and it's where All for One acted sooner in Shouta's life and ended up kidnapping him while he was a teenager. Hideo, still obsessed with Shouta, attacks him fifteen years later as well as All Might and deages them both. _

_Chapter Warnings: Mentions of Sexual Assault, mentions of murder, mentions of kidnapping, um maybe more. I might have to change this later. _

**Chapter Sixteen: Lost it All (by the Black Veil Brides)**

_Chapter Summary: Toshinori is released from the hospital and returns to the dorms. The police and pro heroes decide the next course of action in Shouta's rescue. Meanwhile, All for One and the League of Villains decide to try and sway Shouta over to the villains. Dabi reveals his past to Shouta. _

Finally. That's all Toshinori could think as he was gathering his stuff from around his hospital room. Despite Recovery Girl using her quirk on him, they had kept him in the hospital overnight for observations. He absolutely hated this. He wanted to be out there with the pro heroes trying to find Shouta. Shouta is at the hands of his abusive father. The man that had caused Shouta so much pain that the younger teen wanted to take his own life. Life was not fair. Shouta didn't deserve all of this pain. Yet, this is where they were.

Nana stood behind him, leaning against the wall as he slipped on a set of his school clothes. His suit from the Gala had already been taken back to U.A. by Nana when she had went back to the school to notify Principal Nezu of Toshinori's condition. He was just happy to finally be leaving the hospital. Being forced to stay within its walls have been causing Toshinori to go stir crazy. It wouldn't of been so bad if it hadn't been for seeing the absolute fear in Shouta's eyes. He had to get to him.

"Let's go, Toshinori." Nana muttered once Toshinori had finally gotten everything together. The blonde didn't say anything but rather just followed his master out of the room and towards the exit of the hospital. They had managed to keep Toshinori and Shouta out of the media and since the media had no clue of Toshinori being reverted back to a teenager, they got out of the hospital scotch free.

Detective Tsukauchi, an old friend from his past life, was waiting outside with a car ready to take them back to campus. Tsukauchi smiled at him and tipped his hat as the two walked towards them. "Shimura, Yagi. I wish this was under better circumstances." The detective stated.

The detective could only blink as Toshinori's movements sped until he was directly in front of him. The signs of blue lightning around his body disappearing as the blonde looked up at him. "Tsukauchi, has Shouta been found yet?" The blonde questioned, his voice even moving to fast for Tsukauchi to comprehend.

Tsukauchi merely shook his head. "Unfortunately, we have no leads on Aizawa's whereabouts. If you would, let's get to U.A. and I will explain everything there." The detective replied, opening up the car door and motioning for the former Number One hero to slip inside.

Toshinori rocked on the balls of his feet, contemplating for a second before a soft shove to his back from Nana finally caused him to enter the car. Nana slipped in behind him and Tsukauchi closed the door once she had been seated. Tsukauchi climbed into the front passenger seat and they started their journey back to U.A.

Toshinori stared at the window at the moving scenry as his mind ventured off towards Shouta. He couldn't get the thought of Shouta being absolutely terrified out of his mind. He hadn't even seen that type of fear in Shouta even when he had fallen off the top of Heights Alliance. It was clear to him that Shouta feared Hideo more than death.

He had failed him. He promised Shouta that everything would be okay. That he wouldn't ever see his father again. Now, he was back with him. Despite the little bit of time that they have really known each other, Shouta was his world. He would do anything to get Shouta back. He didn't care about anything else in that moment. If he had been able to move faster, he could of reached Shouta in time.

With Hideo causing the escape of All for One, that meant that Shouta was also at the villain's hands. He had seen everyone that Midoriya had told him had been in the League of Villains. Dabi had been the one who had been fighting Todoroki. He was the one with the patched up face. The girl with the knives was Toga. Spinner being the lizard looking guy, he had fought Uraraka, Asui, and Tokoyami. Mr. Compress was the guy with the mask. Mr. Compress had fought Kaminari, Shoji, and Yaoyorozu. Kurogiri was the warp villain, he had been their entry and exit route. He hadn't necessarily fought anyone. He had just been there. Lastly, Tomura Shigaraki, the blue haired man who had been fighting Bakugou.

Midoriya told him exactly who Tomura Shigaraki really was. His real name was Tenko Shimura, his master's grandson. Toshinori wondered if Nana knew who Shigaraki really was. She would have too if Midoriya knew. A part of him had broken when he had been told that the reason that Shigaraki was with All for One was solely to break his spirit. To know that he failed his master's own family.

It seemed like he was failing everyone. He failed his master. He failed Shouta. He vowed in that moment to never let it happen again. He couldn't. If it meant becoming a hero again, even if it wasn't in the Number One spot like before, he would do everything in his power to protect those he cared about.

"Toshinori." Nana's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. He turned his head to face her, blinking once he realized that they had arrived back at the dorms. She didn't say another word as she exited from the car and grabbed ahold of his bags. Toshinori slid out behind her and looked up at the dorms.

_Shouta should be here. Not with him. _He frowned as he took his belongings from his master and headed into the dorms. He paused once he got inside. In the common area were all of the Class 1-A students along with five people who appeared to be pro heroes, Present Mic, and three other U.A. students. He immediately recognized two of the pro heroes as Endeavor and Hawks. Looking over the other pros, his gaze stopped on a tall figure in a white suit and glasses.

_Sir Nighteye. He was my sidekick. _

None of them seemed to notice his arrival yet and were still talking among themselves. He picked up on something that Hawks was saying to the pro hero that in appearanced looked like a giant teddy bear. "Once Yagi arrives, we can start getting together rescue operations. This is the best plan at this time."

Midoriya, who had been standing by Sir Nighteye and the blonde U.A. student had been the first to notice him. "Yagi! You're okay!" The green haired teen's voice exclaimed in relief. Toshinori felt his face flush as over twenty sets of eyes turned to look at him.

Toshinori forced a smile to his face as he walked forward and waved to the others until he was standing between Endeavor and Sir Nighteye. "Yeah, Recovery Girl patched me up nicely. My shoulder will be sore for a while but other than that I'm fine." He stated, watching as Midoriya smiled back at him. He took a moment, looking between the others. "So what's going on?"

Endeavor turned on his foot until he was facing the former Number One hero. "We are starting our plans for rescue operations and after speaking with Principal Nezu.." He paused, looking among the rest of the pro heroes in the room. "We have made an agreement that for this rescue to succeed, we need the help of Class 1-A. This will rely on trust between you, your classmates, and Aizawa." The Flame hero replied.

Sir Nighteye cleared his throat, gaining the room's attention. "With that being said, please take a seat and we will start with our plans." The pro said, motioning for the students to take a seat. Under Iida's instructions, they sat down in their seat order from class at the tables on the common room. The pro heroes and the three remaining students stayed standing up in front of the tables lined up.

Hawks took a deep breath, looking out at the students before addressing them, "Over the last twenty four hours we have learned a great deal about Aizawa's abduction and the connection between the League of Villains." He paused for a moment, watching the various emotions coming to the students' faces. "So for this operation we have called in the pro heroes: Sir Nighteye, Fat Gum, Present Mic, and Ryukyu. Next to them are the three U.A. students known as the Big Three." He stopped, looking to the three students. "If you would like to introduce yourselves?"

The blonde grinned. "My name is Mirio Togata. I operate under the hero name Lemillion and I currently am doing my work study underneath Sir Nighteye." Mirio stated.

The next in line was a boy with indigo colored hair and elf ears. His entire body shook as the rest of the room looked at him. "Um... I'm Tamaki.." His voice trailed off as he muttered and turned until his back was facing them.

Fat Gum let out a chuckle before taking over for the shy teenager. "His name is Tamaki Amajiki. He operates under the name Suneater and he is my work study intern." Fat Gum stated, listening as Tamaki muttered a quick thank you. "Despite his shy exterior, he is really strong." The pro hero nodded towards the next student in line with a smile.

The girl with blue hair and bright blue eyes beamed out at them. "I'm Nejire Hado. I work with Ryukyu for my work study. My hero name is Nejire Chan." She said, a large smile on her face.

"The Big Three will be helping assist on this rescue mission as well as Hawks. Hawks has been the connection between the police and the pro heroes over Hideo Aizawa's crimes." Ryukyu stated, crossing her arms over her chest as Nejire leaned against her side. "This morning as a group, we spoke to each of your parents about this mission. With their approval and the approval of U.A., we will be issuing you temporary work studies within our agencies."

The class broke out into whispers before Present Mic raised his arms to silence them. "These work studies are just for this case. Right now, work studies for the first years are still up in the air, yo. With the circumstances, we felt this was the best case scenerio on bringing Shouta back." The Voice hero added, his words officially causing the class to go quiet once more. "Midnight will be the base of operations here at U.A. all absences related to this rescue are excused. She will be monitoring you all from here."

Once again Endeavor stepped forward, his comanding presence making the others look to him. "Late last night after Aizawa had been abducted a body had been found in a warehouse." Endeavor said. Shock and concern came to the faces of Class 1-A. Bakugou accidentally setting off an explosion from where he sat. "We have confirmed that the body belongs to Hideo Aizawa."

Yaoyorozu raised her hand and Ryukyu called on her. "Do you know what killed him?"

Present Mic had been the one to take the answer. "He had various stab wounds to his body and places on his body had showed signs of Tomura Shigaraki's decay quirk. We believe that his death was ultimately due to blood loss." He replied. Yaoyorozu's face flashed in disgust for a moment.

"Hideo's body had some... parts removed and a note left on his body that said, even villains have morals. We believe his death is connected to what he had done to Aizawa in the past." Hawks added. His face covered in disbelief as he watched the students each show signs of relief and joy. "We also uncovered some very vital information that is completely confidental to this case. You are not allowed to speak of it to anyone outside of this room." Curiousity filled the students as they quickly started to ask questions. Hawks raised his hand to silence them once more. "We have discovered that Hideo Aizawa is not Aizawa's biological father. The villain All for One is his true father."

"With this information we believe that the League of Villains is going to try and sway Aizawa over to their side. That is where you come in. Aizawa trusts you. The League is going to try and build his trust so he will join them." Fat Gum stated.

Bakugou growled, standing up and his hand slapping against the table. "Like hell we will let that happen. It doesn't matter who his fucking father is! He belongs here! He will be a hero!" The explosive blonde yelled. Kirishima muttered to him, talking him down to get him to sit down once more.

"We have paired you up into groups of five. My team will consist of Hawks, Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, and Hitoshi Shinsou." Endeavor stated.

Sir Nighteye stepped forward. "My team is Mirio Togata, Katsuki Bakugou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Yuga Aoyama, and Tooru Hagakure."

Next was Fat Gum. "Tamaki Amajiki, Eijriou Kirishima, Denki Kaminari, Hanta Sero, and Mina Ashido will make up my team."

Ryukyu nodded to Fat Gum once he finished speaking and looked back out to the remaining students. "Nejire Hado, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Mezo Shoji, and Fumikage Tokoyami will be working my agency and team."

Present Mic smiled, pointing finger guns at the five remaining students. "You five are mine. Kyoka Jirou, Tenya Iida, Koji Koda, Rikido Sato, and Mashirao Ojiro."

Hawks clapped his hands together, smiling at them. "We have files for every one of you with the information of the case. Group with your teams and we will get started."

x

Shouta had been in complete shock since the moment he had witnessed Hideo's murder, yet he got the complete feeling of relief. Still All for One wouldn't say exactly what Shouta meant to him. He didn't understand any of it. Why would the League of Villains be so interested in protecting him against his father? From what he knew from his classmates, the League had been ruthless towards them.

Dabi had been placed as his guard and 'guide' to help him to adjust. He knew that the League had no intentions of ever letting him go. He believed that they were trying to win him over so he would willingly do the League's bidding. It was the only explanation to why they would take down Hideo and be unsettling nice to him.

He hadn't left the room that apparently was his since All for One had brought him here after cleaning him up. Occassionally, Dabi would come into the room but the villain wouldn't say anything to him. Dabi seemed to know that Shouta didn't want to speak to anyone at that moment.

Shouta picked at the ends of his sweater as he curled his legs closer to himself. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be back with his... friends. Toshinori. He wanted to be back at U.A. He knew their wasn't a way for him to escape from the League's grasp. They would catch him before he could even make it out of the building. He had no idea where he was or if the pro heroes could even find him.

He should have moved, used Erasure, something. Than maybe he wouldn't in this mess. Toshinori wouldn't have gotten shot. It was his fault. No would would say it was but it had been his fault. If he had just cancelled Kurogiri's quirk before the Warp villain could get the rest of the League into the gala, none of this would of happened. Was this how Bakugou felt? Shinsou and Todoroki had both told him about the League kidnapping Bakugou back at the training camp earlier that year. It had lead to All Might's final fight... his retirement.

Shouta's mind ventured to Toshinori. He had asked one favor from Dabi, the only thing that he cared about was knowing if Toshinori was okay. He had to be. The world needed him. The look that had been on Toshinori's face was burning into his mind. He had seen the failure, heart-breaking gaze. A look that Shouta absolutely never wanted to see on Toshinori's face ever again. Toshinori didn't deserve any of it.

A soft tap on the door alerted Shouta of one of the villain's presence. The smell of slightly burnt flesh and fire filled his senses and he rolled onto his back so he could turn his head to face the door. Dabi stood at the door with an uninterested look, scratching the back of his head before entering upon seeing Shouta looking at him. The villain kicked the door closed with his heel, striding across the room until he was directly next to Shouta.

"I have something to show you." Dabi said, taking a seat on the bed and pulling his phone from his coat pocket. Shouta hestitated for a second before he sat up and leaned close enough to Dabi that he could see his phone. Dabi scrolled through his picture gallery before stopping on a certain picture and clicking it. "You asked about All Might. This is him as of this morning."

Shouta stared at the picture, the air in his throat catching as he looked over the handsome face that belonged to Toshinori. The blonde man was standing next to Mrs. Shimura at a car with Detective Tsukauchi not far behind him. Toshinori's face held a look of determination. Shouta's gaze ventured over the picture, checking for any signs that Toshinori was still hurt and sighed in relief when he couldn't find anything.

"How did you get this?" Shouta questioned, his voice soft as he tore his gaze away from the picture to look to Dabi.

Dabi shrugged. "You asked me to make sure he was okay. He left the hospital this morning and returned to U.A. All injuries healed." The villain replied, slipping his phone back into his pocket and leaning back against his hands.

"You.. actually did that for me?" Shouta could barely find his voice to even speak. The loss for words coming from Dabi's actions. He originally expected Dabi to just shrug off his request because he knew the League had been originally after All Might's life. Now, he wasn't sure what to think.

Dabi looked at him, his patched up face quirking up into a smile. "Of course I did. I might be a villain but after what you've gone through in your life. You deserve to know if the person you love most is okay." The villain muttered. His voice almost sounded sad.. defeated.

"Why are you with the League?" Shouta questioned before he could even stop himself.

Dabi shrugged, looking away from the teenager before speaking, "I followed behind the Hero Killer. His ideology over hero society made since and aligning myself with the League of Villains makes that easier."

Shouta frowned. Dabi's tone of voice didn't seem like even the villain trusted his own words. "There's more to it. Isn't there?" Shouta blinked with how quick Dabi's head turned to face him. So he was right. There is more to Dabi's story than he was letting on. "You know my entire backstory and why I want to be a hero. Why did you become a villain?"

Dabi's face was blank as he stared at the teenager. "I have my reasons." The villain scuffed.

Shouta growled, feeling the anger flowing through him. "The League took me cause they want me to join you guys, right? If you really want my alliance, than it's only fair if you tell me your backstory." His heart pounded against his chest, hoping that Dabi would fall for the bluff. He had no intentions of staying here. If he couldn't escape, maybe he could do something so he could leave a clue to how the pro heroes could find him.

Dabi sat in silence, his gaze lingering over Shouta for a moment before he finally released a sigh in defeat. "You're right. You aren't a trusting person. If we even think we have a chance with keeping you with the League, you need to trust at least one of us." The villain stated.

Shouta smirked. "It's only rational."

_A rational deception. _

The villain eyed him for a second before moving himself further onto the bed until he was completely facing the teenager. His gaze piercing Shouta to the core. "I joined the League a couple of months ago, before then I had been on the streets with Toga." He paused, just watching Shouta for a minute. "I hadn't always planned on becoming a villain. I was actually born to become a hero."

Shouta's mouth dropped open. _Dabi was meant to be a hero? What happened to him that caused him to become a villain. _

"I was the oldest kid out of my family. I have siblings. I was probably closest to my sister. We were relatively close in age. My father was a hero who wanted nothing more than to surpass the Symbol of Peace himself, All Might." Dabi said. Shouta narrowed his eyes on Dabi. He had heard this story before. "When he couldn't, my father basically bought my mother off of her family and forced her to have kids until he got his perfect masterpiece." The villain laughed, a manic laugh. "What kind of hero forces a woman into marriage and forces her to bear his kin? My father apparently. He had been so consumed with having his perfect masterpiece that when me and my siblings failed, we were isolated. Then my youngest brother came along."

It clicked. Shouta knew exactly where he had heard this story before. The details were different because of the circumstances but he knew it. "You're Todoroki's brother." Shouta said in almost disbelief. Todoroki had told him that his eldest brother was dead. At least that's what Endeavor told Todoroki. Only the people in Todoroki's home would know all these details.

Dabi smiled. "You've talked with Shoto." All he did was gain a nod from the teenager. "Since you already know this, when Shoto was five.. my mom had a mental breakdown because of my father. He poured boiling water on her face. When she snapped out of it and realized what she had done, she used her ice to try and sooth the pain." The villain paused. "That's how Shoto actually got his scar. It's a ice burn. My mom actually made it worse in the long run."

Shouta nodded, leaning back against his pillows. "Todoroki told me about that. He didn't tell me about how your mom tried to help him though."

Dabi let out a soft laugh. "He probably doesn't remember. After that, I tried to get my father to stop being so presistent with his training of Shoto. That didn't work in the long run. I was fifteen at the time.. I got so angry when he refused that I tried to fight him. Of course I lost but only cause my body gave out. I don't remember much after that but I remember waking up in the morge at the hospital. Apparently, my heart stopped long enough they declared me dead." He stopped once more, throwing his body back until he was laying on his back on the bed with his hands behind his head. "My father used to train me. My fire is stronger than his but my body can't handle the heat for too long or I burn my skin. That's how I got my scars. His training is basically just beating you up to a pulp until you can't continue."

Shouta felt his mouth go dry. He had heard of the training that Endeavor did with Todoroki but he didn't know how truly bad it was. "What happened after?"

Dabi shrugged. "I started to live on the streets. Did what I could to get by. Met Toga and joined the League." It was vague but Shouta didn't want to push it anymore. Dabi barely wanted to tell him about this. "Don't tell anyone. I don't exactly like people knowing my past. It could end up being troublesome for me later... or for Shoto."

Shouta looked down his lap, picking at his sleeves once more. "This is going to crush him if he ever finds out. He would talk about you sometimes. He loved you to death. He still is crushed about your apparent death." The Erasure user muttered.

Dabi made a noise in his throat. "It's better for him to think I'm dead. Touya Todoroki died ten years ago."

x

The teams had been assembled and briefed over the current information that they had on the whereabouts of the League of Villains. It wasn't much but they believed that the League was still close by to where the gala had been held. The warehouse hadn't been far from the location of the gala either. Twice had been spotted with Toga for a moment but they had quickly disappeared off the radar seconds after they had been seen.

Midoriya shook in his seat. The only information that had been shared so far had been about Oboro Shirakumo and Eri. The police wanted to prove that Shirakumo was still alive before they revealed that information to the heroes. The only person in the entire room that knew was Midoriya. Tsukauchi had left almost immediately after the groups had gotten together.

With their groups, they would be going to that hero's agency to work the case. If they got a solid lead and hit on Shouta's whereabouts then they would get all of them back together. Midoriya wasn't exactly listening to what his group was talking about as his mind raced with all the information. There wasn't much they could do at the moment but he knew that something was off. Tsukauchi had rushed out. The detective had gotten a message and dropped everything and left. Something was going on that they didn't know about. It had to be major with the look that the detective had on his face when he rushed out of the building.

Midoriya's gaze moved across the room until he could see the normal defying gravity blonde hair of Present Mic. Shirakumo had been a close friend of Mic-sensei as well. They were as close as Shouta and Mic were to each other. That much he knew about. Apart of him wished that maybe the systems were wrong about Shirakumo. The pain of knowing that he had been alive all this time would probably be worse than knowing that he's been dead for fifteen years. At the same time, he hoped that it was true because of Shouta and Mic. They would have their best friend back.

The room's attention was grabbed by the opening of the front door and Tsukauchi came strolling back in. The detective motioned for the pro heroes to join him and each of the heroes excused themselves from their tables before walking over to Tsukauchi. Midoriya couldn't hear their conversation from where he was standing but his gaze stayed on Mic.

The blonde's face became covered in disbelief and Midoriya gapped at the tears started to stroll down Mic's face. Endeavor's mouth moved but still the green haired teen couldn't hear what they were saying.

The pros turned on their feet, staring back out at the students. Their posters demanding their attention. "We have a new development." Sir Nighteye stated, his own voice in disbelief.

The students broke out into a murmur and Midoriya caught Todoroki muttering, "Could they of found Aizawa already?"

Endeavor looked over his shoulder and whispered to Tsukauchi. The detective nodded and pulled away from the group, going to the door and opening it.

Stepping into the room was a tall man with light blue hair and sapphire blue eyes with a bandage on his nose. Holding tightly onto his leg was a small girl with light blue hair and ruby red eyes. Midoriya's eyes widened.

"That's Eri..." He whispered, his gaze moving away from the little girl to the man. "So that must be Shirakumo."


	17. Chapter 17

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same. So we are focusing a little bit more on Shouta this chapter but it takes place immediately following the end of the last chapter! We are starting off with our heroes and heroes to be first with Shirakumo and Eri. Also please note that Eri is majorly OOC cause she was not subjected to the abuse at Chisaki's hands. Which is explained in this chapter. Last author's note I said I was going to explain Shirakumo last chapter... I forgot xD well it's happening this chapter instead. Also, I'm changing up my original idea for Shirakumo because I felt like it was too close to the manga and I don't want to spoil anything for anyone just in case. _

_Don't really have any new things to tell you about at the moment other than I have decided to go ahead and do an alternate reality to Never Be The Same! It's currently in the works and I'm so excited cause I'm defying laws for everything xD _

_I do want to thank you for the comments and kudos! Thank you so much!_

_Additional Notes: I am on tumblr at fallenangelofhades, you can hit me up there at any time. Rather it be for a question, prompt, or just to talk! _

_Fanfictionnet user WingingItLass: I love this comment so much xD Shouta definitely deserves a hug! Also he needs to be wrapped in his sleeping bag, hidden from the world, with a cat, and a nap! All for One is definitely going to be OOC in this because of the circumstances and I loved what you had to say about him! _

_Anyway on with the fic my dudes! _

_Chapter Warnings: The usual, probably going to mention Shouta's childhood and past, BAKUGOU! He is his own freaking warning. He needs his own tag too of just being a warning. Slight Manga Spoiler (it's close enough to the actual thing that I want to put this on the warnings)_

**Chapter Seventeen: If Only (by Dove Cameron from Descendants)**

_Chapter Summary: Shirakumo reveals his past and connection to Eri. He is reunited with Nemuri and Hizashi. The heroes get their first clue about Shouta's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Shouta learns more about the League, All for One, and surprisingly Toshinori. Shouta is given a choice._

The room was in a dead silence as Shirakumo stood with Eri next to him. Hizashi's tear filled eyes finally spilt over as he surged forward and brought the blue haired man into his arms. Nemuri followed in suit as Shirakumo stood stunned. He was not expecting this reaction in the slightest from these two. He was expecting anger and betrayal, yet here they were opening their arms to him.

Eri clutched tightly to his pants as Hizashi pulled back and whispered, "You're alive. You're real."

Shirakumo grinned at him. "That's a reason I'm here. I have some information that all of you need to know." The cloud user's face turned serious as he looked out to the students.

"That's why you left in a hurry." Sir Nighteye stated, looking over to Tsukauchi.

The detective nodded. "Once we found Shirakumo in the system, I tracked him down and confirmed his identity. This man is really Oboro Shirakumo." Tsukuachi confirmed, watching the relief come to Hizashi and Nemuri's faces. "Shirakumo sent me a message during the meeting and well.. I'm unsettled with it."

Shirakumo took in a deep breath as he turned to face towards the others. "I should start from the beginning so you can fully understand what is going on." The blue haired man stated. "Some of you may of heard from Hizashi that I died sixteen years ago."

Izuku rose his hand, watching as Shirakumo looked to him with a smile. The smile was soft and caring. His eyes widened for a second as he looked between Shirakumo and Eri. The man knew who he was. That had to be it. "Um... my question is about your death..."

Shirakumo smiled. "You are a lot like, Shouta." He paused, ruffling Eri's hair as he looked back out to the others as well. "I was dead. I woke up in a morgue with Hideo Aizawa standing above me."

Izuku was in shock as he looked over to Toshinori. The blonde had to be thinking the same thing as him. "Hideo resurrected you." Toshinori whispered.

Shirakumo nodded. "Yes and he did it for his own vendetta."

"Shouta." Izuku stated, his voice shaking as he spoke.

Once again Shirakumo nodded. "Yeah... I didn't want to agree to it at all. The ultimatium I was given..." His voice trailed off as he looked down at Eri. He kneeled down and smiled at the girl. "Eri, could you go play in the other room with some of your toys?"

Eri smiled up at him and nodded her head. "Okay, Daddy." She whispered, running off but not before she grabbed her bag off of the floor.

Once the little girl was out of sight, Shirakumo turned back to the others. "Hideo told me he resurrected me for one purpose. He was going to use me to control Shouta. If he were to act out... he was going to use me as a way to put him back into place. If I didn't comply with his rules or I tried to tell anyone I knew about me being alive... he would..." Shirakumo stopped as his face paled. "Rape Shouta and than kill me in front of him and than kill him."

"So, where did you go?" Hizashi questioned, his curiousity clear on his face as he looked his friend up and down. Still in complete disbelief that Shirakumo was standing in front of him.

"I know that Midoriya already knows this information." Shirakumo said, giving a look to Izuku before looking back to Hizashi. "Hideo took me to Takashi Akabane.. he's better known as The Boss of the Shie Hassiakai."

Jirou rose her hand and waited as Shirakumo motioned for her. "What's the Shie Hassiakai?"

"Basically, they are a mafia. Organized crime leaders. Takashi took me in as his own. Takashi is Shouta's grandfather on his mother's side." Shirakumo stated.

Kirishima's mouth dropped open. "So his father is a villain and his mother was born into organized crime."

Shirakumo smiled softly. "Kanna... Shouta's mother... wasn't raised to be a yakuza. Takashi told me that she preferred to keep her children away from that life. I stayed with them until about six years ago when Hideo showed up at Takashi's doorstep with Eri." The blue haired man explained.

"So that little girl is Eri?" Yaoyorozu questioned which gained a confirmation from Shirakumo.

"By than Takashi had also taken in another boy.. Kai Chizaki. He is currently the new young head of the Shie Hassiakai after Takashi fell into a coma." He paused, his eyes filling with anger for a moment. "Eri is Kanna's daughter which makes her Inko and Shouta's sister. I begged Takashi to allow me to raise her. Chizaki... I didn't trust him. I still don't." Sir Nighteye perked up from the mention of Chizaki even Mirio seemed to listen in further on the information now. "When Eri got her quirk... she accidentally killed Kanna's brother, Akito."

Noises of shocked filled the room. "That little girl... killed someone?" Kaminari whispered in disbelief.

"Unfortunately... yes. Akito and Eri were playing and the horn on her head grew and lit up. Next thing we knew, he literally just vanished. Reversed him right out of existence." Shirakumo explained. "Chizaki is attrached to this power. Her quirk is called Rewind. She can rewind any organic orgasim to a previous state."

"That sounds just like Hideo's quirk." Midoriya stated in complete shock. Eri had no blood relation to Hideo. In no way could she manage to inherit a quirk like his.

Shirakumo frowned. "That's because Hideo was born quirkless."

The statement was a bombshell that none of them were expecting. "THAN HOW THE FUCK DID HE DEAGE YAGI AND AIZAWA!?" Bakugou hollered, slamming his hands on the table.

Shirakumo held an amused look as he stared at Bakugou. "If you would let me finish, I was about to tell you how he got regression." He paused as Bakugou huffed and sat back down. "Regression actually belonged to Akito Akabane. It was stolen from him thirty years ago by All for One."

Toshinori jumped up, the look of disbelief covering his face. "Why would All for One give up a quirk that could keep him young forever?!" Toshinori wasn't sure if his own words were a statement or a question. Regression was an extremely powerful quirk with the abilities to revert ages and memories. As well as the fact that it was permenant. No one could reverse the effects.

Shirakumo shrugged. "I found out about it fifteen years ago when All for One showed up at my door." Once again the room filled with noises of shock. "All for One already possesses a quirk that allows him to stay young and he gave the quirk as a pay off to Hideo. Hideo was a prosecutor with the law office and he had been on All for One's trail. I guess the power went to his head."

x

He couldn't keep himself locked in this room forever. Dabi came in often, sometimes Toga or Tomura would come with him, and they would talk for hours. Shouta wasn't sure how long he's been here but not once has he had the feeling to try and escape. They've made him feel... welcome.

Come to find out, Dabi is a good dancer. He had caught Shouta doing some of his dance work outs and joined him. It's not surprising in the least that Dabi would end up knowing some forms of dance because of his father. Shouta had thought that Dabi was going to make fun of him at first until the scarred man had grabbed ahold of his hand and started to dance with him.

The Boss villain, All for One, hadn't intruded any further on him. He's probably actually seen the man once since he had witnessed the villains kill Hideo. All for One hadn't said anything to him but rather smiled at him. Something about the man drew him in. He couldn't explain it. He needed to figure it out. All for One was giving him this sense of security that he had only felt with his friends at U.A. He felt... safe. He shouldn't. This man had commited so many crimes in his life. He ended All Might's career as a hero at Kamino Ward. He was the one who caused the injury in the first place. Yet, Shouta couldn't help it.

Shouta took in a deep breath, his hand on the door knob. He had tried it before, he wasn't locked in and no one had been standing on the other side of the door. It was almost as if they knew that he wasn't going to make a break for it. That he wasn't going to run. That scared him. They haven't given him a reason to actually trust them aside from Dabi, who had shared his darkest secret with him. They had killed Hideo but that didn't prove to Shouta that the League wouldn't do something to him. He had no way of knowing their true intentions. At the moment, they were trying to make him comfortable.

The Erasure user finally got the courage to swing the door open and froze completely as he came face to face with All for One. The man stood, almost shell-shocked, at the door with wide eyes and his fist raised up like he was going to knock. "Shouta, I see that you're awake." The villain snapped himself out of his stupor and lowered his hand. Placing a smile on his face, the villain motioned for Shouta to follow him.

Shouta wasn't even sure what lead him to follow after All for One but soon he found himself falling in line with the man as they walked through the halls and turned the corner. Dabi was sitting off to the side talking quietly with Toga and Twice. Tomura wasn't that fair off with Spinner but the blue haired man sat in silence.

None of them looked up at them as they made their way to a separate room away from the main area. Shouta looked around the room hesitantly as All for One rounded a desk and took a seat behind it. "Please, Shouta. Come sit and make yourself comfortable." The villain motioned to a couch on the opposite side of the room. "Are you hungry?"

Shouta shook his head. Dabi had already brought him by food earlier. "What do you want with me?"

The question didn't shock the villain in the slightest. Instead the man just smiled. "Nothing. I've got to be honest with you, Shouta. When Hideo broke me out of prison, he wanted to give you to me as some sort of constellation prize."

Shouta froze. _He wanted to do what? My father willingly was going to give me to a villain? _

All for One watched him for a second. "I agreed. Sort of. I have no intention of using you against your will. I needed an excuse for that bastard to work with me. In the end, he reverted my body back to before the attack from All Might and he ended up dead."

Shouta balled his fists, the confusion and anger settling in him. "So you want me to join the League?"

All for One shrugged. "Do you want to join the League?"

Shouta growled. "Of course not. My classmates talked about how the League constantly attacked them. Kidnapped Bakugou! I could never join you." The teen said, practically hissing out the words in anger.

All for One smirked. A smirk that sent chills down Shouta's spine. All for One carried himself with a dominating presence. His cool grey, almost black, eyes practically staring into Shouta's soul. "The same classmates who have been lying to you?" Shouta bit his lip in attempts to keep himself quiet. "Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, they have both been hiding something from you. How Present Mic and Midnight kept the biggest secret of all from you."

Shouta finally snapped. "If they are keeping something a secret, it's for a good reason. I did lose fifteen years of memories. Of my life to my bastard of a father."

All for One made a noise in his throat in agreement. "That is true. All Might and Midoriya have kept this secret from everyone. It could risk both of their lives if someone knew outside of myself."

Shouta was beyond confused by that statement. It didn't make sense that this man would know a secret that only Toshinori and Izuku would know. That would be almost impossible. "What are you talking about?"

"Curiousity killed the cat. At least that's what some people say. Your little boyfriend and his protege. They share a quirk." All of One stated. Shouta's eyes widened.

_That's impossible._

All of One chuckled, watching the wave of emotions flood over Shouta. "Their quirk is called One for All. I would know since I created it."

"Why are you telling me this?" Shouta muttered.

All for One shrugged. "After everything you've been through. You deserve to know the truth. One for All started with my brother. I thought he was quirkless. So did he. Come to find out, he wasn't. I gave him a strength quirk that he was able to pass on. It's gone through nine people now." He paused, watching as Shouta calculated the information. "You know, All Might was quirkless before he gained this quirk?"

Shouta's eyes widened. _All Might was born quirkless? _

"You're lying!" Shouta growled.

All for One only laughed. "I have no reason too. If I lie to you, that wouldn't be fair to you." The man stood back up, walking over until he was standing directly in front of Shouta. The teen flinched as All for One reached out and moved a lock of black hair and tucked it behind his ear. "Now, enough of my torment. Tell me a little about yourself? I know you have a sister and a nephew. I know your quirk and that you want to be a hero. What do you like to do in your free time?"

Shouta felt his face flush. He was not expecting this. "Um... I like to dance. My mom put me in classes when I was a toddler and I just never stopped."

The villain let out a laugh, a geniune smile on his face. "Of course your mother did. She was a dancer herself. She probably also put Inko into classes too."

Shouta nodded. "Yeah, Inko quit when she hit high school." His eyes narrowing on the villain. He did say before that he knew information on his mother but how he knew such information on Inko terrified him.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you show me something that you learned?" All for One questioned. Shouta eyed him for a second. The villain didn't seem to have an ulterior motive. At least that Shouta could see.

"There isn't enough room in here." Shouta stated.

All for One motioned towards the door. "But there is out there."

Shouta's face got redder. There was no getting out of this. He nodded. "Do you have a phone by chance?" Shouta questioned. All for One paused for a second before pulling the device out of his pocket.

"Tomura's assossicates have a speaker that my phone is connected too." All for One added.

Shouta nodded as he walked into the room, now catching the other's attention. He eyed the phone in his hand. He could call the police. Call U.A. If he did that, he would surely get caught by the villains. They would know. Instead, Shouta pulled up a music site and searched the track he wanted.

Shouta handed the phone back over to All for One, the music starting. He placed his hands on the floor and waited for a second before starting. His mind ventured back to the dance studio at U.A. The music filled his ears as he felt his body move along to the music.

It felt right.

x

The news had dawned on them. The pros were working with the new information and Toshinori took a moment to walk up to Shirakumo, who was now sitting with Eri. The blonde took a deep breath and sat on the floor next to them, The blue haired man smiled at him as he took a seat.

"You know, Yagi. I'm glad that Shouta has someone like you." Shirakumo muttered.

Toshinori stopped for a moment before he felt a smile come to his face. "Thank you." He paused, not sure what to say in that moment. This man had been Shouta's ex in the past. Shirakumo would remember it but if Toshinori calculated right, Shouta didn't remember. His mind would be a year before those events took place. "Do you have any regrets about everything with Hideo?"

Shirakumo shrugged, smiling at Eri as she passed him one of her toys. "Yes and no. Hideo was so obsessed with Shouta that he was willing to bring me back from the dead to try and control him. I'm surprised he never did use me against Shouta." He sighed, a frown settled on his face. "I do regret never telling them I was alive. I know that I allowed so much pain to happen to them while they believed I was dead. I really did die but Hideo's powers... that's how strong they were. I'm honestly surprised it took him this long to go after Shouta."

Toshinori took in a deep breath as the next thoughts that came to his mind made him shiver. "Do you think the League killed Hideo because of Shouta?"

Shirakumo nodded. "All for One told me everything. The first time he stopped by was six years ago. I literally thought I was looking at Shouta at first. All for One didn't know the details of what had happened to Shouta and I think maybe Shouta told them."

x

Shouta was in complete surprise as the villains broke out into cheers once the music stopped. He was breathing heavily as he pushed himself off of the floor and faced the others. The silence was now filled in with slow playing music, music that you could dance the waltz too.

All for One smiled down at him, leaning down and holding his hand out. "Would you mind dancing with me?" He bowed his head, patiently waiting for Shouta to make the first move. Shouta gulped, looking between the rest of the villains. Dabi hopped up along with Tomura. Tomura making sure not to touch the flame villain with all of his fingers. Toga joined Twice on the floor and they were already in a fit of giggles at their attempts at the waltz. Spinner scoffed and gave Mr. Compress a look before sighing and standing up with him.

Dabi gave Shouta a soft smile and a nod, motioning towards the head villain. The teenager took in a deep breath before taking the man's hand. It took him by surprise that All for One made the perfect stance for the waltz. All for One hummed along to the music as the pairs danced around each other.

Shouta opened his mouth to talk before All for One quietly shushed him and whispered, "I know what you are going to ask me. Shouta, I have something that I have to tell you." The villain stated, twirling Shouta on his heel before pulling the former hero back to him. "Shouta, I despise All Might or for you... Toshinori Yagi. However, he is no longer in my radar. The Symbol of Peace is gone from this world."

Shouta glared at the man. Hating the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Why do you hate Toshi so much?"

All for One gave him a soft smile. "He did try to kill me six years ago. He knocked down my men one by one. He was getting in my way. I couldn't have that."

"You were the one who injured him. You could say that's fair, I suppose." Shouta replied, allowing the villain to continue to guide him. He was finally getting his answers. If the villain was willing to talk because of a dance, he would allow it.

"There is more, Shouta." All for One said, "Hideo Aizawa was never your father."

Shouta scoffed. "I never believed him to be. I might of been related to him by blood but he was not my father."

The villain merely laughed. "That's not what I'm saying."

Shouta narrowed his gaze once more. "That what are you saying?"

"I'm your father, Shouta. You're biological father." All for One said. Shouta felt his blood run completely cold. This man had to be lying. Shouta searched for any signs of deception on the man's face. This couldn't be true. "Legally, he was your father but biologically, you are mine."

Shouta tensed up. "That's why you want me to join the League..."

All for One let out a hearty laugh. "I'm not going to force you just because you are my son. I have Tomura as my successor. This is his calling. He had been wronged by the system." The villain's smile widened as he reached up and tucked some of Shouta's hair behind his ear. "I want you to be who you want to be. You can be whatever you want to be in this world and I will completely support you on that. I just wanted to get Hideo out of the picture."

Shouta took in all of the information that the villain was giving him. It was starting to make sense on why Hideo hated him so much. Why he called him a bastard child. It made perfect sense. Everything did. "Than why am I still here?"

The villain just smiled again. "Because I need your help with something."

"What?" Shouta hissed.

"You have a sister. Her name is Eri. Kanna gave birth to her right before she was killed by Hideo." All for One paused as the shock came to Shouta's face. "She is with an old friend of yours... Shirakumo. I visited him the other day with some information. He's with the pro heroes I would guess right now. But Eri is being targeted by the same people Hideo wanted to give her too."

Shouta frowned. "Who would that be?"

"The Shie Hassiakai under the command of Kai Chisaki."

_Author's Note: So that is all for this chapter. So the dance that Aizawa did is called "The Investment" by Kalani from Dance Moms. I will put the url below. users, it won't show up for you but if you look up "Kalani the Investment" you will find it, if you want to see what dance he did! watch?v=VtPLxCgiCzc_


	18. Chapter 18

**Never Be The Same**

_Author's Note: Hey everyone and welcome back to Never Be The Same! Don't really have an author's note this time for you but I've been thinking of doing a sequel for this. Alright, so we are once again entering a new arc here so yeah xD Alright, so I want to apologize now cause I actually have writer's block right now on this fic so this chapter might not be the best or the longest but I think I will get out of my little funk starting the next chapter. Also I wanted to note that All for One's appearance in this matches Shouta... I didn't know his hair was white or platinum blonde. I couldn't tell in the scene until the episode had been released. _

_Additional Notes: Alright so I've had it on my mind for awhile and I finally did it and the alternate reality to Never Be The Same as been posted! Break This Down is a what if situation if All for One had acted sooner in stepping in for Shouta and Shouta ends up aligned with the League. He's not exactly a villain in it but is considered one since he IS aligned with the League. Well anyway, enough of my rambling again._

_Well here we go on with fic!_

_Chapter Warnings: I'm just going to say the usual, it might pop up at some point. _

**Chapter Eighteen: This Is The Hunt (by Ruelle)**

_Chapter Summary: The pros and UA finally get a lead on Shouta's whereabouts. Meanwhile, the Shie Hassiakai take matters into their own hands. The League makes their exit._

Shirakumo couldn't even place the emotions he was feeling in that moment. In the span of a just a few weeks, he had finally revealed himself again to Hizashi and Nemuri and found out that All Might and Shouta had been deaged.

Shirakumo would always have his regrets of not telling his friends about him being alive. Maybe if he had been able to, he would of been able to keep Shouta from going through more pain. Who knew exactly how long that pain inflicted on him continued from Hideo. Maybe he could of saved him from it. But if he had, Shouta would of never gotten into a relationship with Toshinori and he wouldn't have Eri. He loved Eri with everything. Eri was his everything now. It was his purpose in life now to protect her. Do for her what he couldn't for Shouta for years.

The cloud user stopped for a moment, listening closely for Eri, who had been playing in the other room. Every now and than, he would hear her talking to her dolls and now it was complete silence. "Eri?" Shirakumo called out, getting up from his desk and rounding around the door frame and froze immediately. "Chisaki." He hissed.

Kai Chisaki stood in the living room, standing directly behind Eri with his hand sitting on the top of her head. Eri's eyes were wide as she stared over at her adoptive father. "Daddy..." She whispered, the fear clear in her voice.

Shirakumo felt the anger flare through him. He knew if he tried to move, Chisaki could easily use his quirk on Eri before he could even react. Next to Chisaki was the yakuza's right hand man, Hari Kurono otherwise known as Chronostatis or Chrono for short.

"Let her go, Kai." Shirakumo stated, keeping his voice firm despite the fear in the pit of his stomach. He always knew that Chisaki had a interest in Eri's quirk. He had proposed the sick plan of using her flesh and blood to create quirk destroying bullets as well as a serum. It had been a huge driving force in him moving Eri away from the headquarters. The Boss had no issues with agreeing with him. Eri was his grand-daughter after all. His own flesh and blood, he doubted that the yakuza leader would want anything to happen to her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Oboro." Chisaki replied, his words practically coming out as a purr as he ran his fingers through Eri's light blue hair. "Eri's coming with me."

Shirakumo growled, discreetly moving his arm to reach for the kendo stick that he always kept in his office. A gasp left him as he felt a slice to his arm and his entire body ceased to move. The cloud user felt his knees buckle and he went crashing to the ground as he heard a scream from his daughter. "Eri, run." Shirakumo said.

The little girl was paralyzed in fear before Chisaki grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. Eri screamed loudly, punching at the man's back. "Put me down. Daddy, help me!" She continued to scream as Chisaki took one last look at Shirakumo before turning on his heel and starting out of the room.

"ERI!" Shirakumo screamed, trying to will his body to move but only making it a slight distance. "Chisaki! Put her down!"

His screams were in vain as Chisaki and Kurono disappeared from sight completely with his terrified daughter.

"ERI!"

x

It had been two long excruciating weeks since Shouta Aizawa was abducted at the Heroes Gala. Somehow they managed to keep the story underwraps with the media and only the fact that villains had been present had been released. Under the terms that Shouta and Toshinori were technically state secrets from their ages being reversed, the heroes kept Shouta's kidnapping and Hideo Aizawa's murder out of the media.

Instead of stating the abduction, the heroes and police gave a plea for any information on the members of the League of Villains before they finally got a hit.

Toga had been spotted going into a well known hero store and bought supplies before being followed by a newly debuted hero into a local warehouse in the area of Shouta's abduction. Other calls from regular citizens had also raised alarms from hearing music playing from the apparently abandoned warehouse. Most of these citizens thought it was a party among teenagers and didn't think much of it.

Sir Nighteye had his own sidekicks, Bubble Girl and Centerpeder do a stake out on the location to confirm whether or not the new hero's eye account had been true. They remained for three days before movement in the warehouse had been seen through the form of Dabi leaving the building for an hour before returning with a bag of unknown items. With this information, they were able to confirm that at least a few members of the League were within the walls of the building but didn't have confirmation for Shouta. However, it was their only lead that they could go on.

Now currently, the heroes and their temporary work study students were fast at work in Heights Alliance, working on their first move. They had to work fast if this was going to work. Sir Nighteye and Endeavor had both agreed along with the other heroes that the only two teams that would be infiltrating the building were going to be their respective teams. Present Mic and Fatgum's teams would make a quiet entry through the back of the building and search for Shouta while Endeavor and Sir Nighteye's teams went through the front. Ryukyu's team was meant for back up and would be on stand by for the first part of the mission. They were to make entry if fighting were to start.

They didn't have much time especially with Kurogiri and All for One both having warping type quirks that could make for a quick getaway. Their hopes were to be able to get into the building silently, especially with the help of Mic's team, to try and locate Shouta before the League could be notified. That's where Sir Nighteye and Endeavor came into play. The first team that would enter would be Present Mic and his work study students. Jirou would be their key part. Once Jirou was able to locate Shouta, they would make their move.

Toshinori felt as if it were a good plan but with the information that he has been told about the League, they were quick to escape and have managed to avade the authorities since the minute they debuted at the USJ. He hated to admit that he had this gut feeling that something, anything could go wrong in a moment. Nana had always taught him that he should always trust his gut, especially in the profession of being a hero. That instinct alone could change something that seemed little at the time but would end of major in the end.

"We need to move quickly, we don't have much time." Sir Nighteye stated as the teams got together, ready to head for the warehouse. The other pros nodded in confirmation while the students stayed silent.

"Lets do this." Hizashi stated, a look of determination on his face.

Tsukauchi paused as his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out of the confinements of his jacket. He clicked the accept button and raised it to his ear. He listened for a moment, his face dropping before he clicked his phone screen again. "On my way."

"Tsukauchi?" Nana questioned, gaining the detective's attention.

"We have a problem. I'm going to need one of the teams with me." Tsukauchi replied. "Eri's been abducted by the Shie Hassiakai."

Ryukyu stepped forward, "My team will assist you."

x

Shouta was startled as Dabi came rushing into his room, gathering up a bag full of the stuff within the confinements of his room. "We need to go." Dabi said, not giving much more information as he continued to pulled together Shouta's belongings.

Shouta frowned for a second. They had to be leaving the warehouse. It would be the only reason why Dabi would be packing up his "belongings". He wasn't even sure how long he had been with the League now. He knew it at least had to be a few weeks. He didn't have access to a phone and there was nothing indicating the time or day that he could see.

The Erasure user paused for a moment. He would go with them willingly, he was completely outnumbered and with the training he knew right now. He didn't have a safe way of escaping. Kurogiri could easily warp him out of here.

He had to think quickly. "What's going on?" Shouta questioned, hoping maybe Dabi would tell him something. Dabi hadn't been hiding anything from him at all. Making all of his intentions clear. Even telling his past to him. Maybe it was a ploy to gain his trust but it was working. Dabi had been right, they were the same. They both came from abusive households and both wanted to protect someone they cared about. Dabi's intentions weren't exactly the same as his but Shouta knew if it came down to it, Dabi's instincts would kick in. He had been told by Todoroki how the villain had practically mocked him, almost as if it were banter between siblings. Shouta had a feeling that Dabi was trying to tell him who he was without exactly saying it out loud.

Dabi paused his movements for a second, eyeing the younger for a second before returning to what he was doing. "Bossman says we need to go, Overhaul moved in on Eri and the pros are coming soon. If you want to help her, you better get your tiny ass moving." Dabi replied.

Shouta nodded, slipping off of the bed. The agreement he had made with All for One had been a simple one but he had practically sold his soul to the devil. When the others found out, he knew they were going to be hurt. Something in him told him he needed to do this and protect that girl. He wasn't even sure why he was believing what All for One was telling him. Maybe it was from the final conversation that he had with Hideo. The man had all but confirmed All for One.

For all he knew, the villain had a quirk that could persuade him but so far the League hadn't given him a reason not to believe them. They had made it clear from the beginning. According to the villains, the leader of the yakuza Kai Chisaki was attracted to erasing type quirks that could target quirks. In a way, he was their decoy. Why exactly that the League wanted to go after the Shie Hassiakai, he didn't know but it had apparently been a touchy subject when he had questioned them about it.

"Dabi... what happened with the Shie Hassiakai?" Shouta questioned, catching the flame villain off guard. The man kept his back to him and Shouta took the second to slip the chain around his neck and slip it underneath the blanket. Dabi still didn't look at him as Shouta took a moment to reach for a small notebook and pen that the villain had given him a week before. "If I'm going to help with this... I would like to know what I'm getting into." Shouta stated.

Dabi remained with his back turned and Shouta took the moment to jot down a few notes before slipping the book next to his necklace. "Overhaul killed one of our own. Her name was Magne. He also took one of Mr. Compress' arms. He wanted to control the League and him and Tomura got into it." He paused, looking back over his shoulder as soon as he zipped up the bag. "Now with Sensei back and the truth about you and his daugther are out. Overhaul has an obsession with ridding the world of quirks and wants to use Eri for it. Sensei refuses to let that happen."

Shouta nodded, feeling the knots coming to his stomach. He didn't know anything about Eri but if a villain was interested in her than something was definitely up. His first thought would of been her quirk. If had to be something similar to Erasure or maybe even more powerful than what he possesses. But he knew that he couldn't allow for Overhaul to do anything to her. She is a child. She didn't deserve any of the pain. From what he was told, his friend Shirakumo was her adoptive father after his mother's death. Which confused him, that would mean that Inko wouldn't know about Eri's existence but somehow Shirakumo would. Nothing about it made any sort of sense. He had so many questions but little time to try and get answers. His classmates and Izuku even hadn't mentioned her. It was like she never existed in his past life.

"Lets go." Dabi said, cutting off Shouta before he could say anything else. The flame villain took the teen's wrist in a tight grip and all but ripped him out of the room.

"Dabi, do you ever regret becoming a villain?" Shouta questioned as he was pulled along the hallways.

Dabi stopped in his tracks. "I can't think about the past but I do regret leaving my siblings in that house. Especially Shoto... he was so young. Maybe, I could of saved him from some of the pain I had gone through and god knows what he went through after I left." The villain whispered. "Now, we seriously have to go before I knock your ass out for all the questions."

Shouta kept his mouth shut as they got to the main room from before. The rest of the League were already there with their stuff. A lone bag by Tomura's feet had to be Dabi's. All for One gave a soft smile as they approached.

"Alright, start heading through." The boss villain instructed. The first ones to go through were Toga and Twice. Followed closely behind by Mr. Compress and Spinner. Dabi grabbed his own bag and headed through with Tomura. All for One looked at Shouta for a moment. "Before we go." He whispered. Shouta's eyes widened as a hand landed on his head and over his forehead. The villain's hand glew and Shouta let out a scream before the world went black around him.

x

The teams were in position, ready to make entry into the building. Jirou had her earphone jack in the wall, frowning as she heard absolute silence. "Nothing." She stated as she turned to look back at Present Mic. Mic pulled out his radio and sent the message to the others before a call back by Endeavor demanded for entry of the building. "It's almost too silent. I don't think anyone is here." Jirou said, the defeat in her voice.

Present Mic nodded at his team. "You heard the man." He said, trying to keep his voice quiet. Each team was notified to quickly make entry into the building, going as quietly with their movements as possible from the silence that Jirou found.

The teams moved out, surveying the rooms in teams of two. Toshinori and Izuku stuck together as they got to the room furthest away from the main room of the warehouse. They crept into the room and Toshinori paused as he came up to the bed. He frowned as a glint of gold caught his eye and he kneeled down beside the bed. He pulled up the blanket and looked to Izuku for a second. Izuku gave him the same look and nodded.

On the mattress, Toshinori quickly recognized the chain and the ring that was connected to it. The blonde grabbed the chain and held it in front of his face for a second before sighing. "He was here." He whispered.

Izuku grabbed the notebook and opened up to a page pinned with a pen. He skimmed the page before tapping Toshinori on the shoulder. "Yagi, you might want to see this."

Toshinori peered over his shoulder, looking at the notebook that Izuku leaned down for him to see. Toshinori wanted to let out a string of curses from the words that he had read.

_Toshinori, _

_By the time you read this me and the League are going to be long gone. I don't have much time to write this but someone named Overhaul is after a girl named Eri. My sister. I have to protect her. The League is going after the Shie Hassiakai. I'll be home soon. I don't have a choice. I have to do this. Not just for myself or Eri. I have to help him too. I'll come back to you. I promise._

_I love you, Toshi. _

_Shouta_

"Why is he willingly working with them?!" Toshinori exclaimed, the confusing filling him. "He could of fought, bought himself some time. He knew we were coming." The blonde muttered, feeling the tears coming to his eyes.

Izuku looked back over the page for a moment before looking back over to his former mentor. "He wrote down that he knows Eri is his sister. All for One probably told him the truth about everything and the threat to Eri. We should know by now that Shouta will do anything to protect those he cares about, no matter the cost to himself."

Toshinori let Izuku's words ring through his head before the realization hit him. The call Tsukauchi got before they left for this operation had been from Shirakumo. Eri had been abducted by the Shie Hassiakai. That meant the League knew about it too and somehow they knew about the rescue plans. How they knew, he would probably never know. He had a feeling that it had to do with All for One. That man always had tricks up his sleeves.

"That means they are going after Chisaki too. They might of been planning too for a while but with Eri, they probably wouldn't resist a chance to get Shouta to trust them." Toshinori said.

"Shouta also said he would be home soon. I don't think the League has the intention of keeping him with them." Izuku added, pausing for a moment to pull together his thoughts. "Unless, they told him that and are planning on keeping him and Eri. All for One is both of their biological father."

Toshinori nodded, looking back to the ring in his hand. "Shouta left this for a reason. He wants us to know what he's doing and why. He also wanted us to know he was definitely here." The blonde stated. "Something else is going on. I think there is another reason that Shouta is still here and went willingly."

"Not just for him or Eri... I wonder what he meant by that." Izuku whispered.

Toshinori shrugged. "Maybe All for One." The blonde replied, standing up and looking around the room. "They bought him clothes and shoes. They wanted him comfortable."

"We need to get this back to the pros. They might be able to figure out more about this." Izuku stated, closing the notebook. The green haired teen stopped at the seldom look on Toshinori's face. "We'll get him back, Yagi. We did with Kaachan and we will with Shouta too."

Toshinori nodded. "I know but I wish he would of said why he had to stay. Part of me doesn't believe it's because of All for One. It's got to be something else. Shouta wouldn't just stay for a man that he just met and knew is the villain that almost killed me when I was older." The blonde said, slipping the ring into his pocket of his costume. "He wants to help someone. Even after being kidnapped, he still wants to save people."

_Who are you trying to save, Shou? Why couldn't you tell us?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Never Be The Same **

_Author's Note: So yeah, it's been forever since I've touch this fic and well... I kinda got obsessed with writing on Love the Way You Lie and the plot bunnies were so thick that I ended up having a hard time writing on the rest of my fics and yeah... I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. _

_Chapter Warnings: Probably the usual. _

**Chapter Nineteen: Safe and Sound (by Taylor Swift) **

_Chapter Summary: Shouta wakes up feverish and finds himself in a new location but something feels off to him. Dabi, Toga, Twice, and Tomura go after the Shie Hassaikai as the heroes start their own rescue mission of Eri. Meanwhile, the heroes and the work study students work to get Eri from the hands of Chisaki._

His entire body ached as he came to. The world around him was blurry as he forced his eyes opened and blinked to clear the fog in front of him. With a groan, he slowly sat up, clutching at his head as he did so.

_What did he do to me? _Shouta thought to himself. His entire body felt like it was on fire, his body breaking into a sweat. Something was off. He couldn't place it. He could still feel Erasure coursing throughout his body, ready to be activated at any given moment. He had heard from Izuku that All for One had the ability to take quirks. Whatever he did, it certainly wasn't the theft of his quirk.

"How you feeling?" Shouta looked over his shoulder to see Dabi in a chair next to his bedside, a book in his lap that was open.

Shouta shook his head, leaning his forehead against his knees. "I don't know." He whispered. He turned his head enough so he could look back over to Dabi. The villain hadn't moved, surveying him for a moment. "Why did you decide to join the League?"

Dabi's face didn't change but it was clear that the question had struck something within him. "I guess old habits die hard. I heard about the League attacking the USJ and then Stain in Hozu. I guess I just went on a limb and decided to join. That way I could make sure that Shoto was safe and to expose Endeavor." He stated, shutting the book in his lap and setting it to the side. "What about you? Why are you agreeing to help the League?"

Shouta sighed, throwing himself back until he was laying back down. "I suppose I'm just like you. I have someone to protect. I may not of had a clue about her existence until I got taken but... she doesn't deserve to be targeted for her quirk."

Dabi snorted. "We are nothing alike. Even now, it's clear that you are meant to be a hero."

Shouta rolled his eyes, flipping positions so he was laying on his side. "Says the guy who joined the League to protect his brother."

"Shut up."

Shouta took in a deep breath, peering back up to Dabi. "Do you know what All for One did to me?" He questioned.

Dabi shook his head. "I'm not sure but I don't think he did anything to harm you." The villain paused, leaning back against the wall. "He seems to truly care about you... and her. I have this feeling that he had been watching you from afar. That he's been tracking you and waiting for the perfect moment to bring you to him. I doubt that he would do anything to hurt you."

The two were interrupted as the door opened, revealing All for One on the otherside of the door. The villain smiled at them as he entered, sliding the door shut behind him. "Shouta, I'm glad to see that you're awake. You've been asleep for a while."

Shouta frowned, the confusion on his face as he looked between All for One and Dabi. "How long have I been asleep?"

All for One chuckled. "Two weeks."

The teenager's eyes widened. "W-What?"

All for One didn't reply to him but rather turned to face Dabi. "It's time for you to go with the others. The heroes are making their move. I want you and the others to back them up. Make sure Eri returns to Shirakumo. That is where she belongs." Dabi nodded, pushing himself out of the chair. "The raid beings at eight thirty. Chisaki will stop at nothing to make sure he keeps her. Your job along with the others is to make sure that they get away safely."

Shouta leaned up, the shock filling him at this point. "How are you so willing to help them? The League has done nothing but attack Class 1-A... kidnapped Bakugou. Now you want to help them?" So many more questions went through Shouta's head in that moment. None of this made sense to him.

"Shouta, you need to rest." All for One stated.

"You didn't answer my question." Shouta frowned.

All for One just returned with a smile. "You are my son. Eri is my daughter. Tomura might be my successor but I will no longer stand by and watch on. Had I know what that man had did to you sooner, I would of acted sooner. The heroes are not our enemies right now. They are our allies for a common cause." Without another word, both All for One and Dabi had left Shouta alone.

_What is happening? _

x

The rescue operation to save Eri was in full swing. With the help of Sir Nighteye's Agency and a meeting with heroes in the local areas of the Shie Hassaikai, they were able to find the precise location that Chisaki was hiding Eri. Unfortunately, the time it took it had been a few weeks and within the pit of Toshinori's stomach, he was terrified. Amajiki and Kirishima were in patrol with Fat Gum and had ran into a group of thugs that had their hands on bullets that targeted quirks.

With Shirakumo's words about Chisaki and his desire to rid the world of quirks, Toshinori feared that Eri was targeted for that reason. Her quirk being Rewind could change a body back to a previous state. The other heroes who had been in the meeting, especially Ryukyu, all feared the same.

Chisaki had little time with her so far but it would be plenty of time to be able to extract her blood and flesh. If he had made the bullets then that was even more terrifying. His heart ached for the girl. From the little bit of time that he had spent with her, she was so incredibly sweet.

Currently, they had Overhaul cornered. A bullet had been shot at Togata, who had managed to get to Chisaki first. So far, the same effects that Amajiki faced, he had been. The thought had crossed his mind that this would be so much easier if Shouta had been here. Erasure would be the best in this moment. They had managed to knock Chronostatis unconcious for the time being and Overhaul's other underlings were incapicated. With the yakuza's quirk, he feared that they were in a losing position. He couldn't think that.

Midoriya was right next to him, trying to bust through the neverending spikes to get to Togata and Eri. Endeavor was backing up Sir Nighteye in the attempt to keep Overhaul at bay. Todoroki and Bakugou were busying watching their backs. The others had been split off from them long before this. Ryukyu had remained at the gates with her team. Fat Gum's team ended up split up throughout the moving hallways. Present Mic's team had not been that far behind them. Assisting in any places they were needed.

They wouldn't lose. He refused to. They had to save Eri. The class had almost been pulled from the case because of the connection to the League. It had been Endeavor who had stated and changed their minds. They had already been called in to assist in the rescue of Shouta, who was currently with the League. Why back out of Eri's rescue? Endeavor made the point. Toshinori had showed the pros the letter that Midoriya had found. The pros were concerned that All for One had been winning over Shouta. The last part of the note had him more concerned. Shouta had a bleeding heart that he wore on his sleeve. Even when he didn't show it. He would stop at nothing to protect those around him despite the pain he would be in. All of it. Toshinori refused to back down when the idea that the Class A students get pulled from the Hassaikai Raid.

Toshinori also felt it in his gut that the League would get involved. They had seen Toga and Twice earlier. With the information they had, Eri was also All for One's biological child. Toshinori knew he had to of been the one that ordered Hideo to be killed. There would be no way that All for One wouldn't do the same for Eri that he did for Shouta.

"Togata!" Midoriya called out, pulling Toshinori back to the events at hand. Togata was stumbling on his feet, his battered body still guarding Eri. The little girl shook behind him and bandages on her arms and legs. That confirmed his own suspicion. Overhaul had to of experimented on her.

"Midoriya..." Togata whispered as they finally got to him. Toshinori turned to face back towards the villains, keeping his back to his protege as Midoriya checked over Togata and Eri. "She's shaken up and scared. She doesn't look injured other than these bandages."

Toshinori surveyed the area. Overhaul wasn't letting up with his onslaught of attacks. All of this exits were blocked. Todoroki and Bakugou weren't far from them but even with the two teaming up, they were having a hard time keeping the spikes away. Thankfully, neither of them had injuries to themselves.

Endeavor was having a hard time being able to reach Chisaki. Sir Nighteye was working on predicting the villain's moves but was having his own struggles trying to get around the spikes. Even if they couldn't get to Overhaul, at this moment they did have Eri with them. She was safe.

"Togata... can you move?" Midoriya questioned. Toshinori peered over his shoulder, surveying the blonde's injuries. He had a wound to his abdomen and leg, his blood pooling on the ground. They needed to get him out of here before he bled out. "I can get you over to that wall, it should take you towards the others. Present Mic's team is assisting the others.

"ICYHOT!" Bakugou's shout pulled all of their attention towards the two. Todoroki was trying to get away from a large spike that had seperated him from the explosive blonde. Todoroki's range was limited as he tried to get away with his ice.

"Shoto!" Midoriya screamed, watching as a spike started to come from behind the two toned teen.

Toshinori's body lit back up blue. He leapt but he let out a gasp as another body came into view, grabbing ahold of Todoroki before crashing into the ground where the spikes had yet to go. Seconds later, blue flames shot out and destroyed the spikes in the area. Toshinori allowed himself to fall to the ground, landing on his feet. Todoroki coughed as he got back up to his feet before freezing completely.

Dabi was now standing between Todoroki and the oncoming spikes. Blast of flames continued in various directions, creating as many paths as he could. "Shigaraki! Now!" Dabi shouted. Toshinori looked in the direction that Dabi yelled to as Shigaraki came out of the shadows and jumped towards Chisaki. Chisaki jumped out of the way at last second to avoid the attack from the League leader. Dabi peered over his shoulder for a second before running past Bakugou and heading in the direction of Chisaki, using his quirk to destroy the concrete around him.

"He... saved me." Todoroki whispered as Toshinori ran over to survey him for injuries. "Why would he do that?"

Toshinori made a small noise. "I'm not sure but we have a mission to do." Toshinori stated. Todoroki nodded. The blonde turned to look at Midoriya, nodding to him in an unspoken exchange before running towards Sir Nighteye alongside Todoroki.

Toshinori used the spikes to his advantage as he jumped from ledge to ledge, getting closer to Chisaki. He punched through a few of the spikes, getting Endeavor out of the corner he had been backed into. Endeavor gave him a nod, holding his hand out and sending an attack towards the villain.

A shout of pain caught his attention, forcing him to turn in time to see Chrono's head lifted up and hitting Bakugou in the arm. Toshinori pushed off of the ground, rocketing towards Bakugou and grabbing him at last second before he fell into one of the spikes. "DAMNIT! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugou screamed, a small explosion leaving his palm. Toshinori landed next to Midoriya, placing Bakugou down.

"He won't be able to move very well." Toshinori said, not waiting for an answer before moving back towards Chisaki.

"All Might! Watch out!" Sir Nighteye screamed. Toshinori felt the air in his throat catch. He was in mid jump and a spike was heading straight in his direction. He wouldn't have time to get out of the way. It was going to hit him.

Toshinori's eyes widened as he managed to catch himself on one of the spikes. The spike that was coming for him stopped just a few millimeters away from his stomach. He released the breath he had been holding as he looked at the spike.

_That was close. _He thought before his eyes once again widened. _Wait... Chisaki should of gotten me with that. _

"Sorry, we're late but there was something we had to take care of." The voice sent chills down Toshinori's spine. Something about it was so familiar. Two figures came in from of him, almost as if they appirated there. One was tall. Really tall. Chisaki had stopped his movements, his eyes widening. The other was smaller, thinner. Black hair floating in the air. But Toshinori could recognize him anywhere.

"Shouta." He whispered. His heart skipped a beat as Shouta turned his head and smiled at him. Toshinori allowed his eyes to roam Shouta's body. He was in a loose fitting black long sleeve shirt and jogger pants. It looked similar to his hero costume. His eyes looked over the available skin, no bruises or marks in sight. He looked fine. He let out a breath of relief.

"This is where it ends for you, Chisaki." All for One stated, his voice mocking and dominating. "Heroes, if you want to survive, I recommend that you move." The villain stated, raising his arm. His arm glittered in what appeared like red lightning. Endeavor and Sir Nighteye took the warning and quickly got out of the way. Tomura and Dabi jumped to the side. The blast released from All for One, hitting Chisaki square in the chest. The yakuza was blown backwards, going through the concrete wall.

Shouta turned, looking over to Toshinori. Toshinori let himself slide down the spike and to his feet. The blonde rushed forward, his arms wrapping tightly around the teenager. "Oh god... Shouta..."

Shouta's arms wrapped around the taller boy, tucking his head into Toshinori's chest. "I'm okay. I'm okay." He whispered.

"Tomura, Dabi. Your work is done here." Almost as if it were on cue, a warp gate opened up next to them.

Dabi stopped as Tomura disappeared within the warp gate, looking at Shouta before nodding. Shouta returned his gaze, giving a soft smile.

The ground rumbled underneath them and a loud gasp left Dabi. "DABI! NO!" Shouta screamed, pushing away from Toshinori. A large spike poked through Dabi's abdomen as he looked down. A cough forced out of him as blood ran down his chin. "No, no, no, no." Shouta repeated, dashing through the spikes until he was next to the flame villain.

Toshinori reached out for Shouta with a shout of his name but was stopped as an arm extended out in front of him. He paused, looking up to All for One who kept his gaze on Shouta. All for One raised his other hand, sending another attack at Overhaul that caused the building around them to rumble again. Overhaul slumped over, completely unconcious.

Toshinori turned his gaze back to Shouta, who had broken off the spike that was in Dabi's stomach. The blonde could hear the labored breathing from where he was. The wet coughs that left Dabi.

"No, you can't do this Dabi. You can't die before you fullfill your promise." Shouta stated.

Dabi couldn't talk as the blood filled his mouth, pouring over and flowing down his cheeks. Dabi smiled up at him with a pained chuckle. His eyes slowly slipping shut.

Shouta screamed, clutching onto the villain tighter. "Dabi, you can't. You can't die."

The area around them started to shake, the ruined pieces of concrete raising around the the room. The heroes looked around in shock, trying to pinpoint the cause. Toshinori kept his eyes on Shouta.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Shouta screamed.

Toshinori froze as he watched both Shouta and Dabi's bodies starting to glow purple. "What the hell?"

All for One chuckled. "Beautiful isn't it." The villain stated. The villain walked forward, kneeling down next to Shouta and Dabi, whispering words that Toshinori couldn't hear. Suddenly, the purple glow seized. Toshinori rushed forward, his body moving completely on instinct.

Toshinori hulted in his movements as he looked down at the scene in front of him. Dabi's wound was now completely gone. At least from what he could see from the fresh skin peeking through the large hole in his shirt. Shouta let out a small gasp as he pulled away, surveying what Toshinori was looking at. Dabi was unconcious in Shouta's arms but seemed fine. His breathing was no longer struggling but even as if he were asleep.

"What... did I just do?" Shouta whispered.

All for One made a soft noise, pulling Dabi out of Shouta's arms and into a bridal carry into his own. "You saved him, Shouta." All for One said, standing back up to his full height. "If you want to know... I know who this boy is. I know why he is with me. That's why I had him watching you when you were with us. I will continue to help this boy in his journey alongside Tomura." The villain added, looking down to Shouta with a smile. Shouta's mouth dropped open for a moment. "Return to your friends. I've given you everything that I can to help you in this life. I will continue to make sure you are okay." All for One finished, leaning forward and placing a kiss to the top of Shouta's head. "Now, go. Be where you belong."

Without saying another word, All for One disappeared into the warp gate with Dabi before the gate disappeared. Toshinori moved to Shouta's side, pulling the smaller teen to him. "Shouta?" He questioned, trying to understand what the villain was talking about.

Shouta turned to face him, a smile coming to his. "I'm finally free." The black haired teen said. Toshinori smiled at him, leaning in and connecting their lips which Shouta happily returned. The blonde pulled away after a moment.

"This belongs to you." He whispered, reaching into his hero costume and pulling out the chain and ring. Shouta let his smile get bigger as Toshinori slid the necklace over his head.

"I love you, Toshi." Shouta muttered.

Toshinori allowed himself to pull Shouta closer to him, looking down at him. "I love you too, Shouta."

Shouta opened his mouth to say something but a blank look came to his face before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed towards the ground. "Shouta!" Toshinori yelled out, catching the younger teen before he fell completely.


End file.
